The Negima! Mysteries and Adventures: I - First Mysteries
by animefanman777
Summary: Their junior high school years and adventures are now over and they have finally graduated. But what happens during their "High School" years? Join Negi and the girls as they start a brand new year and semester in High School along with their new companion Matt Oda, as they come across the first challenges and mysteries waiting at Mahora Academy.
1. The Missing Students

**I. First Mysteries**

**1. The Missing students**

**Inspired by the creator of Negima!: Ken Akamastu**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello and welcome to the very first part of the series. Let you know I do not own any of the Negima! characters, places, or other stuff. All rights go to the manga storywriter Ken Akamastu.

Negima! is one of my favorite animes of all time. I loved the characters, Negi and the girls, they are unique and amazing. Negima! is one of Ken Akamastu's masterpieces.

One of my hobbies is solving puzzles and mystery stories and events, such as exploring new areas or a crime solving tales. My hobby gave me the idea of how to continue the Negima! story during the years of high school, after the events of saving the magical world. There will be many episodes along the way, all set in segments.

In this first segment of the series, Negi and the girls will now be in the High School District in their first year and semester facing new challenges ahead. Plus a new character, which is me Matthew Oda (since this is a fanfic) will be joining with Negi and the gang as their new and greatest friend in the series.

So without further ado, enjoy the first episode of the series, thank you.

* * *

**Prologue**

High above in the vast, cloudy, and sunny blue sky is a large airplane flying towards its destination. Inside the plane are many Japanese people and tourists resting and quietly enjoying their flight. In row 14, seat C is a young man, a Japanese and Asian mix look, with his short hair straight down, reading a pamphlet about the exotic places of Japan. After reading it for a few minutes, he put the pamphlet back into the seat's pouch and got out his family album book. He skims the pictures until he sees a photo of him as a little boy with his mother and father, standing in front of wishing shrine. "Those good times I had." A memory came into his mind.

* * *

"Daddy, what is this huge place? How come the girls wear the same clothes?" said the young kid.

"Well my son, this _huge place _is called Mahora Academy." said the boy's father. "This place is an all-girl school. All these buildings have every educational program a girl needs, from elementary to high school. I worked here part-time as an intern, and this place is where I met your mother. We fell in love and got married."

"Woooowwww…."

"You know son, you like mysteries, don't you?"

"Yes I do dad! I love mysteries; it's like an adventure out there!"

"Well, I heard a lot rumors that Mahora has a lot mysteries and adventures. If you're old enough, we may come back here again and see them for yourself."

"Really Dad?!"

"Really."

The boy and the father looked the academy for a long time, until the mother appeared.

"There you are my sweetie pies!" The mother said. "I'm all done using the restroom. Shall we move on?"

"Right, let's go son."

"Hey Mom, Dad. I hope we come back here again and see those mysteries. I can't wait."

The mother and the father smiled as the family walked away from the academy and got on a tourist bus. On the side it said, "American Travels." When the bus drove off, the young boy still looks at Mahora Academy from his bus window and still vows to come back to it. He smiled as the bus drove off into the city streets.

* * *

"I'm finally going back, Mom, Dad."

Just after he closed the album, the pilot calls out to all the passengers.

"May I have your attention please? Will be landing pretty soon, so please return to your seats and fastened your seatbelts. Thank you so much, and will be landing in Tokyo very shortly."

The young man tightens his seatbelt, put his album away, and got prepared. The plane started to descend in the sky. The young man looks out the window and sees the vast land of Japan.

"Mahora Academy, here I come."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It is one bright and gorgeous day at the girls' dormitory. The sun is shining, the wind is blowing so calm, and the birds are chirping happily. A young boy opens the windows and looks out at the scenery. The boy had a plain black T-shirt, with long gray pants, and the back of his thick hair is all tied up in a band. He wore small round glasses that are on his nose.

"What a beautiful morning. I never see this kind of sunny sight back in Wales."

A girl with long, straight, brown hair, with an apron on her, sees the boy watching outside of the window. "Morning Negi. You sure are cheery today."

"Oh, morning Konoka. It's a lovely day and I think we should do something fun before we go back to Mahora Academy tomorrow."

"Yeeaahh, but _what_ shall we do today?"

Just then, a white ermine jumped onto the desk near Negi and yelled out. "Hey-A Negster! Wow! What a great day this is. The girl is right; we really should do something special today."

"Yes Chamo, but I don't have the foggiest idea of what should we do."

Chamo scratches his head, "Well today is the last day of our spring break, and we want to spend the last day the BEST day. Starting tomorrow, your partners will become high school students."

"That's right," said Konoka, "Is it amazing that we are going to be high school students. I still remember the days we had the Kyoto trip, the festival, and the magical world trip. I mean it was just like yesterday."

"I know what you mean Konoka," Negi replied, "But the good thing is that I will still be your homeroom teacher throughout your high school years."

"Yep, it really is great to have you and everyone together again in the same class."

"Yeah, it's like family bro." Chamo said, "There's the class rep Ayaka, bookworm Nodoka, Kaede, Fei Ku, Haruna, Evangeline, Chachamaru, EVERYONE… especially, Asuna."

Negi smiled and he then thought of something. "By the way, where is Asuna? I haven't seen her this morning."

Konoka replys, "Oh she must be on her way back right now. I'm sure she is done with all of her newspaper deliveries. So I'm cooking up a healthy breakfast for her when she returns."

"Well that's very nice of you to do." Negi grinned.

The door opened and someone entered the room. It was Asuna coming back from her part-time job. "I'm home!"

"Morning Asuna," everyone called out.

"Wow! Today's delivery was really tough; I had to do deliver a few packages as well."

"Wow Asuna that's really hard work," Konoka replied, "Hey your breakfast is right there on the table."

Asuna sees the bowl of steak and rice, along with a glass of juice and rice balls. "Really!? Gee thanks Konoka." She rushed to her food and picked up her chopsticks. "Man, am I starving. Let's eat." She scarfs her breakfast down in flash. Everyone was shocked and they sweat-dropped.

After her breakfast, Asuna and the others are discussing about their last day before their first day of high school. One suggested they should go out on the beach, while another thought of going to an amusement park. They couldn't decide what to do on their last special day before school tomorrow.

"Man I can't make up my mind," said Asuna, "I don't want to sit here all day doing nothing."

"This blows," Chamo replied, "I can't think of a good idea either."

"Well, we have to do something, but WHAT?" said Konoka.

Everyone tried so hard thinking of doing something special today, but all of them were still stumped. Asuna even banged her head on top of a table to get ideas from her head. Just then, the door open and in comes Ayaka Yukihiro, the wealthy class representative of Negi's class. Ayaka had her hair tied into a bun by a red ribbon, with a white silk dress on herself, and in her left arm is her luxurious bag with diamonds on the handles. Negi and Chamo were awe-struck, while Asuna glares a mean look at Ayaka, thinking she is playing a cradle robber again.

"Well, hello there everyone. What are you all doin? hmm." Ayaka said.

"Hello Class Representative," Negi replied, "We were trying to think what we should do on our last special day before we head back to the academy tomorrow, but…"

"We haven't got a good idea of what we should do today." Konoka answered.

"So, you got any good thoughts Blondie." Asuna grumped.

Ayaka moaned, "Well Dumbbells, I have the perfect way of how we can all enjoy together on this gorgeous day."

"All of us?" Negi questioned.

"Come on everyone, follow me and I'll show you."

Negi and the rest of the gang followed Ayaka out of the dorm room, into the hallways, outside the building, and into Ayaka's limousine.

"So where are we going?" Chamo asked.

"You'll see very soon." Ayaka replied.

* * *

After a short drive, the gang ended up at a huge park. They walked across the field of grass and came upon an incredible sight. Negi ,the girls, and Chamo see the other formal class 3-A students hanging around near a long picnic bench with lots of food on it. Above them is a sign that says, _Congratulations 3-A! Good luck in High School!_ Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Chamo were all amazed.

"Hey! Look everyone, it's Negi!" yelled Haruna, another student from the formal class 3-A.

Everyone is all happy and pumped up to have Negi and the other girls here at the picnic.

"About time you showed up," said Kazumi, another former class 3-A student, "We were all waiting for you."

"Now that we're all here," yelled Makie, "Let's get this party started!"

Everyone all shouted with glee and excitement, but Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Chamo were a bit confused. Negi walked up to Ayaka and asked a question. "Class rep, what's going on here?"

"Why professor, since this our last day of our spring break, everyone including me decided to have a picnic party with all us enjoying games and fun activities. I asked the Yukihiro family to donate all the money on this party. I hope you like it."

"Why it's fantastic Ayaka. What a great way to spend our last, beautiful, and clear day."

"I have to admit it Blondie," said Asuna, "This is a great and bright idea for all of us to enjoy."

Konoka smiled, then Setsuna, her best friend from childhood, comes up to Konoka with a cup of juice. "Here Miss Konoka, have some." Konoka picked up the drink and says something back to Setsuna.

"Remember I told you not to call me 'Miss'." Konoka said

Setsuna's cheeks turned red and she replies in a shy mood. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

Konoka grinned. "That's alright, so come on, let's have some fun!" The both of them ran off to play with their friends.

Chamo popped out from Negi's pocket and called out, "Well come on Negi. Let's all have some fun too. I want this day to be the _best_ day."

"Right Chamo, let's go Asuna."

"Right Negi, Let's PART-TAY!" Asuna shouted.

Every single person is having so much fun at the picnic. Negi, Yuna, Makie, Chizuru, and Yue are shooting flying targets with their magic wands. Sayo, Nodoka, Haruna, Konoka, and Setsuna are flying in the sky. Asuna, Mana, Kaede, Natsumi, and Chisame, are playing a virtual shooting game created by Satomi and Chao. Everyone is having a blast.

* * *

As the sun is setting, Negi stopped by at the bench to get something to eat when Evangeline, the vampire girl, and Chachamaru, the servant robot, walked up to Negi.

"Oh hi Eva, how are you doing?" said Negi.

"Very well Negi, this is a very interesting day for all for us enjoy." Eva replied.

"It is, how's it going for you?"

"It seems rather too much, but I still think it's good for me to enjoy."

Negi smiled at Evangeline.

"Negi listen. You were very successful of saving the magical world, but don't let your guard down. I sense there is still more danger out there for you to face. You and your partners, including myself, must be aware of any upcoming and unexpected events. There is still some mages out there that want to use their magic for their own evil ambitions. Boya, you aren't scared are you?"

Negi paused for a moment and then with a strict look on his face he told Evangeline, "Don't worry Eva. I am everyone's homeroom teacher. I'll protect my students no matter what the situation is. I vowed at my father that I'm not alone and I will be a powerful Magister Magorum including my class… uh, I mean my partners."

Eva smirked, "That's good to hear from you little boy. For today, let's enjoy ourselves and have a wonderful evening."

Later that night, Ayaka makes an announcement at the picnic bench where everyone is gathered. "This has been a wonderful day to all of us. Let's enjoy the last hours here and tomorrow we're going to be high school students. So everyone, let's do our best, we are Class 1-A!" Everyone shouted and were all excited as the full moon shined brightly in the sky.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A tram is running from the city to the station near Mahora Academy. It came to a stop at the station. The doors opened and a plethora of students came running out of the tram and onto the streets. Every single student raced all the way to Mahora Academy.

"Come on little squirt, last one there is a rotten egg." says Asuna while she is running with Konoka and Negi.

"Slow down!" cried Negi, "I'm not a fast runner like you Asuna!"

"Hurry up you guys!" Konoka yelled while she is roller blading, "Or we're going to be late for our first day of class." Everyone rushed as fast as they can like fish swimming down a river.

Meanwhile just a block away from the crowd, the young man walks up to a gentleman who wears a black bowling hat and a black suit sitting outside at a table drinking honey tea. The young man has a map in his left hand, a huge carry-on backpack on him, and a large suitcase next to him.

"Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where I can find and get to Mahora Academy?" The young man asked.

"Why of course young one. You see all those students from here." The gentleman pointed the man out. "Follow them and they will lead you to Mahora Academy. It is a great place for young girls to go for their education years. Are you a teacher by any chance?"

"Oh no, sir. I'm going to start a club over at the academy. That's all."

"Oh, I see…"

The young man grabbed his stuff, ran and followed the students. He turns back at the gentleman. "Thanks mister for all the help!"

"You're welcome kid, and good luck!"

The young man followed the students all the way to Mahora Academy. After a long run, the young man stopped at the front gate while the last remaining students walked into the academy. He stared at the school buildings and grinned. He raised his arm and fist high above his head and shouted. "Here I am! Mahora Academy, a place filled with many mysteries. I think I'm going to love it here. Although I haven't gotten over my phobia yet, but hey, I'm sure it will soon." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well this is it! Look out Mahora Academy, the great mystery solver, is here!" He got his bags and rushed into the academy.

* * *

In the room of class 1-A, everyone's inside waiting for professor Negi to appear in the class. Most of the students are talking and discussing about last year's junior high year, while the others are sitting quietly and being patient for Negi's arrival. All the students, except for Sayo Aisako, have a blue jacket with a magenta tie around their neck, and a light blue skirt around their waist. Asuna and Konoka entered the class and greeted everyone.

Ayaka walks up to Asuna, "You made it just in time bells, especially on the first day of our first high school year."

"Hey, at least we didn't miss the bell." Asuna replied while she was breathing heavily.

Nodoka walks up to the three girls, along with Yue and Haruna. "I'm really glad we are all here together again. And Negi is also with us again." Nodoka said.

"I know, right?" said Haruna, "This is going to be awesome like last year."

"It's like we're a family all over again." said Yue.

"You're right Yue," Ayaka replied, "Oh, to be with Negi again is greatest thing that ever happens to me. My heart pounds as if Negi and I were meant to be together forever."

Asuna gently bops Ayaka's head. "Okay Blondie, knock it off." She then turned to Yue and asked a question. "Hey Yue, didn't you say you're going to transfer out of here and go to that magical school after the graduation?"

Yue closed her eyes. "I did, but I like this place so much with my friends, that I delayed the transfer until our high school years are over."

"I'm glad you decided to stay." said Haruna, "Otherwise we would be sad and missing you if you gone to that magical school."

The school bell rang and everyone took their seats. Negi opens the classroom door and enters. The class stood up, they greet and bowed to the teacher. He put down his folder on top of the desk and writes his name on the chalkboard. He turns around and smiles. "Good morning everyone, I might not need to do this but, I am professor Negi Springfield and I'll be your homeroom teacher…again." Everyone is very happy. Negi went over the procedures about high school years and then starts doing his English lecture. As Asuna quietly read over her textbook, she a had a thought _"Negi, everyone, I think this is going to be our greatest high school years of all"_

* * *

At Dean Konoe's office, he and the young man are having a discussion.

"So, you must be the one who called me the other day?" said the Dean as he was looking at the young man's interview paperwork.

"Yep, that's me. I also want to spend some time here and make a lot of friends besides solving mysteries."

"Well, according to your report, you have this phobia that I'm worried about. This is Mahora Academy, an all-girl school."

"I know, but I came here because of the rumors and mysteries here. I like to solve mysteries. So please, may I? I promise I'll do my very best."

Dean Konoe thought very hard. He looked up and grinned. "Alright, you have the job. But remember, I like to hear and see good reviews about your club. If you fall behind, your outta here. You got me?"

The young man smiled and swings his right arm. "Oh! Thanks Dean, you won't regret this. I promise to make you very happy. Thank you so much."

"Anytime young one, here is the key to the room, your temporary ID card," Dean got a stamp and presses onto the young man's interview paperwork. "And here's your approval."

The boy grabs his bags and heads to the doors. When he opens the doors, the dean calls to him.

"By the way young man, are you all alone?" the dean said.

The young man paused a moment, and then looks back at the dean. "Let's just say 'I got to get ready for the mystery club and I'll tell you later.'" The boy exits the room and Dean Konoe calmly smiles.

* * *

After lunch, the class 1-A are enjoying themselves relaxing and having fun on their first day of high school. Negi, Asuna, and Chamo are cleaning the chalkboard after their last lecture.

"So Negi, how was it today? Your first day of high school?" asked Asuna.

"Oh it's been great Asuna. It's really nice to have you guys again in my class." Negi replied.

"Yeah, with that you can stay very close to your partners," said Chamo, "Those chicks of yours never gets old on me."

"Be quiet you little rat!" yelled Asuna, "We're in high school and you rat must be more respectful to all of us."

"For the last time Red, I am not a rat, I am an ERMINE!"

Negi giggles in embarrassment while he watches the two stare in a fighting look. Just then professor Takahata, one Negi's magical adult friends, walks in and reports to Negi.

"Oh hi Takamichi." Negi said.

"Hey Negi, how are you doing?" Prof. Takahata asked.

"I'm doing fine on my first day here of high school."

"That's great," Professor Takahata is pleased. "Hey if you have the time Negi, the dean needs to see you immediately. It's an emergency."

"Really? Alright." Negi put the chalkboard eraser down and exits out of the classroom. "Excuse me you guys, I'll be right back."

Negi walks has fast as he can down the hallways. Just when he was about to make the first turn around the corner he crashes into someone and falls onto the floor. "Oowww, that hurts." moaned Negi as he scratches his head. When he looked up, he saw the young man holding a stack of flyers. "Oh dear! I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't looking and I wasn't careful of where I was going. I'm sorry."

The guy stood up. "Hey, no biggie and no harm done. You didn't mean to." He grabbed Negi's hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks, mister um, mister…"

"Oh, the name's Matthew Oda, you can call me Matt for short."

"Matthew Oda… what an interesting name. My name is Negi Springfield at your service."

"Nice to meet you Negi, I'm here to start and gather many members for my mystery club. Here, have a flyer."

Negi takes the flyer and looks at it that says:

* * *

_Come and join the one and only, Mahora Academy's "Mystery Club!"_

_Ever wonder what an adventure feels like? Have you ever feel like you're being haunted? Do you have a problem on you? Did you lost something very valuable? Do you just needed help?_

_The Mystery Club is at your service. We here at the Mystery Club will help you whatever trouble you got. Or if you're ready to solve a case and head out for an adventure, then come on in and sign-up now. You will guarantee that the club and your life is an incredible adventure._

_So come in now with your club leader Matthew Oda at your service. "I'm ready to believe your story."_

_Building: English Department _

_Room: 1-H_

_Time: 15:30-18:00 _

_Days: Weekdays and Saturdays_

* * *

Negi was amazed that a young man would start his own Mystery Club. "Wow, hey is it okay that I keep this in case?" Negi questioned.

"Of course, show that to your friends." Matt replied, "I just started opening up the Mystery Club."

"Thank you so much Mr. Oda."

"Please, call me Matt."

Both of them giggled when Negi realized he almost forgot to see the dean for an important message. "AH! I have to hurry and see the dean!" Negi got his legs moving and rushes towards the dean's office. "Thanks so much Matt, and take care of yourself."

"You too, Negi." Matt watches Negi scurried down hallways. "What a silly boy. I wonder what a little kid is doing here at Mahora Academy?" he thought as put up another flyer on a wall.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Negi has reached the front doors of the Dean's office. He was huffing and puffing and sweating over his suit. After catching his breath, he quickly stood up and enters the office. Inside he sees Dean Konoe patiently waiting for Negi's arrival. Negi quietly walks up to the dean and bows at him with a greeting.

"Ah, there you are my boy," said the dean, "I was worried that something bad might have happen to you after I told Takamichi about the urgent message."

"Oh! Uh, no dean, it's just, I had a little bump on my way here. That's all."

"Well, all it matters is that you came just in the nick of time."

"I did huh? So tell me, what is this urgent message you want me to hear Dean."

"Well Negi, I received a report that a few of our students have gone missing. They did not appear today and the day before for the entrance ceremony. I'm beginning to think that there may be a suspicious activity going on around here. These students are remarkable and very intelligent. I sent out my school patrolmen to investigate the incidents, but so far none of them came back with any vital evidence." The dean stood off from his desk and looks out the window. "Negi, I'm telling you this because not only for your own safety, but your partners as well. I'm beginning to think that there is a kidnapper out there abducting innocent girls. But I can't figure out why."

Negi paused a moment and remembers something. "_Could this be the dangers and events that Evangeline is talking about?_" He remembers of what Evangeline said a few days ago at the picnic.

* * *

_"I sense there is still more danger out there for you to face. You and your partners, including myself, must be aware of any upcoming and unexpected events. There is still some mages out there that want to use their magic for their own evil ambitions."_

* * *

After Negi remembered he looked and replies back to the dean. "Don't worry, I promise I'll protect my students. I am their homeroom teacher, and… they are my partners."

Dean Konoe looks back at Negi and he smiles. He walks over to him and bends to him. "I'm proud of you my boy. You sure have grown up a lot since last year. Take care of yourself."

Negi walks out of the room and into the hallways. The dean's smile went away, he got worried again and hoping that Negi will be alright.

* * *

Around the time when it is sunset, Negi took a walk around the campus and thought something to himself. _The Dean is right, why would someone try to steal to students, especially someone who is a wizard. _Negi walked and walked until he spotted Asuna and Chamo near a statue talking to each other. Negi waves his hand to grab both of their attention. Asuna and Chamo walks up to Negi.

"Hey bro, we were wondering what happened to you and the dean." said Chamo. "Is it something bad like a report failure?"

"Not at all Chamo, school is fine for me. But the thing is we have a big problem." said Negi.

"What is it Negi?" Asuna questioned. Negi told the whole story of what the dean and Negi had during their conversation. Both Asuna and Chamo were shocked.

"Whoa…now that's creepy." Chamo replied.

"Yeah, why would somebody do that?" Asuna questioned. Everyone's so confuse about this incident until Chamo spotted something in Negi's pocket.

"Hey what's that?" Chamo asked.

"Oh, this? Let me see." Negi pulls out the paper out of his pocket and opens it up. What he has is the flyer of the Mystery Club that Matt Oda gave to him. "Oh, I remember this. It's about the new club that can solve mysteries."

"Hey can we see it?" Chamo asked. Negi shows the flyer to the two as they were both reading it.

"Hey cool!" yelled Chamo, "It's says here that this club can solve mysteries. Plus the club can solve any kind of situation."

"Yeah!" said Asuna as she was amazed, "And look, it says it's open on school days, right after our classes." Both Chamo and Asuna are amazed and came up with an idea.

"I know Negi," said Asuna, "Why don't we visit this 'Mystery' Club and tell this 'Maat-hue' or whose name it is, about this kidnapping plot."

"Yeah Neg," Chamo replied, "You guys do that, while I'll do little snooping around about the kidnapping incidents."

Asuna bends over on Chamo with a mean look. "Don't think you're saying that so you can see more girls' panties you perverted rat."

"Of course not! And like I said I am ERMINE!" Chamo yelled. He then scurried off.

"Don't you DARE, you RAT!" yelled Asuna.

Negi sighed and calmly speaks to Asuna. "Well, let's go to this mystery club Asuna."

* * *

After a long walk to the English department, the two walked the down the hallways in search of the room of the mystery club. Negi looks at each sign containing a room number above each door as he and Asuna walks by. "1-B, 1-C, 1-D, where is it?" questioned Negi.

"It's gotta be here, and I think we're getting close." Says Asuna as she is also looking for the Mystery Club's room number. After searching for quite some time, they came upon room 1-H, the room of the Mystery Club. "This is it." said Asuna.

Negi knocked on the door and calls out, "Hello! Anybody in there?"

Asuna and Negi waited for a minute until they heard a response. "Oh! I'm, um, busy at the moment, but please come in!" The two opened the door and went inside. Inside they saw a bunch of boxes piled up together, dusty textbooks on a 5 yard table, and a large backpack and an extra-large suitcase right next to a chalkboard. It looked like that this room hasn't been used in years. Negi and Asuna walked and looked all around the place. Suddenly, Negi hears something from behind the pile of boxes in the back corner of the room. He walks closer and bends over to see what it is. In a flash, out popped Matthew Oda. Negi jumped, fell to the floor, and shrieked.

"Whoa, kid you okay?" questioned Matt after he came out from the pile of boxes. He grabbed Negi and pulled him up. "Hey…kid, I know you. You're the same one I bumped into you this morning. Your name is…uuhh…Negi! That's it!"

"Oh, hello there Matthew. You gave me a surprise there."

"Sorry about that, I heard someone coming close to me while I was still cleaning up this place, so I jumped up and see who it was."

Asuna sees the Mystery Club leader and is amused to see him. _"Wow, this is the leader? He looks so nice, but he doesn't look so Japanese."_ Judging by Asuna's eyes, Matt had short and straight black hair, his face looked like a regular and honest Japanese person, he's wearing a plain light blue T-shirt and long brown pants with multiple pockets, and white with light red lines running shoes. His height is about five feet and a half inches. He didn't look to strong, but a little bit overweight. She walks to Matt and introduces to him. "Hi there mister, how are you doing?"

Matt looks up to her and within seconds he froze, his heart pumped fast, and his fingers twitched. As Asuna got closer to Matt asking to shake her hand. He turned around, crouched and covered his head. Negi and Asuna were confused.

"Hey Matt, what's wrong?" Negi asked.

"I-ii-it just, s-ss-she-ee scares m-mm-mmeeeee." Matt said in fear.

Asuna thought it was an insult so she got pissed and got her fists tight. "Oh! I'm scary huh!? How dare you…"

"Asuna calm down!" cried Negi as he tried to hold her off.

Matt slowly turns his head to Asuna as she was still very mad at him. He took a few steps back from Asuna, slowly stood up and took a deep breath. "Oh…uh…s-s-sorry mam. Uh, there's a reason for why I am scared of you."

"And what's that?" said Asuna with a grump.

"It's just, I'm really afraid of girls."

Asuna stopped her anger and paused for a moment. She loosens her tight fist and asks Matt a comment. "Wait, you're afraid of any kind of girls."

"Yeah mam, you see I have this terrible gynophobia on me, and I had it for a while now."

"Gyn-o-fo…what?"

"It's my mental fear of girls."

"Oh, I see, sorry that I got so worked up on you mister."

"No, I should be the one to be sorry. I mean I shouldn't crawl up like a baby."

"Matthew," said Negi, "Whatever happened to you and girls."

Matt pulls up a chair and sits down. "Well you see when I was kid at elementary school a lot of these older girls picked and bullied me because they think I looked weird and stupid. I wasn't but I was so scared of them because they were tall and strong. I didn't want to fight them back. They looked like they're rich and scoundrel students that like to mock other people who are weak and poor. Even though the girls who bullied me graduated and left, I still had more girl problems. When I got bigger and smarter, little prankster girls like to pick on me like was an easy sitting duck. I was powdered, egged-faced, and splashed by those little skunks. The little girls were punished due to their misbehavior on me, but they just made it worse on me. Throughout the rest of my elementary school years, the place became stricter, increasing more rules for misbehaved students. Although that most of the girls were very kind, passionate, and obeying the rules, I stayed away from them, even if they try to get close to me to be their friend. I tried to overcome my fear of girls, but those horrible times I had with those bullies made it hard for me to forget. As the years went by, I gradually became more intelligent and started to live the life on my own. But my fear of girls remained in my mind. So no matter what girls I come up against, if they looked at me and stare at me, I run like a wimpy dog or crawl up like a baby. The only reason I came to this academy was because Mahora had a lot of mysteries yet to be solved. And I'm a guy that loves solving mysteries."

Negi and Asuna were surprised to hear Matt's story. They looked at each other and thought they should do something to help him face his fear of girls, after all Mahora Academy is an all-girl school. Asuna got close to Matt and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey mister, I'm not like that at all. The reason I got mad at you is because the way you said I was scary. It made me think it was an insult. I get really hot-headed when things aren't going correctly, especially for certain uncoordinated kids like Negi."

"Hey!" yelled Negi, "That's not nice!"

Asuna giggled at Negi. "So let's be friends mister. My name is Asuna Kagurazaka from the high school district, class 1-A, no.8 in the class."

"And again I'm Negi Springfield, her homeroom teacher."

Matt felt awkward that a little kid would be Asuna's teacher. "Aren't you too young to be a teacher?"

"Well the thing is I got a bachelor's degree back at my home, and my job is to be a teacher here at Mahora Academy."

"Ummm, Okay. Anyway it's a pleasure meeting you Asuna," Matt replied joyfully, "My name is Matthew Oda, head of the Mystery Club, but you can call Matt for short."

"Matthew Oda huh? Your name sounds funny."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well the Oda part sounds like a Japanese name, but the Matthew part sounds like an English name."

"Oh I see what you mean. The reason why my first name is English is because I actually grew-up and was raised in America."

Asuna and Negi's jaws dropped. "WHHHAAAATTTT!?"

"Wait a minute!" Negi interrupted, "You mean, the United States of America?!"

"Exactly, Negi."

Both of them were more amazed than ever. To think a young man came all the way from the U.S.A. to Japan.

"Wow, Matt that's a long trip from America to here." said Asuna.

"Yep Asuna, I came here not to start a mystery club, but to make lots of friends. I made the mystery club because I heard rumors that Mahora Academy is filled with mysteries. You see, I am a guy whose hobbies are puzzle-solving and going on adventures. I put up the flyers in case if anybody wants to join in on the action or needs some help." Both Negi and Asuna smiled until Matt had thought. "Speaking of which, why are you guys here anyway? Are you here to sign-up and register?"

"Actually Matt," said Asuna, "We need your help."

"Oh, a request or plea for help. So what's your problem?" Asuna and Negi told Matthew about the kidnapping incidents, every single detail. Matt paused a moment and begins to think. "I see, some kidnapped girls. Well you came to right man, I'll help you rescue those girls, but I'm going to need some assistance with me, since I'm the only one in the club."

"We'll come along Matt. Maybe we can help." says Negi.

"That's great you guys, thanks." Matt said happily.

"Hey no problem Matt, we're just glad to help you out." said Asuna

"But, first things first," Matt said, "Can you help me clean this room, I mean just started the club."

Negi and Asuna sweat-dropped, but they agreed to help Matt clean the room.

"Why not," says Asuna, "I mean nobody wants to come here in a filthy and mucky room."

"Thanks you guys, after this we'll start right on the case."

So the trio got the brooms, dustpans, and cleaning spray bottles, and started to tidy up the place.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Outside at the badminton court, Yuna, Ako, Makie, and Misora were playing, and Misora and Ako were winning the game. The birdie went straight up into the air after Yuna's hit and then went straight down on top of Misora's head. Misora pulled back on her racket and smacked the birdie right down on the ground between Yuna and Makie.

"Yeah! Victory is ours!" yelled Misora, as she jumped so high.

"Alright! What a good game!" said Ako joyfully.

"Aaww Man," moaned Yuna while she scratched her head, "We were so close too."

Makie giggled and then said, "Oh well, better luck in the next game."

The four girls got together and shook hands of great sportsmanship. Just as they were about to leave the court they heard a rustle coming from the bushes outside the badminton cage. They quickly turned their heads toward the sound. Then in a quick flash, the girls see a shadowy figure zoomed past two trees and disappeared into the woods.

"What was that!?" Makie said in a frightened mood.

"I don't know," said Misora in a fright, "but whatever it is, it's gone now."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Mystery club, Matt and his friends put the final touches of the room. Matt placed the last puzzle-solving book in the bookshelf, Negi swept up every last dirt on the floor, and Asuna wiped off every dust on the table and chairs. The room is sparkling and glowing.

"Whewww! That's that!" said Matt in relief, "Thanks for the help."

Asuna stood up and looked at Matt, "Your welcome. I'm still amazed that you traveled all the way from America to Japan."

"Yes indeed," Negi joined in, "Are you with someone else here at Mahora?"

"Nope," Matt replied, "I'm just by myself."

Negi and Asuna were shocked. "What!?"

"But don't you have a brother, a sister, or a friend here?" Asuna asked.

"Nope, I'm an only child."

"What about your mother or your father Matt?" Negi questioned.

"None of them, just me here in Japan."

Negi and Asuna became confused and worried. Then Asuna made the follow-up question. "Don't you have any parents?"

Matt quietly and slowly drops his face, took a deep breath, exhaled, and turned over to Negi and Asuna. "Yes I have a mother and father…once long ago."

"_Once long ago?"_ questioned in both Negi and Asuna's heads. Asuna then realizes and says to Matt, "What happened to them?"

* * *

Matt grabbed a chair, sat on it, and then calmly speaks to them.

"Well…before I tell the tragic event, I should probably start the beginning of my story. You see my mother and father both came to this academy. My parents were just high school teenagers. My father is a volunteer clerical worker and my mother is a student in class 2-B. When they first met each other, they were madly in love. Though Mom is a student and Dad is a volunteer worker, their love still carried on. After they graduated from their own academy, they went to the same university together, and after that they got married. They started looking for a job, but since Japan lacks good job opportunities around that time, my parents decided to move America where that country contains more available jobs. Mom became a florist selling Japanese flowers, and Dad became a top businessman selling popular and fancy electronics. A few years later I was born and I spend a lot time on solving puzzles, games, and brain teasers. When I was 7 years-old, My parents took me on a vacation trip in Japan and showed me Mahora Academy. They told me about Mahora's mysteries and adventures, and I was so eager to come back here when I get bigger and older. My parents promised me that, and they would never forget it. When I turned 14 years-old, I secretly heard my parents that they planned to move back to Japan and start their own business in a city just close to Mahora Academy. I was so excited and I kept quiet.

But one day… something happened. I was in high school being lectured in Algebra class when my Math teacher got a call from the dean. The teacher told me to go to the dean's office, and I did. There was the dean, two counselors and a police officer. Everyone looked at me so frightfully like something bad happened. And it turns out I was right. The police officer came close to me and whispered into my left ear. My eyes widen and my jaw dropped. I yelled 'YOU'RE LYING!' Everyone in the room didn't say word. I fell to the floor and cried. The police officer excused me from the school and took me to a hospital. He took me inside and we went up to the 4th floor. We went into a room and there… was my mother covered in sheets and my father all bandaged and cast up."

Negi and Asuna were all quiet and surprised.

"The police officer told me my parents went out for a drive and got plane tickets for Japan. When they started to head back home on the freeway, a stolen pickup truck cut in front of their car. Dad slammed the brakes and the car lost control. It drove off the highway bridge and landed into a river. The firemen and the police came and picked up the damaged car.

I was crying so much in the room like I was flooding the entire room. My cry was so loud that it reached my father. He reached his hand on my head and said the final words, 'I sorry I didn't…keep your promise. But…I will leave…everything…to…you. You are brave…and smart. Good…luck in Mahora…Academy. Promise one more thing,…make a lot of…friends…and please…be…ee…eee…ha…aaa..pp…ppyy…yyy' His hand fell and the EKG machine read flat line. I then cried and screeched. I was then sent to a fancy foster home where all the caretakers were being very honest and generous to me. Two months later after the funeral, I received a notice from my father's will that he left every buck and penny to me so I can go to Japan after my graduation. After my graduation, I turned 18 years-old and went to a university to learn about more Japan's culture and a special detective class before I take my leave to Japan. After 3 years of studying, everyone, my friends, the caretakers, and my neighbors all wished me good luck as I got my ticket and headed into the plane. And here I am inside the one and only Mahora Academy. And that's my sad story to tell you guys."

* * *

Matt looked back at Asuna and Negi, and their tears were pouring all the way down from their faces like making waterfalls.

"That's really sad, Matthew," cried Negi, "I never expect to hear such a horrible tragedy life from you."

"Yeah," says Asuna, "I understand how you feel."

Matt smiled and replied, "Hey dry up, all that's in the past and most importantly my parents want me to be happy, living great here at Mahora. So enough about me, it's getting late. We'll continue the case tomorrow, and I still need a room for the night."

Negi and Asuna wiped off their tears. Then Asuna spoke up, "Don't you have a house or apartment to live in?"

"Nope, to tell you the truth I just arrived here in Japan and the academy."

"EEEEEHHHHH!?" both Negi and Asuna yelled in surprise.

Negi then spoke up, "Well you must have a room; you can't live on the streets."

"I know Negi," said Matt, "But where should I go, there aren't good hotels near Mahora Academy."

Negi quietly thinks and came up with an idea. "I know, why don't you live in our room until you get your own."

Matt got shocked. "Uh, are you sure?"

"Of course," says Asuna, "We understood your situation, about your parents and living alone, I'm glad for you to stay in our room."

"Thanks guys! I really do appreciate your offer. I got a lot of stuff here, would you help me carry some?"

"Of course," says Asuna, "Come on Neg, grab a bag."

Matt got his carry-on backpack , Asuna got Matt's box of paperwork, and Negi got Matt's huge suitcase and started to pull it. They exited the room and Matt locked up the door. They exited the building and headed straight to out the building.

"So what's this mystery club like, Mr. Oda?" asked Asuna.

"Oh you gonna like it. You ever wonder that the world out there has puzzles yet to be solved? The club isn't just about solving puzzles, mysteries, or crimes, but it's also about having a great adventure. Once you start an adventure and solve its content, the outcome will be rewarded."

"I think I get it," said Negi, "So like when going on a treasure hunt, and by solving the riddles, you'll end up with the treasure."

"Exactly Negi. And you'll bet _your life will be an incredible adventure_."

"That's exactly the same words as on the flyer you gave me." said Negi with excitement.

* * *

After a long walk and taking a tram, the trio arrived at the girls' dormitory. Matt looked up at the building and was amazed. "This place is huge, but will it be okay for me to stay here in a girls' place?"

"You have nowhere else to go Matt," replied Asuna. "This is the only option you got."

"If you say so…"

They went inside and used the elevator to get to Negi and Asuna's room. They walked down the hallway and they reached the door. Asuna unlocked the door and stepped inside. There she sees Konoka cooking and Setsuna standing next to her. Asuna called out and got the girls' attention.

"Hey Asuna, welcome back." said Konoka.

"Hey Miss Asuna, nice to see you." said Setsuna.

Negi stepped inside next followed by Matt. As soon Matt sees Konoka and Setsuna he started to jitter.

"Hi Negi, welcome back." said Konoka. "And, hey, who's this guy you have?"

As Konoka got closer to Matt, he suddenly began to shake. He started to sweat, and his eyes widen. "Is something wrong mister?" asked Konoka. Then in a flash Matt turned around, ducked his body, and covered his head. Konoka starred Matt in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?" Negi and Asuna put their hand behind their head and giggled in embarrassment. Then they went up to Konoka.

"It's not your fault," said Asuna. "You see our friend here has gynophobia, in English he's afraid of girls." Asuna explained the whole enchilada about Matt's fear. After Konoka heard Matt's fear, she turned to Matt and spoke cheery.

"It's alright mister I'm not bad. C'mon take my hand and let me see your face."

"Same here," said Setuna, "Can I see your face please."

Matt slowly and nervously turned around and stood up to Konoka and Setsuna. He slowly grabbed Konoka's hand and started to shake. Matt smiled nervously while Konoka and Setsuna looked at him in a great surprise.

"Wow, you seem nice." Setsuna honored Matt.

"G-G-Gee…thank you." replied Matt. "It's-It's a pleasure to meet you girls."

"Us too, my name is Konoka Konoe."

"And I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki."

"Hey Konoka and Setsuna, my name is Matthew Oda, call me Matt for short."

"Maa-shue? That doesn't sounds like Japanese." questioned Setsuna.

"Nope, it's not because I'm from America."

Konoka and Setsuna were surprised. Negi and Asuna expected that. Matt told the whole thing about his moving trip to Japan. Konoka and Setsuna were amazed just like Negi and Asuna. Matt even told about his mystery club and the case he is on. After Matt explains the details, Konoka made the follow-up question.

"So it's interesting you came all the way here from America," said Konoka, "But what are you doing in our room right now?"

"I need a place to sleep for the night, and Negi and Asuna agreed to stay here until I get my own room."

"Please Konoka, he really needs a place to sleep." said Negi. Konoka wasn't sure, so as Setsuna. When Negi knew this, he explained about Matt's late parents. Asuna and Matt supported Negi's explanation. After Konoka and Setsuna heard this, the two girls looked at Matt in great sadness and agreed to stay in their room.

"Gee Matt, I never knew you had a tragedy like that…" Konoka replied in sorrow.

"Yeah," said Setsuna, "That's really heavy and sad."

Matt smiled. "Don't be sad, you understand my feelings and it's in the past. I want to thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're very welcome, Matt-san," said Konoka, "Make yourself at home, I'm just finishing cooking dinner."

"Oh perfect timing, I'm starving." said Matt excitedly as he put his bags down. Negi and Asuna were very happy to have him spend the night in their room.

"Y'know Negi," said Asuna, "He does look kind and generous; I couldn't let a guy like him be sad."

"I know exactly what you mean, Asuna." Negi replied.

* * *

Somewhere just outside the dorm is a young Jr. High school girl walking back to the dorm. She got scared since it was getting dark. Then she suddenly heard a rustle coming from the bushes. She looked around, when all of sudden, something popped up from behind her. The shadowy figured grabbed her and the student dropped her briefcase. She yelled and screamed as was taken away.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"That was a delicious dinner." replied Matt with delight.

"I'm glad you liked it, made it myself." said Konoka.

"I want to thank you guys again for letting me stay here, I never been so honored by you Japanese people."

"Hey you're so kind Matt, we just couldn't let you live all alone with no family you have." said Asuna.

All of them cleaned up dinner and Matt started to unpack his stuff.

Negi and Asuna started to head out the room. "We're going to take a walk out in the night." said Asuna.

Setsuna helped Matt unpack and placed his stuff. Matt was really happy to have such gold-hearted girls.

"Where should I sleep tonight girls?" asked Matt.

"How about, you can sleep on the couch," replied Konoka, "We'll hand you extra pillows to rest your head on."

"Okay, great. Thanks Konoka." Matt and Konoka prepared Matt's bed for tonight.

Outside the front door of the dormitory, Negi and Asuna were discussing about the kidnapped students.

"We need to come up with a plan and rescue those students." said Negi.

"I know, but how? We don't where the students are and we don't know who is responsible for this." worried Asuna.

Both of them were questioned and worried until Chamo, the talking ermine, ran up to them.

"Thanks goodness! I found you!"

"Chamo!?" yelled Negi, "Where have you been? What is it?"

"It's about another kidnapped girl. I found her briefcase. Quick! Follow Me!" Negi and Asuna followed the sprinted ermine and race to the scene of the crime.

* * *

Back at Konoka's room, Matt put the finishing touches on the couch. He lastly places his bed sheets and spread it out.

"Alright, my bed is all set for tonight." said Matt with accomplishment.

"Okay Matt," Konoka responded, "So I guess…you make yourself at home then."

"That I will Mam."

Matt walked and looked around the room. He sees Konoka and Asuna's bunk bed, manga books on the table, the small kitchen Konoka and Setsuna are cleaning up, and all the academic books on the bookshelf. He then walks to the window looking outside and sees the half moon. He enjoyed the scenery from the height of the building; he can see other buildings and shopping districts. Just then he looked down and spotted Negi and Asuna talking to an ermine. Matt was confused to see the two talking to an ermine as if the ermine was talking back at them. Then Matt saw Negi and Asuna dash off with the ermine right in front of them. It looked liked to Matt that something bad must've happen to Negi and Asuna.

Matt went to Konoka for a request. "Hey Konoka…do you have a flashlight I can borrow?"

"Yeah I do, why?" She asked.

"I'm gonna step outside for bit."

Konoka got the flashlight and gave it to Matt. He walked to door and unlocked it. "Thanks Konoka, I'll be right back." He quickly closed the door and rushed down the hallways.

* * *

Negi and Asuna followed Chamo all the way where the girl got kidnapped. They arrived and found the briefcase lying on the stoned ground.

"This is it!" cried Chamo, "Here's the briefcase."

"It looks fresh still," said Asuna, "So what happened? Tell us."

"Alright it's like this; I was on my way hurrying back to Negi at the dorms. I was hopping from tree to tree when I slipped and fell into a bush. I alerted that same girl who heard my fall. She got closer to me to examine, when all of sudden this shadowy figure popped out of nowhere and grabbed the girl. I was frightened and covered myself. And the next thing, after I opened my eyes, the girl was gone. All was left was her briefcase on the ground."

Negi and Asuna are desperately worried. They both had a theory, if this keeps up, then it is a possibility that the kidnapper would target one of their students in class 1-A.

"We need to protect our friends Negi." warned Asuna.

"I agree with Red," Chamo responded, "Hey bro, do you have some kind of spell that would track kidnappers?"

"I don't know," Negi replied, "I can use a spell that would help us reveal the kidnapper's tracks."

"Then what are you waiting for?" yelled Asuna, "Do it!"

"Alright, here goes!" Negi pulled out his staff and started to chant. The magic circle glowed and circled around Negi.

"Rastel Maskil Magister. Potentias ventum egressus. Hostes iter ostendit nobis. Amorista!"

The lights flashed all around Negi and quickly spread out. Once the spell was cast, footprints on the ground started to glow. To a shock of Negi and the others, there were a dozen sets of footprints all around them.

"This ain't working!" yelled Chamo, "We can't tell which footprint is the culprit's!"

"Can't you do it any better you little pint!" yelled Asuna.

"I'm sorry!" cried Negi, "But this is the best I can do!"

"Well, I guess we're stumped." said Chamo in an anguish attitude.

Both Negi and Asuna are really depressed. They thought they got a lead, but wound in a dead end.

_Clack!_ Negi, Asuna, and Chamo heard the noise. They turned around to see what it was. Then, in great fright, Negi and the others were frozen and shaking. Right in front of them before their very eyes is the honest young man, Matthew Oda. Matt's eyes were widened and his jaw was wide open. Everyone was so surprised that they couldn't say the first word. Then in a snap, Matt shook his head, slaps his face, and rubbed his eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" yelled Matt as he pointed to out to Negi and the others.

"Errrr…uhhh…uummm…i-i-it's not what y-y-yyy-you think!" cried Negi.

"You saw er…aaahhhh…nothing Matt!" said Asuna to support Negi's identity.

"You can't lie to me! I saw everything! T-T-The lights and all that stuff! What's going on!? Negi, how did you do that!?"

Negi and the others started to panic until Asuna came up with an idea.

"Negi! Erase his memories! Use that spell!"

"Oh right! Great idea Asuna!" He sticks his staff out and started to chant. "Ras Tel Mas Scir…" But in a flash, Matt quickly grabbed Negi's staff and stopped his chant.

"Before you start doing something so flashy, tell me, and honestly, what is going on?" questioned Matt. Negi's face turned frown and started to worry. "Look I'm a gentleman; I'll understand your reasons. Just tell me and exactly who are you?"

Negi looked at Matt's face for a few moments. Matt was firm and his look really mean it like Matt would keep Negi's secret. Negi put his staff down and started to give Matt the surprise.

"Alright, truth is Mr. Oda…I am class 1-A's homeroom teacher,…but I'm also…a _wizard_."

"You're kidding me…I don't believe it." said Matt in exasperation. "There's NO such thing as wizards."

"Negi what are you doing!?" Asuna whispered in panic.

"No it's the truth," Negi replied, "I'll show you." He sticked his hand out, started to chant, and a floating light ball appeared on Negi's hand.

Matt's eyes widen. "WHAAAATTT?! How's that possible!?"

"Negi! You dolt!" cried Asuna, "Why did you tell him!?"

"I'm sorry…" said Negi, "But Matthew Oda looked so honest and sincere that maybe he keep my secret just like you Asuna."

"But Negi, What if he tells the world? What if this goes out on public? Don't you realize what YOU'VE HAVE DONE!?"

"I know! I know! But I think Matt would understand me!"

"No he wouldn't you BRAT!"

Matt sweat-dropped and watched the two arguing back and forth, yelling and screaming throughout the night. Then in obnoxiousness, Matt got closer to them and pulled Negi and Asuna apart.

"Listen! Listen!" Matt cried, "Look, I'm sure we can work this out. I'll keep it a secret, IF you guys tell me _what is going on?_" Negi and Asuna were unsure about Matt. Each of them looked at Matt's face and back to each other in fret. "Remember on my flyer, I will believe everything you say, and I promise I'll never tell anyone." Everyone paused for a moment. "I promise…" Both Negi and Asuna took a deep breath and exhaled, and then Negi started to tell the whole pie.

"What I'm saying is the truth. I'm a wizard." Negi explained.

"Huh…very interesting." said Matt in amazement. "Never had I thought in my entire life I would meet a magical boy. I thought all of you were pulling my leg at first."

"Nope, I'm a Magister Magorum with incredible magic spells. I'm here at Mahora Academy training to become the greatest and masterful wizard. But I'm progressing so well that I'm already a powerful wizard."

"I see, but since you two were arguing, does that mean that Asuna already knew that you're a wizard?"

"That's right Matt," replied Asuna, "I found out Negi's true identity on the same day Negi just arrived at the academy on his first day."

"That's right! And they did a little smooching." yelled Chamo as he got onto Negi's head.

"You shut up! You little rat!" cried Asuna.

Matt was stunned when he saw Chamo talked. "Woah! The little weasel can talk!?"

"I'm not weasel mister. I am an ermine, an ermine fairy."

"An ermine…_fairy_? What is that?"

"Basically I'm Negi's little and handy pet that guides and infos him during his training."

"So you're like his conscience."

"Something like that kid. By the way, I'm Albert Chamomile, but everybody calls me Chamo for short."

"Please to meet you Chamo, I'm Matthew Oda. Call me Matt for short."

"Matthew…hey your that guy from the Mystery Club."

"That's me."

"Boy, have you come at the right place, you see we found something that relates to another kidnapped student, but so far we just come across a dead end."

"So all that magic stuff that you used and I saw was to find a clue about the criminal?"

"Yes," replied Negi, "My spell was to immediately track down the criminal with his footprints, but my spell showed all of the footprints of different people that were here many times."

"I see," said Matt, "I understand what you are trying to do, but sometimes taking shortcuts like using magic won't get you anywhere fast. Figuring out where the kidnapped students and finding out who our criminals are takes a lot of detective work. You have to look carefully, hear carefully, and think carefully. For example, look at that briefcase, I'm sure there must be something inside or around it that has a clue." Asuna walked closer, picked up the briefcase and discovered something under it. Matt got a closer look and picked it up. "Take a look everyone, by just looking carefully, we found a clue."

"What is it?" asked Asuna.

"It looks like a card, but it's worn out too much since the inscription is fading. I can analyze it tomorrow at the Mystery Club."

"So then what do we do now?" asked Negi.

"It's getting late, so I think we should head back to the room and catch some Z's."

"A good idea," Chamo replied, "We'll continue the investigation tomorrow."

As the gang walkrd back to the dorms, Matt scratched the back of his head and began to sigh. "It so strange… I never thought wizards really _do _exist."

"Well, didn't you believe in magic and spells?" asked Asuna.

"Not always Asuna. You see back in my country, little children believed there were witches, fairies, and magical creatures because of their creative imagination assumptions. Their young minds think there were such things like that. But as they get older and started to focus more on reality and their future careers, they believed that wizards and magical creatures were nothing more than fictional stories created by talented and thoughtful storytellers. There were even magicians that can perform magic tricks like cards, disappearing coins, and pull flowers out of their hats. But many researchers say magicians don't have magic in them, they just want us to believe they had magic. The magicians proved themselves that they were 'illusionists,' fooling their audiences but still entertaining. And with that said, that's why I didn't believe Negi is a wizard for the first time."

"I see your point of view Matt," said Asuna in complete understanding. "I didn't think wizards exist too. I believed in charm spells before I found out Negi's identity, but never assumed that there were such things as wizards."

"So we're like the same only a bit different in our stories."

"I'm sorry you had to get involved in this," Negi whimpered. "I hope a wizard like me wouldn't be in your way of your life Matt."

"No worries Negi," said Matt cheerfully, "I'm a reasonable gentleman. Your secret is safe with me, besides it's very interesting and super rare to meet an actual wizard. That's why I like mysteries and adventures. I found out by accident that you Negi Springfield are a wizard." Matt yawned and his eyes were starting to squint. "Whooo… I'm tired. What do you say we discuss more about your wizardly skills tomorrow on our way to school?"

"You're right Matt," said Negi as he yawned, "I'm getting tired myself."

"Me too." Asuna replied.

While they got close to the front doors of the dormitory, someone in the bushes spies on the gang as they were entering the building.

"This is not good, they got my card. I better tell the others."

The shadow person ran away and faded into the dark streets.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

In a two story building on the second the floor, there was a room that consists ten beds, five in a row. There was Matthew on his bed right near the window. He was looking at his late parents in his picture. He felt sad as he stares at the picture for so long. A teenage boy and a girl came into the room and saw Matt. They walked closer and sat next to him.

"You really missed your parents, huh?" said the young boy.

"I sure do Thomas; they were the only family members I had."

"Cheer up Matthew, you still have us." said the young girl with a smile.

"You really going to Japan, it's a long trip." Thomas asked in concern.

"I _really_ wanted to go." Matt replied. "My parents are already gone, but I am desperate to head there to explore and solve all the mysteries that Mahora Academy contains. Besides, I really think it'll be the perfect place for me. I'm sure I'll make lots of friends over in that country. I am destined to be there."

Thomas and the young girl named Emilia looked at each other and gave a thought. They both looked both at Matt with a grin on their faces.

"Alright Matt, we won't stop ya." said Thomas.

"Just promise one thing," Emilia continued, "Keep us in contact; send a letter so that we know you are doing fine in Japan Matt."

"I will you guys, and thanks for everything."

"No problem bro," Thomas agreed, "Now let's get you ready, there's a flight waiting for you."

All three got up from Matt's bed. Matt put the picture in his packed suitcase.

* * *

Matt woke up in the middle of the night. He raised his head and rubbed his eyes. "Woah, what a dream, more likely a memory. What time is it?" Matt looked around Asuna and Konoka's room and spotted a clock on top of a table that's next to the window. "Four O'clock, I haven't gotten used to the hours here yet. It'll kick in." He looked around some more and saw that Konoka and Asuna were still sleeping. Just as he was about to cover his whole body with the bed sheets, he jolted, quickly got up, and discovered that Negi's sleeping bag was empty. "What the… where's Negi?" Matthew looked all around to find him. He made an embarrassing surprise when he saw Negi sleeping next to Asuna. Matt's right eye started twitching. "What the hell is he think he is doing!?" Matt couldn't take much more of this absurd sight; he thought that it might frighten Asuna if she woke up. He got out of the couch and tiptoed quietly towards the bunk bed. He stepped on the second bar of the ladder and reached his left arm to grab Negi. He gently pulled Negi's night shirt which made Negi roll his body towards Matt. Matt lifted Negi up with his left arm, then his right, and carefully climbed down the ladder. "At least he's not heavy, or this will be a pain in the neck." He put Negi on his sleeping bag and covered Negi up. Matt quietly walked back to the couch while he was scratching his head. "I still don't know why Negi wants to sleep next to Asuna, but I'm glad that's over." The moment he laid down on the couch he began to think. "I wonder how my foster friends are doing. I'm sure they're worried about me. I'll remember to send a postcard to them."

One hour later, Asuna's alarm clock went off. She hit the button and started to wake up. "Time to deliver the papers." She yawned and started to realize something. Usually Negi would sleep next to her if he was sleep walking during the night, but this time Asuna saw Negi sleeping in his sleeping bag. "_He didn't crawl up here? Maybe he finally got the hang of it not to bother me during my sleep._" She smiled and started to climb down the ladder. "_It's a good thing, otherwise I would've give Negi a major headache._" She saw Matt Oda still wide awake having his hands behind his head. She walked over to Matt and bend on over to him. "What happened? You had a nightmare?" She asked.

"No Asuna, I just can't sleep anymore. I got up one hour ago and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Oh…Hey did you see Negi sleeping next to me when you are up."

Matt looked the other way. "Uhhh, No, not at all, he was sleeping on the ground the whole time."

"Well that's good. Anyway I got a job to do. I'll see you when we go to school."

"Alright take care."

After Asuna got dressed and headed out the door, Matt quietly said to himself, "I hate to lie to her, but I just didn't want her to start a fight with that poor boy."

* * *

That very bright morning, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Matt were heading to the academy. Along the way they were all discussing about Negi sorcery skills and how Asuna and Konoka became Negi's partners.

"I see," said Matt, "So you make these 'contracts' in order for your partners to fight and use magic in your battles. The more partners you have the better chance of protection and fighting skills you will overcome."

"You got it Matt-kid." yelled Chamo, "A contract is basically sharing Negi's power to his partner so that they can have their own share of magical powers."

"Right Chamo. So how many partners does he have?"

Negi looked in the other direction and moaned.

"Ah c'mon Negi," cried Chamo, "It's no big deal."

"Easy for you to say, you little rat." Asuna yelled.

"Well if really want to know…" Konoka joined in, "He has 31 partners, including me and Asuna."

"Konoka!" Negi and Asuna cried.

"31!?" surprised Matt, "Man that's a lot. So then, who are they?"

Just when Negi was about to answer Matt's question, someone popped up right in front the group. The camera snapped and made a flash towards Negi and the others. The flash blinded Matt's eyes. "Wow, who is this handsome looking guy?" said a cheeky yet persuasive voice. After Matt's eyes are recovered, stood there in front of him is Kazumi Asakura, a talented student reporter from Negi's class. She got close to Matt for a further examination. "I see you met my teacher, so who are you mister? What are you doing here?" And as usual, Matt started to jitter and sweat, and hid behind Asuna back. "What's a matter? I just wanted to know you mister."

"Kazumi hold on!" said Negi in a panic, "Please your frightening my friend. Give him some space."

"I am? But I just wanted to ask him some questions."

"It's not that Kazumi." said Asuna. She then explained Kazumi of Matt Oda's fear of girls.

"Oh, sorry about that mister, I didn't know you had a phobia like that." Kazumi continued.

"Uhhh, it's okay, I'm doing my best to overcome it." said Matt as he slowly looked towards Kazumi. "So your name's Kazumi, right?"

"Yep, Kazumi Asakura, student no. 3 in Negi's class. I am also a top reporter gathering interesting scoops as much as possible."

"Also Matt Oda," Konoka joined in, "Kazumi is also one of Negi's partners."

"Wait, does that mean…" Kazumi interrupted.

"Yeah miss, I already know Negi is a wizard." Matt answered.

"Well this is something, a handsome guy who knows Negi's secret, and still keeps it for the sake of Negi's life."

"Hey I'm gentleman Kazumi. I understand his reasons." Matt paused for a moment and came up with an idea. "Hey Kazumi, since you're a reporter, I have a favor to ask you, since you're in search of looking for good scoops."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"There's been some kidnapping going around and I am here to solve the case."

"Kidnapping!? That's terrible."

"I know, but listen I have a plan." Matt Oda whispered into Kazumi's ear of every detailed information about his plan. Kazumi gave the thumbs-up.

"You got mister…Matthew Oda, right?" Matt nodded. "What an interesting name, I need to know more about you someday. Until then, I'll get to work, later." Kazumi rushed off into the academy. Negi and the others are wondering what Matt said to Kazumi.

"What did you tell her Matt?" asked Asuna.

"Don't worry, you find out later. For now, let's get to the academy before the bell rings."

Everyone rushed to the academy. At the front entrance of the gate stands Setsuna. Konoka waved at her.

"Hey Set-chan!"

"Miss Konoka, there you are." Everyone arrived just in the nick of time. They were all panting and wheezing.

Matt got his breathe and begins to speak. "Well you guys better get to class. I'll see after your lectures."

"You can count on that Matt." Asuna replied, "Later!"

Matt headed towards the department where the Mystery Club consists, and the others, including Negi, headed toward their homeroom class. Along the way, Setsuna began to worry that Konoka might capture by these kidnappers.

"What's wrong Setsuna?" Konoka worried.

"Oh! Miss Konoka, I promise I will protect you no matter what. I swear in my righteous power I will protect you from those vile kidnappers. I will be strong and be your only protector."

"Setsuna don't worry, as long as we are together, nothing bad is going to happen to us. Right you guys." Asuna and Negi agreed with Konoka. They all reached the building and headed to their classroom.

* * *

At the Mystery Club, Matt took out a bag from one the shelves that sit in the corner of the room. He searched inside the bag and took out his useful equipment: A magnifying glass, plastic gloves, cotton balls, a heat lamp, and a special liquid bottle. After he set his stuff on the table, he took out the card he found last night and started to examine it using his magnifying glass first. "Let's see…some of the writing have been faded a lot, but I can barely read it. And on this first line, it states this card is a student's ID card. Interesting…"

* * *

Back at the classroom of 1-A, there was a commotion going on in far end of the room. Negi and the girls entered and saw about 14 girls hanging around together. Negi and the others are wondering what's going on. They put their bags down and walk towards the group.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" Asuna asked.

"Did you hear the news?" Ako answered, "There's been a kidnapping going around on campus."

"Yeah no doubt," Haruna continued, "It is told by our friend Kazumi."

"Wow, I didn't know she did this for everyone's safety." Asuna replied.

"Truth be told, a reliable source told her to make this report." Misa explained.

"Who was it that told Kazumi?" Negi asked.

"Kazumi said she didn't want to tell the name because he's on the case to crack down the kidnappers. He wanted to do undercover work." Natsumi replied. Then in that moment, Negi, Asuna, and Konoka thought of something. They remembered that early this morning Matt explained Kazumi about his plan. They realized Matt's plan was to protect the students from the kidnappers, and Kazumi's reporting skills was the perfect girl to get the word spread all around the academy. They all had the same thought, Matt is really smart.

"That Matt, he sure planned ahead." said Konoka with a grin.

"Yes indeed." said Negi happily.

"I wonder that those shadows we saw were the kidnappers" said Misora.

"Wait! You saw them?" Chizuru questioned.

"Yeah we did," Yuna answered, "Ako, Makie, Misora, and I just finished playing badminton yesterday. When we were about to leave the court, we saw a shadow past by in the bushes and behind the trees." Everyone is scared and starting to worried.

"Who are these kidnappers?" said Haruna, "And why do they want students?" Everyone began to questioned.

Then the school bell rang. Class representative Ayaka makes the announcement. "Okay everyone! To your seats." Every girl went back to their seat positions and Negi went back to his teacher desk. Negi got a chalk and started to write down on the blackboard.

* * *

At the dean's office, Takamichi, Shizuna the nurse, and dean Konoe were in a conversation.

"You realize more students are starting to disappear." said Takamichi.

"I know that," said the dean, "and we're doing everything we can to protect them."

"Do you think we should call the force team in?" the nurse said.

"We would panic the students then." replied by the dean, "However, I trust this young man will do everything in his power to apprehend those crooks. He just started his club, but he is on to something. The way I see it, I say he's one step ahead of capturing those thieves. If he proves himself that he can capture these criminals, then he might be useful to our school, even though he's an ordinary human."

Takamichi and Shizuna both looked at each other. Takamichi straighten his glasses and made the comment. "I hope your right, because from the way things are, we're depending on that man to get that job done."

* * *

After a long lecture, and during their break time, Negi, Asuna, and Chamo got together and started to talk.

"Hey Negi, we better go check on Matt." said Asuna, "I bet he has something useful about the kidnapper right now."

"Good idea," Negi replied, "Let's go check on him." They both left the room. Some of the girls saw Negi and Asuna walked out of the room.

"Where do you think Negi and Asuna are going?" said Haruna.

"Could it be that they have a word from the dean?" Misa questioned.

"I don't think so…but it seem like they want to go somewhere desperately. I wonder where?" Yuna wondered.

* * *

Negi and Asuna walked all the way to the Mystery Club and knocked on the room's door. Matt heard the knock and let them in. Negi and Asuna saw Matthew working something on the table. The two got closer to Matt and looked at his detective work.

"Watcha doin?" said Asuna.

"Ah, you're in the nick of time." said Matt joyfully, "I discovered this worn-out card is a students' I.D. card."

"Really?" surprised Negi, "How can you tell?"

"By looking at the right angle and perspective, you can see what letters are printed on this card. For example, right here you can see there's an 'S' that was imprinted on here."

"I see what you mean," said Asuna, "The letter 'S' is gone, but you can tell what letter was printed here from its negative space surroundings."

"Correct Asuna."

"So then, what did it say before it got worn out?" asked Chamo.

"Well I can only decipher the name. It said '_Sakashi Watanbe' _on it. And this card is a student's I.D. card because this card came from _Azumi Middle School_. Problem though is, the bottom part on the card is worn-out that I can't decipher the information on the student, and even the student's portrait is worn out too."

Negi paused a moment, and then came to a thought. "Very odd, why would a student kidnapped other students?"

Asuna began to wonder too. Matt puts his right hand on his chin and stares at the door. "All I know is, were on the right track to solving this kidnapping mystery."

* * *

**Chapter 7**

At the swimming pool, every girl is warming up and practicing their strokes. Akira was in line with the other swimmers waiting to go off the diving board that is about 50 feet high. A girl in back of the stands is writing a report about her daily swim log. Unbeknownst to the girl, a shadowy person snuck up and tries to grab the girl. When Akira got on the board, she stretched her arms and prepared to dive off. Just then, she turned her head to the stands and saw the girl getting pulled away by the shadowy person. Akira quickly dives off the board, plunged into the water, got out of the pool and rushed to the stands. When she got to the spot where the girl was sitting, she was already gone. All Akira found was a fancy, shiny red pen and her notebooks. Akira grabbed the stuff and looked out the entry door. "That news is right, there is a kidnapper going around here."

* * *

That afternoon Negi, Asuna, and Matthew were leaving the Mystery Club room. Matt posted on the door "Gone to Break Time. Be back soon." The gang left the building and exited out to the opening field. Matt scratched his head and made a thought, "We discovered who are we up against, but we still don't know where the kidnappers are, and why do they want the students."

"One thing's for sure," Chamo replied, "Your detective skills were impressive Mr. Oda."

"I thank for the compliment, Chamo."

Then a call to Negi's name was shouted. The gang looked up and saw Akira and Makie racing toward to Negi. Matt reacted quickly and hid behind Asuna's back. Akira and Makie were panting as they reached in front of Negi.

"I'm glad we found you professor Negi." wheezed Akira.

"What's the matter?" Negi replied.

"It's awful!" cried Makie, "Another student got kidnapped!"

Negi, Asuna, Matt, and Chamo were surprised.

"It's true," Akira continued, "I saw with my own eyes." She explained the whole scene to Negi. "All I have is her notebook and this pen. You have to do something."

Negi took the notebook and the pen and looked at it very carefully. Negi then raised his head to Makie and Akira. "Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what. I am your homeroom teacher."

Akira and Makie smiled. They bowed to Negi and left with a thank you. But even though Negi said he will protect them, he wasn't so sure to his word. He is still worried of more students getting captured, especially something happens to his own students. As soon Akira and Makie left, Matt came out behind from Asuna and examined the items.

"So what've we got here?" Matt took the notebook from Negi and examined the pages. "All the pages in here are written swim logs and reports." He skimmed the notebook until he came across the last written page where the last word "time" had the e's line crossed all the way to the bottom of the page. "There's nothing in here that will help us on our case." He looked at the cover of the notebook and it has the named Aya Minao on it. Matt will remember that name and he handed the notebook back to Negi and took the pen of him. He analyzed the pen and came to a surprise.

"Whoa! I have seen this pen before."

"Really, where Matt?" Asuna questioned.

"While I was looking for the academy, I passed by a store that had this pen on the display case. This pen is priceless, costs 50,000 yen."

"Wow!" surprised Chamo, "That's expensive. Whoever owned this pen sure has a lot of money."

"You bet Chamo, It has a good texture and fancy…shine…" Just then, Matt suddenly froze and gasped. Everyone was wandering what's wrong with Matt. A few seconds later Matt's head struck something. "That's it! Chamo you're a genius!"

"Of course I AM! Wait. I am?"

"What is it Matt?" Negi questioned.

"Well before I can tell you, we must see the dean."

"Why the dean?" Asuna asked.

"I'll bet he has the information we need to know about our kidnapped victims. Come on, let's go."

Matt rushed to the dean's office; Negi and Asuna followed behind Matt.

* * *

At the dean's office, Konoe is examining paper work about the academy's security machines. He smoothed his bread and began to think. "I hope this gets settle soon, otherwise I'll have to call the force team." _(**Knock, Knock**_) The dean heard the door and let the person in. It was Matt along with Negi, Asuna, and Chamo. "Oh, if it isn't my club boy Matthew, and nice to see you Negi and Asuna."

"Dean! Have I got news for you." said Matt in excitement.

"What it is?" the dean asked, "Does it have to do with the missing students?"

"Yep it sure does, and I'm onto something. I have a theory of what kind of students were kidnapped. But to make sure my theory is correct, I need to ask you for a favor. Do you have a folder of all the students that were kidnapped?"

"Yes indeed, I keep my reports on students that failed, have injury problems, and especially their attendance. Why do need their reports?"

"It's not the reports, it's their identification information. If you let me see their information, then I am one step ahead of capturing the kidnappers. Call it a hunch."

The dean stared Matt who looked affirmative and knows what he's doing. Dean Konoe smiled, "Of course you can, I trust you because what you say is truthful." Matt was pleased.

"I'll call the teachers' lounge and asked them to print out the files of the missing students. Asuna would you do me a favor?"

"Yeah Dean, name it." Asuna replied.

"Can you go to the teachers' lounge, pick the papers and bring'em back here, since you are a fast runner."

"Sure dean, I'm on it." Asuna headed towards the front doors and exited out. As Asuna started to run down the hallway and made a sharp turn around the first corner. She then bumped into a girl. Asuna scratched her head and looked at the girl rubbing her head. "I'm sorry about that, are you okay?"

The girl looked up at Asuna. "Yeah I'm fine, if excuse me I gotta be somewhere." The girl got up and fled away.

Asuna watched her go and disappeared. Just as she was about to press on forward, there was something under her left foot. She picked it up and it looked like a document paper. She couldn't figure out what the text stated, but she had a thought. "_I wonder if that girl drop this?_" She put the paper in her pocket and raced towards the teachers' lounge.

* * *

At the teachers' lounge, all the professors were on break, sitting, talking, drinking and eating their snack. Takamichi was looking at his students' grades from his class. One student got a "78" on her test, and the second student got a "61." Then the door opened and in came Asuna. Takamichi saw her panting and sweating.

"Hey Asuna, what is it?" said professor Takahata.

"Oh professor Takahata, I'm here to pick the paperwork of the missing students."

"Hmm?"

"You know, the dean call you guys because it was 'important and urgent."

"Oh right! Of course! He called that our reliable detective is onto something." Takamichi called out another teacher and asked him to bring the files of the students. The other teacher got the folder and gave it to Takamichi. "Here you go Asuna."

"Thanks, I'll be leaving now." Asuna rushed out the door and headed to the dean's office. Takamichi watched her go and smiled. "That Asuna is growing up, I wonder if she made friends with that young man."

* * *

Negi, Matt, and the dean are waiting for Asuna's arrival. Matt looked around the office while he was patiently waiting. Then suddenly, the doors opened and came in Asuna huffing and puffing. Matt and Negi looked at her in a complete surprise. "Sheesh Asuna, did you ran all the way from the lounge to here?" Matt asked in exaggeration.

"Hey, get it done quick, from what I heard." said Asuna as she panting and sweating all over herself.

"Ah Asuna," said the dean, "Have you got what I've asked?"

"Yep, here it is." Asuna passed the folder to Matt. Negi looked leaned over to the folder.

"What is it?" asked Negi.

"In here Negi we'll find some very valuable information about our kidnapped victims." Matt explained. Just as he was about to open the folder, someone came in through front doors. Everyone turned and looked. It is Setsuna all worried and frightening.

"Miss Setsuna," Dean said, "What brings you here?"

"Hey Setsuna, What's the matter?" Negi asked.

"It's terrible! I can't believe it!"

"What? What happened?" Asuna asked.

"It's Miss Konoka! She's been…KIDNAPPED!"

"WHHHAAAAATTTT!?" Everyone yelled.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Setsuna is on the couch crying and sobering about Konoka. "I can't believe I let my guard down, and Miss Konoka is gone." Setsuna cried and rubbed her eyes. Matt brought a tissue to her and patted on her head.

"Take it easy Setsuna," Matt responded as he tried to calm her down. "Now tell me what happened? Maybe your story can help us track down the thieves."

Setsuna wiped her eyes with the tissue, took a deep breath, and began to calm down. She looked up at Matt and the others and then spoke forwardly to them.

"Alright, here's what happened. My mistress and I…"

"Uhh, Setsuna," Asuna interrupted, "You don't have to call her 'Miss.'"

"Oh right, I keep forgetting. Anyway, it started when Konoka and I took a stroll along the forest path. We saw the lacrosse fields from a distance and just watch the girls play. Konoka got distracted and enjoyed watching the girls play their game. But then I sensed something wrong. A strange presence was nearby. I rushed to see who it was to protect Konoka's sake, but the moment I arrived, the presence was gone. I could've sworn I felt someone was watching us. Then it happened. I heard Konoka's scream, and turned around and saw her being carried away into the forest. I ran as fast as I can to catch up to the kidnapper. The woods were so thick that I couldn't see Konoka or the kidnapper. I lost sight of them and I panicked and cried. When I got out of the woods, I slowly started walking back to the academy feeling guilty and weak of losing Konoka. I blame myself for this. It is my entire fault that I lost Konoka. It's all MY fault!"

As Matt watched Setsuna cry, her tears reminded Matt of his late parents and he never saw them again. He then made a firm face and put his right hand on Setsuna's left shoulder.

"Don't worry Setsuna," he said, "I Matthew Oda will help you find Konoka and the missing students. And I will not stop until I capture those maniacal menaces and end this charade once and for all."

Setsuna was pleased by Matt, and her tears stopped running down to her cheeks. She stood up and bowed at Matthew. "Thank you Matthew-san. Oh thank you! Thank you!"

Negi, Asuna, and the dean all smiled at Matt, for a courageous young man would do something so honest and so responsible. After Matt patted Setsuna, he looked back at the folder and started to open up. Everyone, except Dean Konoe, got close and observed the files. Each page contists the student's personal information, address, and birth.

Asuna scratched her head in confusion. "Uh Matt, this doesn't help much. All it says on these pages are the students' interest, dislikes, and their addresses."

"Yes Matt," replied Negi, "How's this going to help us find the kidnapped students and Konoka."

"There's more to this evidence than meets the eye." Matt replied in a positive attitude, "Dean you don't mind if I keep these? They're important of learning our victims and how they are going to help us capture the criminals."

"Do whatever you need to Matthew." said the dean in firm attitude, "I am depending on you to get the job done, otherwise you'll be out of a job."

"Thanks dean," Matt smiled, and then he looked at Negi and the girls and asked a question. "Do you guys have a computer around here I can borrow?"

Asuna approached Matt, "Yeah, there's a ton in the computer room. We'll show you."

"Thanks Asuna. And since you know academy like the back of your hands, why don't you lead the way?" Asuna, Negi, and Setsuna guided Matt Oda out the office and to the computer room.

* * *

Outside at the front part of the Math building on the steps, Kazumi and Sayo were talking about the Matt on the case.

"Do really think that Matt Oda is really going to apprehend those kidnappers?" Sayo asked while she was hovering over Kazumi's head.

"I don't know, but he is one handsome guy. If I can get a scoop on him, it'll be my biggest break of all time." Then Kazumi sighed. "The only problem is he's afraid of girls. This phobia of his makes it hard to get my greatest story on this Matt Oda."

"Why are you so interested on this Matt so much?"

"Well for starters Sayo, it's his name that got me interested. I mean how come his name is English, yet he's a good looking guy?"

"Your right Kazumi, despite his last name is Japanese."

"Well…time will tell. I'm sure I'll meet him again, soon."

"How can you tell Kazumi?"

"Because I gave him the report on the whole academy and he owes me a favor next time we meet."

* * *

At the computer room, Matt uses one of the computers to search through vital information on the students. By a lot of research, he manages to find the perfect valuable information.

"So what do you got Matt?" said Chamo.

"Aha! I knew it! This proves my theory." Matt exclaimed.

"What is?" Asuna asked.

"Take a look at this student's biography." Everyone zoomed in on the screen. "It says here Aya Minao is the daughter of the CEO of _Flashy Fashion Frolics_, a company that sells top line clothes. Their business is so populated that the company made more than 10 million yen."

"Wow! That's a lot of moolah!" Chamo yelled. Matt opened another web page to show another student's biography.

"And this other girl is named Minako who has father who is a high class businessman of selling famous fiction books. He profited 252,000 yen on average he sells."

"Man, that's a lot!" surprised Asuna

"So what are you getting at?" Negi asked.

"The students that were kidnapped all came from families who are wealthy and rich. They have a lot of money." Negi, the girls, and Chamo were astonished. "The kidnappers that took these girls must want them for the money."

"Matt how did you figured this out?" Chamo asked.

"From what you said Chamo." Chamo was confused. "Remember the pen Akira found. Like I said, this pen is on store that was too expensive to buy. And like you said Chamo, someone had a lot of money to buy this pen. At first I couldn't understand why the kidnappers were stealing more than one girl, and why these specific girls, until I realized they have something in common, and this was it. All the students that were captured are girls that are rich and can buy expensive stuff like this pen."

Negi, Chamo, and the girls were amazed. "An excellent deductive reasoning Matt." Setsuna replied in astonishment.

"There is one problem I'm confused. Why would the kidnappers need money for?"

"For power Matt!" Chamo shouted, "It has to be, the more money the more power, am I right?"

"Probably, but that's too obvious. I mean why would students kidnap other students?"

"Could it be that they need money so they live in the life of luxury?" Setsuna wondered.

"Highly doubtful miss, why then go through all the kidnpping." Matt replied.

While the gang were discussing, Asuna kept thinking to herself about Konoka and the other students. She looked at her pocket and saw the piece of paper the girl dropped. She took it out and examined it again. Then Matt spotted Asuna with the paper in her hands.

"Hey Asuna," Matt said, "What've you got there?"

"This, I don't know. It's some sort of documented paper or something."

"May I take a look?" Asuna nodded and gave the paper to Matt. Matt read every line on the paper and with an incredible shock, he made a discovery. "Where did you get this Asuna?"

Asuna tries to remember the whole scene. "Well…I remember I was rushing to the teachers' lounge to pick up the files of the kidnapped students. When all of sudden when I made a sharp turn, I bumped into a girl. She said she was sorry, and she left in a hurry. Then when I stood back up, I saw this paper on the floor. I assumed the girl must have dropped it."

After hearing Asuna's testimony, Matt paused a moment and began to think. He quietly thought of something. He then snapped his fingers and opened his eyes. "That's it! Asuna, everyone, we are onto something."

"You got a lead?" Negi asked.

"Sure do! Take a look at this." Everyone got close to Matt and the paper. "It says here the girl that Asuna bumped into has a transfer processor that lets this student move from her previous school to the new one. And that new one is Mahora Academy. But she couldn't transfer out of her previous academy due to her budget cuts. But the main reason why this clue is valuable is because it contains something vital."

"And what's that Matt?" Asuna asked.

Matt pointed out on the paper. "Look right here." Everyone looked where Matt was pointing. Matt's finger points to the line stated _Current Academic location: Azumi Middle School_. By reading that line, it got Negi and Asuna's attention and realized something.

"Strange, why do I feel like I seen that name before?" Negi wondered.

Then Asuna snapped herself. "Wait! Didn't that other gal went to same school as this one here?"

"Right on the money Asuna." Matt shouted, "Remember the card we found the other night." Asuna, Negi, and Chamo nodded expect Setsuna who don't what's going on. "Setsuna you weren't there with us that night, but I'll explain something else that's useful about this card." Matt looked back at the computer and research under the name "Sakashi Watanbe." With careful studying, Matt found the perfect database on Sakashi. "Hear this everyone. According to this article, Sakashi Watanbe is an intelligent student back in Azumi Middle School. She passed with flying colors in most all of her general education classes; she even won a ribbon at a science fair. She wanted to transfer to Mahora Academy, but her offer was declined when she didn't have the money. After that, she disappeared and nobody seen her again."

After the gang read that one part on the article, they're wonder why would an intelligent student just suddenly disappear if she was successful in her current school. Then Setsuna came to a question. "Matt-san…could this girl and the other one that dropped this paper, be related to…"

"The kidnappers?" said Matt filling in Setsuna's question, "If what you're saying is true, then of course. It is therefore, I have a plan to catch these kidnappers and we will solve this case once and for all." Everyone started to listen in on Matt Oda's plan. "The first step we need to do is have the perfect bait. And what I mean bait, I mean the next victim who's going get kidnapped. When we find out who our next victim is, then we can move on the next part of our plan." Matt paused for a moment and thought of something. "Do you have anybody you know who's rich and wealthy?"

Negi and the others thought really hard, and then in a flash came to their answer. "Ayaka Yukihiro!" Everyone shouted.

"You know her?" Matt asked as if Negi and the others know Ayaka really well.

"Know her?" Asuna replied, "She's not only my obnoxious blonde classmate, and the class representative, but she is also the wealthiest student in our class."

"Then that's our bait Asuna. Would you ask her to do a simple favor for our plan?"

Chamo popped and onto Negi's shoulder and replied out, "Uh, can't you just tell Miss Ayaka to her directly Matt?"

"I would Chamo, but you know me well why I can't."

"Right, I almost forgot your phobia of girls." Negi responded.

"Don't worry Matt," Setsuna stepped in, "We'll do the talking to Ayaka."

"Yeah Matt," Asuna replied, "Just tell us what you want to say to Ayaka."

"Okay, now we know our bait, here's the plan…" Matt whispered and explained the whole situation. After Matt explained everything, they all left the room. Matt turns to Negi and the girls. "You know what to do." Matt explained.

"Hai!" everyone shouted. And they all headed different directions.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Asuna and Negi looked all around the academy to find Ayaka Yukihiro. They looked everywhere, and they were afraid that she already headed back to the dorm. After arriving at the music building, they came across Ayaka playing her violin all by herself in a room. Negi and Asuna looked at each other.

"Okay Negi, you know what to do." said Asuna.

"Alright, but I'm not good at this." said Negi while he is shaking and worrying a little at the same time.

"Come on you little brat. Setsuna and Matt are depending on us on this job. Ayaka really likes you,…in a weird way."

"Yeah Negster, you can do it." said Chamo encouraging Negi.

"Mmmm…alright." Negi walked into the room and greeted Ayaka. "Hello uh… class representative."

Ayaka stopped playing her violin and saw Negi standing in right front of her. "Oh, professor Negi, well hi, what are you doing here?"

"Um well you see…" Negi looked back at Asuna without turning his head. Asuna rolled her hand forward, telling him to keep going. Negi blushed but he lift his head to see Ayaka's face. "Uhhh, well, um, I…I have a favor to ask you."

Ayaka's heart started to race and her face turned red. She calmly smiled, "Why Negi, of course I would take your favor; you're the most handsome boy I had ever met in my life."

From outside the room, Asuna started to grief. "_Oh suck it up drama queen._" thought Asuna.

"So what is it professor?" said Ayaka as her eyes started to sparkle.

"Uhh, well I want to talk to you later tonight about something important."

"Tonight, oh sure, anything for you Negi-sensei."

"Uh great, meet me outside of the girls' dormitory building doors at nine and I'll be there."

"You got it professor, I put this in my one and only Negi schedule handbook, design it myself."

Asuna collapsed to the floor. "_She has a 'Negi' schedule handbook!? She's definitely a cradle robber._"

"Alright professor Springfield, I'll be there like you asked." said Ayaka with great happiness.

"Thank you miss class representative." said Negi while he was bowing.

Negi and Ayaka waved their hands at each other. The moment Negi got out of the room and saw Asuna, he was breathing heavily and relieved that his task was over. "Whew, thank goodness that's over." said Negi feeling all relaxed.

"Hey you were great bro, you should keep doing like this every time." Chamo cried out.

Asuna grabbed Chamo's head and started to scrunch him. "Don't you get the wrong idea you little rat!"

Chamo squirmed back and forth begging for mercy. "Alright Asuna…I give up." Asuna let go of Chamo and his head was all squished up.

"C'mon you guys, let's meet Matt and Setsuna." Asuna said, Negi and Chamo agreed. They left the building and headed out to the streets.

Ayaka picks up her violin and started to play with more feeling and grace. Her faced was all red like she fell love. While she was playing her violin, she had a happy thought. "_Wow, I wonder what are we going to talk about? Could it be our marriage?_"

* * *

Matthew and Setsuna were waiting outside at the front gate of the academy. Setsuna looked at Matt with a firm look. "So will this work?"

"You bet Setsuna, once the plan is in motion, will find the kidnappers and the missing students, including Konoka, in a flash."

"I owe everything to you Matt-san." Matt Oda winked and gave thumbs-up back to Setsuna.

Just then, Asuna and Negi arrived, Matt and Setsuna got closer to them.

"So, did she get the permission?" Matt asked.

"Sure has Matt, hook, line, and sinker." said Asuna with a wink and thumbs-up.

"Great job, with Ayaka as bait, we're reading to move onto phase two of our plan. C'mon let's head back to the dorms and get prepared." Everyone started walking back waiting for the sky to get dark.

* * *

Later that night, outside the front of the girl's dormitory, Ayaka arrived exactly on time waiting for Negi's arrival. She looked at her watched and begins tapping her feet as she was beginning to lose her patience. "Where is he? I hope nothing bad happened to him." She spotted a bench just not far from her position. She walked to the bench and sat on it. Her impatience grown, getting her anxiety all worked up. She looked up to the sky and saw the half-moon glowing in the night atmosphere. "I hope Negi didn't get lost, otherwise I'll have to call my special Yukihiro force team."

Not far from Ayaka are Negi and the gang watching her closely from behind the trees, waiting for the kidnapper to appear.

"When the kidnapper comes, that's where you strike Setsuna." Matt explained.

"I'm on it." Setsuna replied.

They waited and waited until finally out from the bushes is the kidnapper getting close to Ayaka. She was still distracted thinking about Negi and looking at the moon.

"There it is! The kidnapper!" Asuna quietly shouted.

"Wait for the right moment Setsuna." said Matt.

"Right Matt." said Setsuna getting her katana ready to pull out.

The kidnapper got closer and closer to Ayaka. Its hands started to get closer to Ayaka's head.

"Ayaka! LOOK OUT!" cried Negi. She quickly snapped herself and the kidnapper jolted. Setsuna popped out of the trees and swings her sword on the kidnapper which she avoided the attack. Ayaka screamed so loud that it alerted the girls from the dormitory. The kidnapper quickly scurried away and Setsuna chased after it.

"Quick Asuna let's go!" Matt shouted. Matt and Asuna chased after the kidnapper leaving Negi checking on Ayaka.

"Class representative, all you alright?" Negi asked.

"Professor, I'm glad it's you. Wow, was that scary."

Negi turned around and saw few girls coming out of the dorm.

"Hey what happened?" said Haruna.

"We heard a scream, everyone alright?" said Fei Ku.

"Everything's fine," Negi exclaimed, "Take Ayaka back to the dorm, I got to do something." Negi grabbed his staff, hopped on, and flew towards the direction where Matt and the others are. The girls watched Negi fly away as if he was off doing something heroic for the girls.

"Everything all alright, Ayaka?" said Kaede.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Ayaka wiping her clothes, "I just hope Negi's going to be okay."

* * *

The chase is still on as Setsuna is getting closer to the kidnapper. Matt and Asuna were behind Setsuna following the kidnapper. "Stop! You're not going anywhere!" Setsuna shouted. Just as she was about to chant and swing her sword, the kidnapper pulled out a smoke bomb and triggered it. The smoke thickened and it blinded Setsuna along with Matt and Asuna.

"Dah! I can't see" Asuna cried.

"Crap! Where did you go you vile villain." said Setsuna.

Negi was flying high as he saw the smoke covering Matt and the others. He swooped down to rescue them.

"Hold on, I'll get rid of this smoke." Negi pulled out his staff and started to chant. "Rastel Maskil Magister. De flantem." The spell Negi chanted cleared the smoke away. Sadly to everyone the kidnapper got away.

"Dang it! And we were so close!" Chamo complained.

"Oh no, does this mean we have to start all over again?" Negi worried.

"Now we'll never rescue Konoka." said Setsuna sadly.

Matt lifted his finger and waved it back and forth. "Not to worry everyone! I knew something like this would happen, so I planned ahead." Everyone looked at Matt as if he has something to track down the kidnapper. Matt reached into his pocket and picked out a spool of very thin string. "This string will help us find our kidnappers and the missing students."

"Wait, how's that going to help us?" Asuna wondered.

"Just before the kidnapper triggered the smoke bomb, I used my handy slingshot and a needle with the string on it, to shoot at the kidnapper before it got away." Matt pointed the gang at something on the ground. "And it worked; this string will lead right to the kidnappers' hideout."

The gang sees the string leading all the way into the woods. "Matt you're amazing!" said Setsuna, "Great thinking."

"I thank for the compliment, now let's follow this string and see where it will leads."

The team followed the string that lead into the deep part of the woods. After walking through the woods for a while, they spotted a light far from their position. It wasn't too bright, but enough to see it.

"What's that light?" Negi asked.

"We'll find out when we get there." Matt responded.

As they got closer to the light, they discovered it was coming from inside an old shack out in an open field next to a small river. The string went through the door between the opening crack of the door and the frame.

"This is it. The kidnappers are in here." said Matt, "Now if we can find a way to see them inside."

Everyone searched around the shack. Asuna found a window that was close to her height. She called out to the others where the window is. The gang peaked inside the shack very carefully and cautiously. Inside were Konoka and the other students tied up in a corner, and a few kidnappers standing and holding knives towards the tied up girls. There at the other side of the room is a girl talking to her cell phone.

"Miss Konoka!" Setsuna quietly cried.

"Shh! Quiet!" Matt shushed her, "We don't want the kidnappers know we're here." Matt looked back inside and noticed the girl talking on her cell phone. "I know that girl."

"What, which one?" Asuna asked.

"See the one with the cell phone." Everyone looked at her and a thought came into their minds. She had brown hair that was tied into one bun on the back of her head, a little bit of freckles on her cheeks, and has a gold thin necklace on her neck. She wearing a teal color sweatshirt and a long black skirt with brown slip-on shoes.

"Why is it that I see her before?" Chamo questioned.

"That's because she's Sakashi Watanbe, remember?" Everyone looked at her again and Matt's right.

"You're right Matt!" surprised Asuna, "She must be one of the kidnappers, but who is she talking to on the phone."

Matt rubs his chin, "If only there is way I can hear her from this window."

Konoka looked all around the room worried and scared, hoping someone would come to her and the other students' rescue. She kept looking around the room until she spotted Negi, Setsuna, and the others outside the window. Konoka made a small grin and was relieved they are here to rescue her and the other students. Matt shush Konoka not to jolt that they were in present, then in a flash Matt got an idea. Using his hand gestures, he told Konoka to get one of the kidnappers to open the window, so they can hear what Sakashi is saying. Konoka nodded and looked back at one of the kidnappers.

"Say it's getting hot in here, is it okay you open the window for me." Konoka asked.

One of the kidnappers thought to herself while she scratched her head. "Well, it is getting hot in here. Alright I'll open the window. Hey Sakashi can I?" Sakashi turned to her and nodded. While the girl walks towards the window, Matt told the gang to get down. She opened the window and put a stand to hold the window's position. When the girl's back was turned, Negi and his team got up. Matt turned his head to the side and cupped his ear for better hearing. He can barely hear Sakashi talking to her cell phone.

"Listen mister, we got your girl. If don't give us what we need, then we might harm your daughter in an ugly way." Sakashi paused herself to hear the recipient on the other end of the phone. "NO! Give us the cash first then we'll hand you back your girl."

"I knew it!" said Matt, "She using the hostage students as ransom, and I bet I know why."

"You got til 24 hours to deal with me, or you can say goodbye to your daughter." Sakashi hung up her call and then sighed.

"Sakashi I don't think this is going to work." said one of the kidnappers.

"Yeah, we're getting nowhere fast." said another.

"Try to hold on more." said Sakashi trying to encourage them, "We all have the same issue, and we are not going back to Azumi Middle School. I don't want to go back there again, neither all of you too."

"I understand what you mean." said the first kidnapper, "We all passed our grades so well from that school, but it is still a total nightmare of that place."

"Yeah I don't want to go back there." said the second kidnapper. "I really like to stay here at Mahora Academy."

"Then you must understand that even though what we are doing is dangerous and risky, it is our only way to get inside Mahora Academy." Sakashi explained.

Back outside Negi and the team crouched down and started to talk.

"We need to help them, Konoka and the others." said Negi, "But how?"

"I'll just barge in there and use my chi power to weaken them." said Setsuna.

Matt waved his arms to stop Setsuna. "No! Don't! Do that and we'll put Konoka and others in grave danger."

"But Matt…" Asuna moaned.

"Don't worry, my brain never fails on me. I've got an idea."

Back inside Konoka keeps hearing the kidnappers talking and discussing about their problems. She made thought and said to them, "Um, girls? What do you mean you can't go back to Azumi Middle School?"

Sakashi got close to Konoka. "You wouldn't understand our problems. You don't know what it's like to be miserable and being treated like geeks." Sakashi got her cell phone out again and started to make a call. "Now tell me miss, what's your home phone number?" Konoka didn't say anything; she just sat there frozen and stared at Sakashi. "If you don't tell me, my buddies will make you cry really badly."

Konoka was so scared and started to slowly open her mouth. Just when she's about to say the first word, a huge gust of wind came into the house. The wind is so strong that it started to shake the objects inside the shack.

"Ah, what's with this wind?" Sakashi cried.

Then one of the kidnappers screamed when she saw a coat floating in midair. It was heading right towards her. She ducked, but the coat was still after her. Sakashi, the other kidnappers, and the hostage girls got really scared when all the objects: paper, pots, shoes, and the chairs started to float all around inside the shack. The kidnappers were screaming and shouting as they try to avoid the flying objects. Konoka remained calm when she knew it had to be a trick to fool the kidnappers. She looked at the window again and there she saw Matthew. He winked and gave a thumbs-up to Konoka. She smiled and winked back at Matt.

Matt looked back at Negi. "Alright Negi, it's time to get those kidnappers outta here."

"Right Matt." Negi responded. He and his staff glowed. "Spiritus virtutes, quae ego praecipio vobis. De laqueo puellae!"

After Negi's chant, all the objects in the shack started to dance all around kidnappers to frighten them. All the kidnappers screamed and shouted.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Sakashi screamed. She opened the door and the kidnappers headed outside.

"Now Setsuna!" screamed Asuna hiding behind the shack.

The kidnappers raced out of the shack until they were suddenly stopped when Setsuna is right in front them. She glanced at the kidnapped as they were still scared from the haunted objects that frighten them. Setsuna pulled out talisman papers and swiftly throws them on the kidnappers' foreheads. The talismans glowed as the word "asleep" in Hanzi started to glow too. The kidnapped slowly collapsed to the ground and fell asleep.

"Excellent work team!" Matt shouted, "Now let's save the hostages."

Negi nodded and did another chant. "Conuertere." His spell has put all the objects in the shack back in its regular place. The hostages were all calmed down. Negi and his team rushed inside the shack.

"Girls, everyone okay?" Negi yelled.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said one of the captive girls, "Heaven has answered our plea."

"Yeah, about time." said another one, "We were all getting worried and scared."

"C'mon let's get these students untied." said Matt.

"Miss Konoka!" Setsuna cried.

"Set-chan." Konoka responded.

Setsuna went up to Konoka and quickly hugged her. Setsuna started to cry. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you."

Konoka smiled and a tear went down to her cheek. "Setsuna, I told you not to call me 'miss.'"

Negi, Asuna, and Matt watched them and made a smile. After Matt untied the first student, he was a little bit scared because of his phobia, but he pulled her up on her feet. She looked at Matt and she grinned.

"Thank you so much, mister…"

"Oh, uh, the name's Matthew Oda, call me Matt for short."

"Thanks Matthew-san."

Matt glanced at her face and realized something. "Hey are you Aya?"

"Yes I am, why?"

Matt pulled out something from his pocket. "You dropped your pen." He gave to Aya, and she was pleased. Aya hugged Matt. Matt was a little bit scared of her, but he endured it.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The next morning at the dean's office, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Matt, Takamichi, and all the kidnappers were all gathered in front of Dean Konoe. The kidnappers' heads were down and felt miserable for they had done.

"So tell me, how did this all happen?" the dean asked.

"Allow me to explain Dean Konoe." said Matt with a firm attitude. "You see it all started when these genius girls from Azumi Middle School got together and planned the kidnapping from the start of the beginning of this school year. They waited for the right moment to capture the certain victims and used them as hostages. I realized after researching that the victims have all one thing in common."

"They were rich." Asuna explained.

"Right Asuna, and there is reason why. Sakashi and these other girls all wanted to transfer here at Mahora Academy. But no matter how hard they tried or begged, they couldn't fulfill one part of their goal."

"They didn't have enough tuition." said Konoka.

"Exactly! I realized who our victims were when we discovered the pen Aya dropped. The pen was so expensive and flashy, only a millionaire would buy it. And I revealed who our criminals are when I found Sakashi's I.D. student card and documented paper from one of these girls. These evidence proved that these kidnappers all came from the same middle school. They were students just like Mahora's students. The kidnappers use the hostages as ransom. They force the victims to call their parents and exchange the victims' freedom for a ton of dough. They wouldn't dare to harm or lay a scratch on the victims, the kidnappers acted brutally to the victims' parents just to make them think their child was in danger. And that's whole story."

The dean smoothed his long bread and hummed. "Very interesting. You've done well Mr. Oda."

"But there's still one question I can't figure out." Matt turned to Sakashi. "When we eavesdropped your conversation last night, you all said you didn't want to go back to Azumi Middle School no matter what. Why is that?"

Sakashi didn't want to answer and looked away.

"Please we need know to know why. If you don't tell us, how can we help you."

She looked back at Matt. She then saw something in his eyes that got her to talk. She paused for a moment, breathed, exhaled, and looked at the dean.

"Back at Azumi Middle School, the girls and I were the greatest students of all time. We passed all our general education classes with flying colors. We are progressing so well that we should probably transfer into a university. But there's one thing we hated and never intended to go back to Azumi Middle Schol. Despite that we were very intelligent, all the other students mocked us and tortured us. Because the other students aren't intelligent like us, they just assume we were education lovers, in a bad etiquette way. We were called 'Geeks,' 'Four-eyed Brainiacs,' and 'Techno-nerds.' We were tired of their insults, so we asked our parents, even if we begged, to transfer out that horrible place and move to Mahora Academy. I read that Mahora is a brilliant place and can have a perfect position for genius girls like us. But our parents did have enough tuition for Mahora, and our transfer offer was declined. So we got together as a team and ran away from Azumi Middle School. We made it here at Mahora Academy, and started the kidnapping threat."

After everyone heard Sakashi's story, they understand completely and they observed Sakashi and the kidnappers with a concern look.

"But please! Don't take us back there. We don't want to suffer like this." Sakashi started to cry. Then the other kidnappers cried after her. "Please, will do anything; just don't take us back there again. We don't want to live in that nightmare again. PLEASE!"

The dean watched them in sorrow and wasn't sure about their plea. He looked at Konoka with a worried look. Konoka looked back at his grandfather and then she smiled and nodded. The dean thought the same way too after he saw Konoka's nod.

"I read your profiles, and you are very bright and generous students. So therefore I let you slide and let you live here for the rest of your education years."

Sakashi and the other girls stopped crying. They looked up to the dean and smiled.

"However though, you did a violent act to my students, so you still must be punished. You will do clean-up duty throughout the whole academy, bathrooms, streets, and hallways until further notice. Is that fair to you?"

Sakashi and the girls looked at each other and smiled. Sakashi grabbed both of the dean's hand shaked. "Oh thank you! Thank you! We promise after our punishment, we'll never kidnap another rich student again. Am I right girls?" They all nodded.

"You're very welcome. I'll find some way to keep you girls here, in the meantime your cleaning days starts now. Takamichi."

"Right dean. Okay girls, right this way." Professor Takahata showed Sakashi and the girls the way. Before they headed out the doors, Sakashi told to stop and looked back at Negi, Asuna, Matt, Setsuna, and Konoka.

She grinned. "Thank you."

Negi and his pals smiled back. Sakashi, the girls, and professor Takahata left the room.

Matt put his hand on Negi's shoulder. "And with that everyone, the case is _closed_."

"Way to go Matt, you save the day." said Asuna complimenting Matt.

"Yeah Matt you were the best!" said Chamo who popped out of Negi's pocket.

"Your intelligence and smarts are so superior. I respect that Matthew-san." said Setsuna.

"Yes, I agree with everyone." said Negi.

"Me too, Matthew-san." said Konoka.

"Aahhh, you guys. Thanks." Matthew blushed. "But I couldn't solve this mystery without your help. So actually, _we_ save the day."

The dean stood up from his chair and spoke to Matthew. "I'm very impressed that you successfully saved the students. I can see your mystery-solving skills are worthy enough to be in my academy. You made me very proud, Oda-san."

"Thanks dean, I really do appreciate your compliment. Although I still haven't gotten over my fear of girls yet, I will be ready to tackle any mystery and case that ever comes in my way."

The dean smiled and so did Negi and the others. Matt looked at his watch and realizes it's almost time for class to start.

"Oh, Class is about to start guys," said Matt, "You better hurry or else you'll be late."

"But what about you Matt?" Konoka asked.

"I'm going to be in the Mystery Club cleaning up and making more room for students that want to be in the club." He walked out the front doors, and waved back at Negi and the others. "Well you better get going, I'll see you later."

After they watched Matt leave the room, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chamo, are worried about him. In their minds they think he's all alone in that quiet room.

* * *

Negi and his students returned to Class 1-A and entered inside the room. There they saw a bunch of students gathered around at a desk. Negi and the girls got closer to them.

"Hey what's going on everyone?" Asuna asked.

"Miss Bells," said Ayaka, "And Negi, you came at the right time."

"Why is that?" Konoka questioned.

"Take a look at this newspaper Kazumi wrote." said Ako as she passed the newspaper to Negi.

Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chamo looked at the newspaper and they were amazed. On the front page's headline stated, "_Rich and Generous Girls Saved by a Young Gentleman._" Negi and the others are thinking the "Young Gentleman" is Matthew Oda. Just then Kazumi entered the room along with the friendly ghost Sayo. Three girls went up to Kazumi and started asking questions.

"Hey Kazumi is it true that this 'gentleman' saved the kidnapped students?" Makie asked.

"Of course, I got the report from Aya who was one of the kidnapped victims and she told me about this young man who saved her life and the other girls."

"So then, who's this gentleman?" Haruna questioned.

Kazumi grabbed the newspaper and searched for the right page. She pointed out on the newspaper. "Read it right here."

Satomi volunteered to read the passage Kazumi pointed out. "_Witness and victim Aya Minao was said she was rescued by a young man named Matthew Oda._" said Satomi as she was reading the article.

"Who's Matthew Oda?" Yuna asked.

"Why he's a very handsome and kind man." Kazumi responed, "He was a very good-looking guy when I first met him."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Yue asked.

"Sadly no," Kazumi moaned, "When I took a picture of him, he said to delete it, because he's in this state that he's afraid of girls. Any kind of girl. If I showed you the picture, then you all might get excited about this Matt Oda and you won't leave him alone. He has to overcome this fear all by himself."

"Well that sucks." complained Misa, "But it'll be nice to meet this Matt Oda. It's weird how his first name is not Japanese."

"I know what you mean Misa." said Natsumi.

The girls talked and talked about Matt Oda while Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chamo were discussing something.

"He really made the news." said Konoka gleefully, "But I still feel sad for him being all alone in that club."

"Yeah we should probably do something for him." said Asuna, "We really owe Matt Oda for saving you Konoka, and those other girls."

"Yes, I understand, but what?" Negi worried. He paused for a moment and began to think. Then a moment later he had an idea. "I've got it."

"What it is Negi?" Konoka asked.

"Well…" just when Negi was about to answer, the school bell rang. It was time for lecturing. "I'll tell you guys right after class."

"Alright Negi." Asuna replied.

Everyone got back to their seating position and Negi started to write on the chalkboard.

* * *

Later that afternoon in the Mystery Club, Matt was drinking his water bottle and reading a newspaper article about his success solving and capturing the kidnappers.

"Well what do ya know? I made the news. And interesting, Kazumi wrote this report as well." Matt was very happy, but he started to frown a little when he took his eye off the newspaper and looked at the room with all empty chairs. "Too bad I don't have any club members yet. Oh well, time will tell. I'm sure someone will show up and join my club."

**_Knock Knock_**. Matt heard the sound and looked at the door. "Come in!" When the door opened, there was Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna standing right in front of Matt. "Oh it's you guys. Is there something you need?"

Negi spoke first, "Um yes Matthew, you see…" He stopped for a moment and looked back at the girls. He then looked at Chamo who was on Negi's left shoulder. He turned his head to Matt and gave the word. "We…We want to join your club."

Matt twitched and opened his mouth. Negi and the girls took out a club registration form and showed it to Matt.

"Really? You like solving mysteries?" Matt asked.

"It's not only that Matt." Konoka replied, "It just we are so worried of you being all alone in this club. I mean you have no parents or other family members, so we want to keep you company."

"Yeah, plus we owe you so much for helping us getting Konoka back." said Setsuna, "She really is our great and important friend."

"So Matt, can we please join in?" Asuna asked.

"But what about Negi's teaching job?" Matt worried.

"The dean says it's okay." Negi replied, "As long I don't have any more lectures to teach, I can come here whenever I want."

Matt Oda smiled as he never felt this honorable feeling so much. He asked the gang to bring the forms to him. He wrote his name on each of the forms and told Negi and the others what to do next. "Alright, all you have to do now is write your name, contact phone number, the name of the club, and the building and room number." They all wrote it down and gave their forms back to Matt. He stacked the forms together neatly and put them in a folder. He then turned to the gang. "So you guys are officially in. Welcome to the Mystery Club." Negi, the girls, and Chamo all smiled.

"So what you like to talk about?" Matt asked.

"Well what do you have in here?" Asuna asked.

"We got lots cool and interesting brain-teasing puzzles. Here I'll show you." Matt grabbed a book from the shelf and flipped the pages to find a perfect puzzle for the gang. He laid the book on the table and showed them a puzzle. He explained to them how the puzzle works on that certain page.

After they talked about the first puzzle, they talked about how to solve tricky math problems, and talk about mysterious events happening from ancient history. They been doing these interesting activities all afternoon, and everyone was very happy.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Short Circuit

**I. First Mysteries**

**2. Short Circuit**

**Inspired by the creator of Negima!: Ken Akamastu**

**Chapter 1**

One fine day at the Mahora's science building, in a lab contains Satomi and Chao are working on a special project. Satomi Hakase has a schematic design on her clipboard, while she is watching Chao Lingshen use a laser to install a part on their project.

"Whew, that did it." said Lingshen wiping the sweat off her head.

Satomi gazed at Chao for a moment and then made the thought. "Hey Chao, when are you going back to the future?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Lingshen said when she looked back at Satomi in a confused look.

"Well, aren't you going back home to your own time. You said after our Jr. High graduation, you're going back to your time."

"Yeeaahh, but I have been thinking…" Chao put her finger on her chin and looked up to the ceiling. "Negi-bozu did a wonderful job saving my home in my time, so there's no need to worry about it anymore. I thought I spend with you guys one more time before I can go back. The dean approved me that I can be a student here at the academy again." Chao smiled, "I'll stay until our high school years are over."

Satomi grinned and was happy to have her friend stay here for a little longer. After Chao put the final touches on their project, Satomi examined the object. "This machine will guarantee to win the contest."

"Yep it sure will." Chao replied, "With this machine that neutralizes someone's anger, everyone will be living in peace, and this puppy will definitely win the contest."

* * *

At the academic building, inside of class 1-A, Negi just finished grading his students' papers. Some of the girls in the class were talking about their test they had. He puts them in his folder of graded papers. Chamo popped out from Negi's left pocket and told Negi something.

"Hey bro, that was a tough test they all had."

"Yes, high school is a little bit difficult to learn and study," Negi replied, "but my students are doing their best to stay on top."

A few moments later, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna came into the classroom. They got close to Negi and made a request.

"Hey Negi, we're all done with our clubs." said Asuna, "Why don't we go and see Matt Oda."

"Yeah, I bet he's got more members today." Setsuna replied. Negi grinned and nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Chamo said as he jumped on Negi's left shoulder. Negi grabbed his books and exited the class with Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna.

Ayaka, Chizuru, and Natsumi saw Negi and the others walking together out of the class. It makes Ayaka begin to think.

"You know, they been walking out together three days in a row now." Ayaka said as she noticed. "I've wonder why…"

"I don't know," Natsumi replied, "Could it be that the dean called them on a special occasion?"

"I don't think so," Chizuru said, "it must be something, I just don't know what."

* * *

Negi and the girls walked all the way to the Mystery Club. They knocked on the door and Matt let them in. They saw Matthew Oda sitting at his podium reading a newspaper about his successful case a few days ago.

"Hey Matt!" said Konoka in a cheerful voice. "How's it going?"

"Oh, hey Konoka," Matt replied, "everything's going smoothly."

"So, any luck getting new members Matt?" Asuna asked.

"Uh, so far, you're the only the members I have in my club." Matt sighed.

"Well that's a shame." said Negi said in sorrow.

"Oh don't feel bad. Time will tell. I'm sure I'll get lots of members soon."

"Yeah but," Setsuna interrupted, "_how_ soon?"

"Don't know…we just have to be patient."

"I would've thought that more members would come into your club," said Chamo, "since you made the headlines of solving that kidnap incident."

"Well Chamo, like I said, 'time will tell.' So make yourselves at home, and feel free to explore my club."

And the gang did. Negi and Asuna sat down next to a table talking about the test they had this morning. Konoka and Setsuna explored the bookshelves that contained puzzle books, mystery novels, archeology discoveries, and learning books of criminal justice. Konoka spotted a thick book that looks interesting to her. She pulled it out of the shelf and looked at the title. She couldn't read the title though, since it was written in English. She called Matt to ask about the book.

"Hey Matt, what does this say?" Konoka asked. Matt walks to Konoka.

"Let me see." said Matt as grabbed the book from Konoka. He looks at it and he grins. "Why Konoka, this book is what made me start solving mysteries. I know you Japanese people can't read English text fluently, but I'll help ya. This is called _Sherlock Holmes_."

"What's that, a home security device?" Setsuna wondered.

"Ehh no silly," said Matt in embarrassment, "Sherlock is a famous detective in England that solves the toughest cases, and as known as 'England's most crime fighter to solve any baffling case.' He has a partner named Dr. Watson and together they are the perfect team to solve any case."

"Aahh, that's amazing." amazed Konoka.

"When I start reading this book in my younger years, I took an interest on the story's suspense and mysterious plot. I was eager to find out what happens next while I was reading. When I'm done with this book, I started to read more mystery books and play puzzle solving games. I even solve brain-teaser puzzles which sometimes contain logical information about reality. I've been solving puzzles and trying to discover mysteries ever since I read this book."

"Wow, you really like solving mysteries." said Setsuna in amazement.

"Hey, solving puzzles and mysteries is my greatest hobby." Matt winked at Setsuna.

"So this 'Sherlock Holmes,' is he a real person?" Asuna asked.

"No, he's a fictional character. But everybody loved this book back then that it became a best seller, and everybody remembered Sherlock's name."

"Tell us more about this 'Holmes' fellow." Negi asked.

"Yeah Matt, he sounds like a famous person." Chamo replied.

That whole afternoon Matt explained about Sherlock Holmes and his amazing adventures of his toughest cases in England. Everyone took a liking to this Sherlock Holmes guy. Matt even told his members that Sherlock is his hero.

* * *

Back at the lab, Satomi and Chao finished their machine. Chao scrubbed one last time on the machine to polish it up.

"All done, our 'Rage Neutralizer 2000' will make a big success at the contest." said Chao in complete confidence.

"I bet my shirt it will." Satomi replied. "Now let's test it out."

Chao brought up an agile and ferocious cat trapped in its cage on the table. The cat was aggressive, fighting its way out of the cage. Satomi got a remote controller and started to press the buttons. The machine started to move and its antenna dish aimed directly toward the fierce cat. Satomi pushed the red button on her remote control. Then rays popped out from the antenna dish and went directly toward the cat. The cat froze as the rays went through to the cat. Satomi turned off the machine, and the rays stopped popping out from the machine's antenna. The cat still stood solid in its cage. Chao got close to it to see if their machine worked. The cat looked back at Chao and started to purr and lick Chao's hand. In amazement, Satomi and Chao smiled.

"Alright! It works!" Satomi shouted.

"We did it! Another successful invention!" Chao replied.

Just then a girl with round pink-framed glasses, her hair tied into a pony tail in the back of her head, and wearing a white plain shirt, a pink sweater on her waist, and gray skirt came into the room.

"Hey what's the commotion?" said the girl.

"Oh hi there Nami Tsuno." said Satomi. "We just finished our invention and it really worked."

"Cool! What does it do?" Nami asked.

"This handy machine neutralizes someone's rage." Lingshen explained. "By using the rays containing hypnotic waves to reduce the anger, stress, and aggressiveness of a living creature or a person, it is useful to stop brutal fights and make peace throughout the academy."

"That's incredible, I better write this down." said Nami as she took out her notebook and wrote the notes Chao said.

"You sure like to take notes from us." Satomi said.

"Oh, well yeah." said Nami as she smiled and scratch the back of her head. "I always liked you guys. You're so good in this science stuff, compared to my skills in science. I want to learn much as possible from you two, so I can become a great scientist like you."

Satomi and Chao grinned. Satomi looked at her watch and noticed it was 16:47.

"Whoa, we better get back to the dorm, it's getting late."

"Alright, let me cover up the machine." said Chao as she got the sheet covers and put over the machine. Satomi also put the remote control on the workshop's desktop.

"I hope you will win the contest tomorrow." said Nami, "I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks for cheering us." said Linshen in a cheery mood. The three left the room and Satomi locked the door.

* * *

An hour later, the knob on the lab's door clicked. It slowly opened. A shadowy person entered the lab. The person got to the table and removed the cover from the machine. The person went to the tool box and took out a pair of wire cutters. The shadow person looked at the machine with a devilish glare while it was holding the wire cutters.

**Chapter 2**

At the Mystery Club, Matt locked the room and the whole gang started to head back to the girls dorm.

"That was an interesting story about 'Sherlock Holmes.'" said Negi.

"I agree," said Konoka, "I'm starting to think that we should go on and start solving mysteries besides hanging you around to keep you company Matt."

The gang walked and headed to the exit of the academy. "Oh you guys are gonna like it." said Matt, "Solving mysteries is like a puzzle-solving contest. If you win, you'll get a great award in the end."

They exited out of the building and walked towards the front gate of the academy. Then Matt spotted three girls coming his way. The three girls waved and called out Negi's name. Negi waved, but Matt's body started to shake, his head sweat, his eyes widen and twitched. As the girls got closer, Matt ran and hid behind Setsuna's back.

"Hey Negi-kun!" Sakurako yelled.

"Well hello, Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka." Negi replied, "What brings you here?"

"It's the greatest news for all of us." Misa answered back. "We're going to be in Mahora's 'best cheerleader team' tryouts."

"Yeah, it's going to be great!" Madoka yelled happily. "If we succeed, we can go into the competition and win for Mahora Academy."

"That's great you guys." said Konoka cheerfully, "We wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks so much Konoka." said Sakurako. Just then Misa looked down and spotted someone's foot right behind Setsuna's. She looked up to Setsuna.

"Hey Setsuna," said Misa, "Who's that behind you?"

Setsuna turned her head around to Matt. "Oh this man, don't worry, he's our friend." Setsuna grabbed Matt's left hand. "C'mon don't be shy, say hi to our classmates."

"I-I-I don't know Setsuna-a, I d-d-don't think it w-would be-ee-e a…"

"Oh come on Matt," Asuna complained, "Say 'hi' to them." Asuna pulled Matt out from Setsuna's back and pushed him towards Sakurako and the others.

He slowly looked at the cheerleaders with great nervousness. The cheerleaders were awestruck to see his face.

"Whoa this is your friend?" said Madoka.

"Ooohh, you look nice mister." said Sakurako, "What's your name."

Matt couldn't answer her question. He was still terrified of girls. "_Pretty yet they are scary to me._" he thought.

Asuna put her hands on her waist and then sighed. "Come on, you can do it."

Matt looked at Asuna and then he looked back at the cheerleaders. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. He put his right hand out while he was still shaking. "Hi, n-n-nice to m-meet you, I'm Matthew O-O-Oda. Call me Matt for s-sh-short."

"Well hello there, Matthew," said Misa, "It's a pleasure to meet you." She grabbed Matt's hand and shook up and down.

"Matthew…Oda?" Sakurako paused a moment when she heard that name. Then she remembered and made a joyful reaction. "HEY! You're that guy that rescued the kidnapped students the other day. You were on the newspaper."

Misa and Modoka stopped for a sec when they heard what Sakurako said. They both looked at Matt and try to remember the news from the newspaper they've read from class a few days ago. In a flash, Misa and Modoka remembered.

"Hey you're right!" Modoka shouted. "Wow I can't believe we are actually meeting the person who saved the girls."

"Yeah this is a rare opportunity." Misa continued. "It is an honor to meet you Matthew-san. Tell me is it true the kidnappers are actually other girls from a different school?"

"Well…uuhh…" said Matt in a struggling mood.

"How did you apprehend them?" Modoka asked gleefully.

"Did they go to jail?" Sakurako asked.

"Please tell us!" said the cheerleaders happily.

They got too close to Matt that he started to sweat a lot, his eyes started to widen, and his whole body was shaking. He quickly jolted and ran right behind Asuna and Konoka. The cheerleaders were confused while Negi and the other girls sweat dropped, smiled, and giggled in embarrassment.

"What happened?" Sakurako asked, "Did we do something wrong?"

Negi walks up to them. "No, but it's long story. Right now he's has a mental fear of girls."

"Oh, that's right!" Modoka remembered. "Remember what Kazumi said the other day."

"Hey yeah!" said Sakurako, "Matt has this fear of girls."

Misa looked back at Matt who he is hiding behind Konoka and Asuna's back. "Sorry we scared you Mr. Oda-san."

Matt slowly lifts his face and peeked at the cheerleaders, "It's not your fault. I'm trying to overcome my fear as best as I can."

The cheerleaders giggled at Matt then they looked backed at Negi.

"You're lucky to have Matthew-san as a friend, Professor Negi." said Sakurako.

"Thank you so much, girls." said Negi.

"Well we gotta to get going," said Misa, "See ya around."

Negi and the girls waved at the cheerleaders until Matt called to them. "Hey!" The cheerleaders looked back and saw Matt's face. He slowly raised his hand and gave the cheerleaders thumbs up. "Good luck."

The cheerleaders smiled and waved back at Matt.

* * *

That night, the gang made back to the dorm's front door.

"Whoa, all that frightening and shaking made my stomach rumbling," said Matt in relief, "I'm hungry."

"Don't you worry," Konoka replied, "I'll whip you something tasty for you Matt-san."

"Thanks Konoka."

As soon they enter into the lobby, they encountered Satsuki and Fei Ku sitting at the lobby's couches. Konoka waved to them and got their attention. Satsuki and Fei Ku walked up to them. Matt started to shake.

"Hey you guys welcome back." said Satsuki.

"Hiya guys!" said Fei Ku excitedly.

"Evening Satsuki and Fei Ku," said Negi "We just got back."

Then Satsuki and Fei Ku looked at Matt as he was shaking and scared as ever. Fei Ku got close to him and greeted him.

"Hi there mister, what's your name?" said Fei Ku.

Matt jolted and rushed right behind Konoka's back. Fei Ku and Satsuki were confused as to why Matt hid away from them.

"Sorry you two," said Asuna, "You'll have to forgive him, but he has a terrible phobia of girls."

"Is that so?" Satsuki questioned.

"Aww, that's a shame." Fei Ku complained.

"Don't you worry," Konoka replied, "He'll eventually overcome his fear of girls soon."

"By the way," said Negi, "What are you girls doing out here anyway?"

"Were just lounging around, that's all." Fei Ku replied.

"Oh that's right," said Satsuki as she remembered something important, "Haven't you heard? Satomi and Chao are participating in this year's science fair contest with their latest invention. They said it will be a number one winner."

"Oh they're doing another contest, huh?" said Konoka, "Last time they made a machine that can make any weighty object float. They won the blue ribbon that year."

"They're THAT smart?" Matt asked as he lifted his head from behind Konoka's back.

"Ooooo…He can talk!" shouted Fei Ku.

Matt ducked his head behind Konoka in nervousness.

"There's no reason to be scared Matt-san." said Setsuna, "They're our friends and our classmates. Say hi to them."

Matt slowly lift head from behind Konoka's back and waved at Satsuki and Fei Ku. "Hey there girls, I'm Matthew Oda."

"Hiiii…Matt, I'm Fei Ku." she said.

"Hey Mr. Oda-san, I'm Satsuki," she replied, and then she blinked and realized something. "Hey! You're that guy on the news."

"Huh?" Fei Ku wondered.

"Y'know, Matthew Oda he made the news."

"Ooo…that's right!" Fei Ku remembered and realized. "You were the one that captured the kidnappers. Way to go!"

Matt blushed. "Oh, uh, thank you."

"Wow Matt that's incredible for a guy like you to solve a shocking case like that." Satsuki complemented.

"Yeah! You have a true talent Matt." Fei Ku said.

"Gee, thanks girls." Matt said.

"It's getting late everyone," said Negi, "I think we need to get a good night's sleep."

"Good idea Negi." Asuna replied.

"Alright you guys," said Satsuki, "We'll see you in the morning." Satsuki and Fei Ku walked back to their dorm rooms.

Matt came out behind from Konoka's back and took a breath. "You know, I'm not sure if this phobia of mine will go away forever."

"Oh it will Matt," said Chamo that popped out of Negi's pocket, "It's just like you said, _time will tell_."

"Thanks for replying my quote." said Matt sarcastically.

"Anyway you guys," said Setsuna, "let's all get something eat back at the room and get a good night's rest."

* * *

The gang went up the stairs and headed to Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's room. As they approach the door, there stood right by the room is a student with glasses typing on her laptop. It is Chisame Hasagawa.

"Hey look," said Chamo, "it's that internet idol chick."

Chisame overheard Chamo's voice; she blushed, and went straight up to him. "DON'T SAY THAT YOU LITTLE RAT!"

Chamo got scared and scurried into Negi's pocket. Matt saw her face and started to shiver.

"Oh hello there, Hasagawa-san." said Negi.

"Evening professor," replied Chisame, "I was just waiting and looking for you. I wanted to ask you something." Before she continued on, she looked up and saw Matt Oda shivering and sweating. "Hey, aren't you Matthew Oda?" said Chisame in quiet surprise.

Matt twitched and replied, "Y-yes I am, but how did you know my name?"

"I did some research," said Chisame while she typing on her computer, "and I found a profile about you." She shows her laptop screen to Negi and the others. On the screen shows a high school graduate picture of Matt Oda.

"That's me alright." said Matt

Chisame continued on, "I heard from my classmates that you solved the kidnapping incident, but I also heard there was no picture of you on the newspaper. When I heard that, I started to do online research about you. I found a picture of you and I thought to myself, 'this guy is smarter than he looks.' So I wanted to meet you because you amazed me…a little."

"You did all that research online?" said Matt.

"Well of course Matt-san," said Konoka, "She is really good with computers, making websites, the internet, and programming. She even has the ability to hack into network and security."

"Wow talk about a computer geek." said Matt in amazement.

Chisame got closer to Matt and stared at him. Matt started sweat and shiver again. His eyes widen and his teeth were grinding. Then in a flash, Matt quickly hid behind Setsuna. Chisame pulled herself backed and adjusted her glasses.

"So it's true." said Chisame.

"What's true?" Asuna questioned.

"Mr. Matthew Oda has gynophobia. It's amazing that he was able to solve the kidnapping incident while he still has his phobia."

"Well he is doing his best to overcome his fear." Setsuna replied.

"And hey Matt," Chisame called to him. Matt slowly looked at Chisame. "I do feel sorry for you."

Matt slowly calmed down and looked at Chisame in wonder. "For what Miss, my phobia?"

"Not your phobia," Chisame closed her eyes and look down. Then she looked up at Matt again. "about…your _parents_."

Matt twitched, and then looked away in sadness.

"Hey wait a minute," Negi spoke up, "Hasagawa-san how did you know about that?"

"While I was reading his profile, it stated that he moved into a foster care center throughout his whole high school years. I thought it's because Matt's parents were too busy to concentrate on their son so they didn't have the time to watch or play with him. But that wasn't the case. I researched more about his parents and it said his parents died in terrible accident right off a highway." Chisame closed her laptop and carried by her side. "You must be very sad and lonely Matt, considering you don't have any other relatives."

Matt's phobia was gone for the moment and he spoke to Chisame. "Not at all Miss, uh, Miss…"

"The name's Chisame Hasagawa, no. 25, in Negi's class 1-A."

"Hey Chisame." said Matt as he shook her hand. "And I'm not sad. I got Negi and these girls as my good friends, so I'm not alone." Chisame grinned a little. "Let's go inside."

They went into Asuna and Konoka's room. Matt tossed his backpack at his luggage.

"So what is it you wanted to see me, Hasagawa-san?" Negi asked.

"Oh, well it's about the about the different moves in magic combat." said Chisame.

"Oh okay," said Negi, "but can we talk about that after dinner."

"Yeah, okay," said Chisame, " and I'm kind of hungry too."

Negi helped Konoka cook dinner and Asuna and Setsuna placed the dishes and chopsticks on the small table in the middle of the room. Chisame saw Matt digging through his luggage taking out his clothes and books. She got close to Matt and leaned on him.

"So Matt, tell me did you really came all the way from the U.S. to here Japan?" Chisame asked.

"Sure did," Matt replied, "I was destined to be here, solving mysteries and going on adventures."

"Mysteries? Adventures?"

"Yeah Chisame, I have this mystery club that anybody is willing to go on adventures or solve mysteries with me."

"What is this 'mystery club'?"

"Oh here, have this Chisame." Matt got one of the flyers of the Mystery Club and handed it to Chisame. "Keep it; I got plenty of those copies."

While Matt is putting his stuff away, Chisame read the flyer thoroughly. It got Chisame quite interested. As Chisame read the info, she looked at the line for a while that said "_I'm ready to believe your story._" Chisame looked back at Matt in a worried look.

**Chapter 3**

In middle night around 5:30 am, Matt woke up again. He still hasn't gotten use to his sleeping hours here in Japan. As Matt tries to go back to sleep he noticed that Negi's sleeping bag was empty. Matt looked around the room to find Negi and in great embarrassment and a slap on his head, he saw Negi sleeping next to Asuna, again.

"No! Not again!" Matt shouted quietly.

Matt went to Asuna's bed, grabbed Negi, and put him in his sleeping bag again. Matt went back to on the couch and put his hands behind his head. Matt looked back at Negi who is still sleeping.

"Seriously Negi, what do you see in Asuna?" said Matt quietly.

That morning Konoka got out of her bed and started to get dress. After she washed up, she saw Matt working in the kitchen.

"You're up bright and early, Matt-san." said Konoka.

"Oh, morning Konoka, I was trying to make myself some breakfast."

"How long have you been up?"

"About two hours, at _least_."

"TWO hours!?" surprised Konoka.

"Yeah got up too early, and I couldn't go back to sleep. I haven't got used to the hours here in Japan."

"Oh that explains it, since you did come all the way from America."

"Anyway can you help me work out these kitchen tools, I'm green at this."

"Sure, I'll show you how it works." Konoka helped Matt cook breakfast while Negi is still sleeping on the floor.

* * *

On their way to the academy, Negi, Matt, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were discussing to each other.

"Today's Wednesday." said Matt, "Which means it is the day the annual science fair."

"Yeah Matt," said Asuna, "you're going to love all the neat gadgets, widgets, and inventions they have at the fair."

"You seem to be in a cheery mood Red." said Chamo who is on Negi's right shoulder.

"Well the reason is lately Negi hasn't been sleeping right next to me since the last few nights. It's like he changed his sleeping habit."

"Now that you mentioned it," Negi realized, "I have been sleeping on the floor and in my sleeping bag the last few nights. I wonder why that is? Have I changed my sleeping behavior?"

While Asuna and Negi were wondering, Matt scrunches up his mouth and looked back and forth at Negi and Asuna. Konoka looked at Matt's face and she gave a cunning look to Matt. He looked back at Konoka as if she knew that Matt was the one who separate Negi and Asuna apart during those nights.

"Soooo…you did it, huh Matt?" said Konoka quietly in a cheeky mood.

"Did what Konoka?" Asuna questioned.

"Oh nothing." Konoka replied. She leaned close to Matt and whispered to him. "Thanks for doing that Matt, I won't tell."

"Thank you Konoka." said Matt in relief.

* * *

The gang approached the entrance of the Science Fair where there were a lot of stands; each has its own machine and gadgets. As they about to enter, someone called out Negi's name. They looked and saw the three cheerleaders from yesterday. Matt started to shake and his eyes widen.

"There he goes again." said Setsuna.

"Hey there Negi." said Sakurako.

"Morning girls," Negi replied, "I see you're all dressed up for the tryouts."

"Yep," said Misa, "And I think we are going to be on the team for good."

Then Sakurako looked Matt. She noticed him and began to smile and wave at him. "Hey Matt, how are you doing?" She called out to him.

"O-O-Oh, uh, g-g-great, just d-d-doing gre-a-at." said Matt in fright.

"Aw, you still haven't gotten over your phobia yet." said Modoka.

"N-N-No, not yet. But I-I-I-I will s-s-soon."

"You know," said Misa, "You're a cute guy, Matt."

"I agree with her," said Sakurako, "You look so honest and gentle. That's the kind of a great man you are."

"Oh thanks for the compliment." said Matt still shaking and scared.

"Whoa I never heard Sakurako complimenting a young man before." said Konoka in amazement.

"Yeah," said Asuna, "Matt's one lucky fellow. And I have to agree, he really is cute."

"Well we better be heading off to our tryouts now." said Sakurako. The cheerleaders took off and waved at Negi and the others.

As Negi and the others waved back at the cheerleaders, someone was walking up to them. "Hey guys." said the girl. They turned around and it was Chisame.

"Oh it's Chisame." said Konoka.

"Hello Ms. Hasawaga." said Negi.

"I see you all came to see the fair." said Chisame, "I happen to like this fair so I stop by here and looked at all the fancy electronics."

"Hey Chisame," said Matt who is all calmed down from his phobia, "how are you doing?"

"Pretty good Matt, I see you are not scared of me."

"Hey that's right!" said Chamo in a surprise, "How come?"

"Well Chisame read about my sad story and she completely understands me, so she couldn't be a mean girl to me."

"Wow Chisame," said Setsuna, "I didn't know you care."

Chisame blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "N-N-No that's not it. It's just…it's sad to hear a guy who just lost his parents, that's all."

Matt slowly scratched his left arm and replies back at Chisame. "Well thanks for understanding me. I think you're a kind girl."

Chisame looked at Matt and then she blush a little. "I read your flyer and it seems to be an interesting club."

"Are you planning to join in." said Matt.

"Uhh, I'm still thinking." Chisame replied.

"Hey what are we standing around here for?" said Chamo growing impatiently, "Let's go check out the fair."

"Oh right," Matt replied. "Maybe we'll find Satomi and Chao along the way, that is if I'm not scared of them."

"You're looking for those two?" said Chisame, "We'll follow me I know where they are."

Negi, Matt, and the girls followed Chisame into the fair. As they walked through the stands, they saw many fascinating electronics. One machine can read and show a person's future, while another shows a computer that reads people's minds.

"It feels like I traveled to the future." said Matt in astonishment.

"Well everywhere you look Matt, these are students with superior minds," Chisame replied, "They even pass their classes with flying colors."

"Man, is Mahora Academy something or what." said Matt.

* * *

As they all walked through the fair, they finally reached the stand where Satomi and Chao are where a crowd is gathered around near the girls.

"There they are," said Asuna, "And the judges are there too."

"It looks like they're about to start their demonstration." said Negi.

"Yeah I-I think you're right." said Matt as he squinted his eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Chao Lingshen making the announcement, "We are very pleased that you showed up to see our latest invention. Our last year's invention was a smash hit, and this year we're doing it again. Satomi, the stage is all yours." Chao handed the mike to Satomi as she was about stand in front of the audience.

"Thanks Chao Lingshen, I hope you are ready for some excitement." said Satomi taking her speech to the audience. "Does anybody here have short-tempered anger issues?" After Satomi's question, some of the people in the audience raised their hands. "I see." said Satomi and she looked at the people that raised their hand. "Well, what if I told you there is way to calm your anger in like 5 seconds?" The audience is anxious to find out what Satomi mean. "This new machine Chao and I invented will guarantee all your anger problems will be gone forever. BEHOLD." As they removed the cloth cover, there on the table is Satomi and Chao's "Rage Neutralizer 2000." The audience and the judges were astounded.

Negi, Matt, and the girls tried to see the machine, but they're too far away to see it due to the huge crowd blocking the path. "What is it Matt? Can you see their invention." said Konoka.

"I can't tell," Matt replied as he tries to get a better view, "I can see Satomi and Chao, but I can't make out the look of their machine."

Satomi continued on with her speech, "With this handy machine, it stabilizes the anger and upset nerves in you Central Nervous System and you feel like you're a happy-go-lucky person again."

While Satomi continued to talk about her and Chao's machine, two girls in the very front of the audience and right next to Satomi were arguing to have extra space between each other.

"Move over pigtails! You're taking my room!" said the first girl.

"Pigtails!? You're the one who started it Blonde!" said the second.

The two continue to fight until they got Satomi's attention. "I see we have some volunteers to help our invention. Girls why don't you come up here and help out with our demonstration." The two girls stopped fighting and angrily walked up next to Satomi. The girls were facing the other way from each other. As the girls were all set, Satomi turned on her machine. The machine revved up and its lights went on. "Alright everyone the moment you all been waiting for is here."

The audience quietly watched to see the machine go into effect. Matt told Negi and the girls that Satomi and Chao are now demonstrating their machine. Chao got the remote and pushed the button. The machine bursts out waves coming from its dish and aimed directly on the angered girls. The two girls were immobilized. Everyone waited quietly to see if the machine put into effect. Then after a few seconds, it went drastically wrong. The two begin to fight again with more rage and anger. The two girls started a cat fight ripping their dresses and hair. Satomi and Chao were confused and began to panic.

Satomi called to Chao, "Quick turn the machine off!"

"I'm on it!" Chao responded. Chao try turning the machine off, but the when she flick the switch, the machine didn't respond and continued shoot beams at the two fighting girls.

Just then the machine started to shake and began to give off sparks. It went jumping up and down as if it was going out of control. The machine's wave beam antenna started to spin around as it hit the audience, including judges. The whole group started to go on an angry riot fighting each other.

As Matt saw this unbearable sight, he called out to Negi and the girls. "Negi, girls, quick! We have to get outta here fast! Their machine is going out of whack and it's causing everyone to create a slug fest."

"What!? That's awful!" Konoka replied.

"Wait, what's a _slug fest_?" Negi questioned.

"Details later," Matt replied, "C'mon follow me." Matt grabbed Negi and Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chisame followed Matt Oda to a safe hiding place.

Chao called Satomi out loud, "I can't get it to turn it off! Quick Satomi! Pull the plug out!" Satomi nodded and went to the outlet that had the machine's plug connected to it. Satomi pulled it out, but the machine didn't stop. Satomi was now even more surprised and confused. The machine continued to bounce and fritz until suddenly it created a bright flash. The light was so bright it blinded Satomi, Chao, and the audience. As the flashy light disappeared, the machine was gone and everyone suddenly stopped fighting.

After everything was settled the audience started to insult and jeer at Satomi and Chao. One of the judges regained his consciences and scolded the two girls. "Is THIS your idea of entertaining, you incompetent, four-eyed, jerks!"

Satomi scarcely replied, "No, this was not supposed to happen…the machine must've had a short circuit."

Chao stepped in the conversation. "Yeah, please don't hurt us, we promise we'll fix it back into perfect condition, I swear."

The judge crossed his arms and glares at the two girls. "You're lucky enough that I'm in a jolly good mood today. I'll give you a second chance and I'll judge your machine again at the last day of the fair. But if this happens again, you two are forbidden to enter the science fair competitions…_FOREVER_. You understand?" Satomi and Chao nodded. "Good, have a good day to you two." The judges walked away and moved on to the next contestant. The audience looked at Satomi and Chao in a mean look and started to walk away. Satomi and Chao were very depressed; they never felt so scolded and humiliated.

As everything's all cleared up, Negi, Matt, and the girls came back to the scene to see Satomi and Chao sitting on chairs feeling so gloomy. The group walked over to the two girls and started to chat.

"Everything alright girls?" said Negi.

"Oh, hey Negi," said Satomi feeling depressed. "No were not fine. We never thought our machine would go so haywire and make us get into a lot of trouble. We feel like losers."

"I just don't understand it," said Chao. "We test the machine yesterday and everything's seemed to be perfect. I couldn't understand why our machine go wild like that, especially when we can't turn it off by pulling its cord."

"I'm sorry to hear that from you girls." said Konoka.

"Yeah, me too." said Setsuna.

"If don't get our machine fix really soon, we won't be in next year's Science Fair and everyone will blame us for our mischief." said Satomi feeling even more depressed. "We really need some help."

"_Help_ you say?" said Asuna, "You know there's a person here who can 'help' you with that."

"Really?" Chao replied, "Who that Asuna?"

"Him." Asuna pointed towards Matt Oda and Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, even Chisame looked at Matt and smiled.

Matt is feeling a bit scared we he saw Satomi and Chao's face. The two girls looked at him at a distance and Chao questioned him. "Who are you mister?"

Matt took a deep breath to endeavor to phobia and started to speak to them. "Nice to meet girls, I am Matthew Oda, you can call me Matt for short."

"Matthew…Oda?" said Satomi. When she heard that name, she began to think as if she heard that name before. Then in a snap, she realized something. "Hey! You're that guy that solved the kidnapping incident; you made the Mahora's headlines."

Then Chao Lingshen twitched and was surprised. "Hey yeah! So you're that kind gentleman that the victims were talking about. Wow Mr. Oda-san, it's nice to meet." Chao stick out her hand towards Matt, but he is a little bit scared of Chao.

"Go on Matt, shake her hand." said Asuna encouraging Matt, "She is a very nice girl and a smart one."

Matt looked at Chao then at her hand. He is still a bit scared, but Matt took his hand and shook Chao's hand. Satomi walked up to Matt and shook his hand too.

"It's nice to meet you Matt-san, I'm Satomi Hakase, no. 24 in class 1-A."

"And I'm Chao Lingshen, no. 19 in class 1-A too."

"I heard you girls are really smart students." said Matt, "And when I mean smart, I _mean_ REALLY smart students."

"That's right Matt-san." said Chao with a smile.

"Asuna said you can help us with our problem, right?" Satomi questioned.

"Of course," said Matt in honesty and confidence, "you're talking to the person who can solve any mystery and any problems whenever I come across."

"Really Matt?" Chao questioned. "What are you?"

"Why I am…" Matt pulled out his magnifying glass, flicked in the air and spins it, and swiped its handle. He then posed a stance raising his magnifying glass and pointing it to the sky. "MATTHEW ODA, the Mystery Club leader. Whenever you have a problem or needed help, the Mystery Club and I are here at your service. We are ready to tackle anything we come across."

Satomi and Chao were amazed. Negi, Chamo, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chisame were surprised to see Matt in action.

"Since when does Matt Oda-san perform a stance like that?" Asuna questioned.

"Maybe he was practicing while he's all alone in his club." said Chamo.

Negi and Setsuna giggled in embarrassment.

"Doesn't matter," said Konoka as she smiled, "All I know is he'll solve this mystery and save Satomi and Chao's life."

Chisame looked at Matt for a bit. Then she quietly said to herself, "I hope so."

**Chapter 4**

"So Satomi and Chao," said Matt Oda, "Now we've introduced ourselves, explain your problem and let's see if I can help."

Satomi started to talk first. "Well our machine, the 'Rage Neutralizer 2000' is supposed to make everyone lose their anger and furiousness, but instead our machine started to make everyone an angry mob. We couldn't understand why."

Then Chao started to talk in the conversation. "Indeed, we tested the machine yesterday and it worked perfectly. We double checked and scanned the machine's wires and surroundings and there's seemed to be no problems."

Satomi continued. "Please help us Matt-san, we're innocent, and everyone thinks it's our fault for creating that fight."

After Matt heard Satomi and Chao's testimony, he put his right hand on his chin, closes his eyes and begins to think. He then opened his eyes and begins to talk. "So let me get this straight, your machine, the 'Rage Thingy' or whatever you call it, was functionally properly yesterday, and today it just went out of control. Am I correct so far?" The two girls nodded. "Hmm…that means something happen to your machine right after you tested it, and before your demonstration. If I want to solve this mystery, I need all the information and clues I need to support and crack down this case. To start off, where do you keep your machine?"

Satomi replied, "We have lab department here in Mahora Academy, and we have our own lab, that's where we kept our machine."

"Can you show me the way?" Matt asked.

"Of course, Mr. Oda-san." Chao replied.

Matt looked back at his members, "C'mon Negi, girls, let's go check it out."

"Right behind you Matt-san." said Asuna.

As the group walk towards the lab department, a person hiding behind one of the stands is watching the gang. It slowly scrunched its eyes in a mean look. "So that's Matthew Oda, he solved the kidnapping incident. I will not let him get in my way." The shadowy person walked away quietly.

* * *

Along the way to the lab, two little girls came waltzing up to Negi and the gang. As they looked, the two girls got closer while Matt started shaking again and hid behind Konoka and Setsuna. The girls approached and the two looked exactly alike.

"Oh, hello there," said Negi, "Fuka and Fumika."

"Hello Professor Springfield." said Fuka, the one with pigtails on her hair.

"Hello Professor." said Fumika, the other with her hair in buns.

"What are you girls doing here?" Negi replied.

Fuka continued to talk. "Well, we came to check out the fair, and it was exciting."

"Yeah…," Fumika continued, "Until a group of angry people ruined the fair. It was scary."

"So scary," said Fuka, "That we hid someplace where it was safe."

While hiding behind Konoka and Setsuna, Matt looks at the girls talking to Negi and makes a thought. "_They look exactly alike, they must be twins."_

Fuka continued the conversation, "But what's really creepy is that weird person hanging around and hiding." And that got Negi, Matt, Satomi and the other girls' attention.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Negi questioned.

Fumika continued, "Well you see, while we were hiding from the mob, we saw someone hiding behind some stacked boxes and that person was looking right at the angry and fighting group."

"And also," Fuka continued, "we saw the person holding onto something. It looked like a remote." Matt got plenty of information from the twins while he was hiding behind Konoka and Setsuna's back.

"Well girls all that matters is that you're safe." said Negi in relief. "Now you take good care of yourselves."

"Thanks Negi!" said the twins, "We'll see you later." The twins walked away and Matt slowly came out from behind Konoka and Setsuna's back. Matt looked at the twins walking towards the entrance gate.

"Who are those girls?" Matt questioned.

"Those two are Fuka and Fumika, Matt-san." said Konoka, "Fuka is the one with the pigtails on the side of her head, and Fumika is the one with the ribbons and buns."

"Yep Matt, they're in the same class as we are." said Satomi.

"Really? They're pretty young to be in your class." Matt replied as he scratches his head.

"Yeah well, despite they're little, they are smart twins." said Asuna.

"And sometimes they're a bunch of mischief makers." said Chisame.

"Oh really…" said Matt as he turned his head towards the twins again. He then shook his head and turns over to the gang. "Alright enough chit-chat, we got a to mystery solve. And those twins were very helpful."

Negi and the girls made a small flinch and were confused. "What do you mean Matt?" Asuna questioned, "How were the twins helpful?"

"Didn't you hear what the girls said?" Matt replied, "According to their report, they both saw someone hiding and carrying something while the angry mob was fighting during Satomi and Chao's machine's glitch."

"So… what does that mean?" said Setsuna.

"It means one of the possibilities that the machine went awry _is_ that someone made Satomi and Chao's machine go berserk." Everyone was astounded to Matt Oda's detective skills. "If that person the twins say is the same person that made the machine go out of control, then we can prove Satomi and Chao are innocent, and to capture that criminal."

"Matt you're maybe on to something." said Chao in astonishment.

"But to find out who our criminal is that put Satomi and Chao's life in danger, we need to find enough clues and evidence in order to reveal the criminal's identity. We'll start off with the lab as we planned. Satomi if please…" Satomi nodded and everyone followed her to the science department.

* * *

Later that late afternoon, Negi, Matt, and the girls arrived the science department. They entered the building where Satomi and Chao guided Negi, Matt, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chisame to the lab. Satomi and Chao came to stop and turn towards Matt and the others.

"Here's our lab." Satomi explained.

"Well we're here, let's go in." said Matt.

Chao tried to open the doors, but she couldn't. "Unfortunately, it seems the lab is closed right now." said Chao in disappointment. "I'm afraid you guys have to come back here tomorrow afternoon."

Negi, Matt, and the other girls turn towards each other, and then Matt turn towards Satomi and Chao.

"That's fine, tomorrow's Thursday, the lab will still be open." said Matt.

"So what are we going to do from now on?" Asuna questioned.

"Well for now, we should head back to dorms and think about the incident we saw and think about our enemy we are dealing with."

"That's a good start Matt-san." said Setsuna, "I'll tag along with you too."

Matt nodded and then he turns over to Satomi and Chao. "Alright, we'll check your lab first thing right after your classes."

"Thanks Matt-san." said Satomi.

"Yeah, thanks Matthew." said Chao.

Right after Satomi and Chao just finished thanking Matt, a stranger wearing blue overalls, a big tan cap, and has working gloves came running up to the group and yelled at them. "HEY! What're you kids doing here!? Get out of here! SCRAM!"

Negi, Matt, and the girls ran as fast they can get out of the building. The man stopped chasing them and watches them run away. The gang got out of the building and started to pant. Matt turns toward the front doors of the science building.

"Who was that guy?" Matt said.

"That is Mr. Miyoko." said Satomi, "The janitor of the science building."

"What's his problem?"

"Well he's always mean and strict." said Chao, "Despite he's so hot-headed, he knows how to keep the rooms shiny and spotless."

"He sometimes doesn't like us, because we make a lot of experiments and we always make a total mess." said Satomi, "He had to do double the work than normal when it comes to us."

As Matt heard Satomi's facts, he looked back at the front doors again and had a thought. After that Matt called out to everyone, "Alright, we better head back to the dorms; It's getting late." Matt stood himself up and wiped himself to remove the dust off his pants. "We'll check the lab tomorrow first thing in the afternoon."

"Alright Matt-san, sounds like a good plan." said Satomi.

Matt, Negi, and all the girls headed back to the girls' dorm. While they are walking back, the janitor Mr. Miyoko watches the gang from inside the building with a grumpy look.

* * *

Everyone arrived and went inside the girls' dormitory. They all went separate ways heading into their own dorm room except for Setsuna that wanted to stay with Negi, Matt, Asuna, and Konoka for a little bit. Asuna opened her dorm door and they all went in. After they placed all their bags away, Matt called a gathering meeting to discuss about today's incident about the fair, and Satomi and Chao's machine. They talked and talked for about half an hour, until came to a theory.

"I'm beginning to think that this perpetrator wants to get rid Satomi and Chao for good." said Matt.

"What makes you say that Matt?" Chamo asked as he jumped onto Negi's right shoulder.

"Well according to the twins we met, they said they saw someone carrying an electronic remote while the person is hiding from the angry mob. So I'm assuming that person is the cause of the people going berserk and creating that slug-fest."

Then Konoka speaks to Matt. "Then maybe, you think, the same person is going to make another attack to put Satomi and Chao in jeopardy?"

"It's a highly possibility," Matt replied, "The perpetrator will keep doing this until Satomi and Chao are framed and expelled. We need to hurry and catch this culprit before that happens."

"Problem though Matt is we don't know who our culprit is." worried Setsuna.

"Don't you worry Setsuna," Matt replied, "the culprit can run but he or she can't hide. That perpetrator is bound to give his or her secrets away."

"Will we ever catch the criminal and save Satomi and Chao." said Negi as he was worried.

"Of course Negi, we will succeed in solving this mystery." said Matt in confidence. "But right now (YAWN) I need some sleep."

Setsuna said good-night to Matt, Negi, Asuna, Chamo and especially Konoka, and she left the room. Negi and the others got ready and went to bed.

**Chapter 5**

The very next morning, Negi, Matt, Asuna, and Konoka, along with Setsuna, walked to Mahora Academy after they got off the tram. They arrived at the front entrance of the academy; Matt turns towards Negi and the girls and made the comment, "Okay guys I'll see you at the Mystery Club right after your classes."

"Alright Matt, we'll see you later when we're done." Asuna replied.

Matt headed to his club while the Negi and the girls headed to their classroom.

* * *

It was around in the afternoon when Satomi and Chao decided after their classes they went to their lab to check out the condition of their Neutralizer. The two arrived at their lab room and went inside. Chao turned on the lights and in a surprise there was Satomi and Chao's machine standing on the table neat and spotless. Satomi checked around the machine's exterior and interior body, but she came to the conclusion that there are no damages or scratches on their machine. The two were confused and wondering what is going on. Just then someone came into the lab. It was Nami Tsuno all worried and scared.

"Satomi, Chao, you're here!" said Nami in relief.

"Hey Nami, what're you doing here?" Satomi replied back.

"Oh, I was worried about you two. I heard what happened to your machine and the fair yesterday."

"Everything's okay, for now."

"For now? What do you mean?"

"Well our problem is that the crowd and the judges blame on us because of what we did to them." Satomi scratched her head and sighed. "If we don't figure out what's wrong with our machine, and prove our innocent mistake, we won't be able to be in the next science fair forever."

Nami felt so guilty and wishing she could something to help. "I wish I could do something, but I just don't know how."

"Well at least thank you for thinking about us." Satomi patted Nami's head.

Nami smiled and said good-bye as she left the lab. Chao looked at the machine over and over again and still couldn't find any problems. No wires snapped off, no short circuits, no nothing. Satomi and Chao were really confused, and wondering what's going on.

"Well Satomi, I just don't what's wrong with it." said Chao as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know either, we'll look at it again right after our classes." said Satomi.

The two girls exited the lab. As Satomi is about to turn off the lights, she looked at the machine for one minute. She looked confused, turn off the lights, closed the lab's doors.

* * *

A few hours later right after noon, at the Mystery club Matthew is reading a book called _The Fundamentals of Electronics_. On the page Matt is reading is about cable wires that connect to video and sound sockets. Matt wrote notes page by page so he can remember these essential notes to try and help Satomi and Chao, and figuring out the cause of the machine to go berserk. Just then he heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in…" said Matt while he still reading. The door opened, Matt looked and saw Chisame Hasagawa walking inside.

"Oh, Hey Miss…uh…Chisame." said Matt, "What're you doing here?"

"I came by to talk." said Chisame. She grabbed a chair and sat down.

Matt closed up his book and his notes, and put his writing utensils on the side.

"Talk? About what?"

"Well, I just want to know more about you."

"Okay…what do you want me to talk about?"

Chisame looked away for a moment, and then she looked back at Matt. "Well…Matt, do you feel like you're being all alone without your parents."

"Not exactly Chisame. It's true that I lost my parents and I took it very hard. All my friends from high school really gave pity on me. I felt so sad and regretful for two weeks in school. My friends tried to cheer me up, even the teachers, but I was really down. I didn't feel like looking at the black or white board. After my parents died, I was moved into a foster care apartment where I met a few teens who also lost their parents. They didn't take it so hard from their parents, but mine were very important to me."

"How are your parents so important?"

"I was very shy and quiet when I met new people back in my young days. I didn't know what to say; all I did was hide behind my mother. But my mom was a very brave and she helped me introduce new people and make new friends with them. And my father is also extraordinary, he always makes up these games for me with the new people I met to play together. One time they attended my elementary school on Parent Career Day and every student in the class liked me because my parents are famous. My mother is proficient on flowers for parties and ceremonies, and my father is a high-class businessman. The two made almost about ten grand dollars per year together, that's about like a million yen here."

Chisame was awestruck, she never thought Matt's parents were that rich.

"Because of them, I made a lot of good friends, not only they respect me, but they saw how kind and generous I was to them, once I overcame my shyness. I owe a lot to my parents, but they're gone and I feel like I'm lost and don't know where to go. Despite that I have lots of friends Chisame, what I really miss is a good family. I did appreciate my friends being so close to me, but it's not a true family. I was hoping maybe coming here to Mahora would help me find a family and restart my life again."

Chisame looked down at her laptop on her lap. She began to frown a little, and looked out the club's window. After a few moments she started to confess Matt. "You know Matt; I was the quiet one in my class."

"Really Chisame?" Matt replied, "How so?"

"Well I've arrived here at Mahora when I was about 11 years old, I was quiet but I was mostly independent, doing things by myself. I didn't feel like "fitting" in with the rest of the class. All I did was type whatever is on my laptop. The class was so energetic and wild, I really thought I didn't belong here and wanted to run away."

"But then," Matt responded, "what made you decided to stay here then?"

Chisame paused for a moment and then smiled. "…Negi"

"Negi? You mean the boy professor in your class?"

Chisame nodded, "When he came to me, he kind of opened my heart and started to interact with the other students in my class. Thanks to him I felt like I was part of the family and we've been together ever since, although there were some times that I do get frustrated from my class."

Matt smiled at Chisame. "I'm glad you're part of the class now. It's not fun when you are all alone and being by yourself. You must've felt like you needed at least someone to talk or look at you."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I did feel like I wanted someone to talk to me." Chisame paused and looked at Matt. "Matt I feel that not only you needed someone to talk to you, but someone really...'close' to you."

"Don't worry about it Chisame," Matt replied, "I'm glad you understand my situation, but all it matters is that my loss of my parents is in the past and I'm starting a new life here in Mahora." They both smiled at each other until someone opened the club's door and got both Chisame and Matt's attention. In came Negi, Asuna, and Konoka and spotted Matt and Chisame sitting close together.

"Chisame? What are you doing here?" Konoka questioned.

"I…just came in to kill time, that's all." Chisame responded. She looked back at Matt and winked her left eye. Matt winked his right eye back at her.

* * *

At the soccer field, there were a group of cheerleaders getting ready for their tryouts. Sakurako, Misa, and Modoka were stretching out their bodies and practicing their moves for the tryouts.

"I'm so excited!" screamed Sakurako, "Are you girls ready!?"

"You bet!" Misa responded, "We're going to be on the team for sure."

Then the coach of the cheerleading squad called out. "Group 5 you're up."

"That's us," Madoka replied. "Let's go." The cheerleaders ran up in front of the coach and got into their positions.

Behind and in the shadows of the seating stands is a shadowy person looking at the cheerleaders. In the person's hand is the machine Satomi and Chao made, the Neutralizer. The shadowy person placed the machine on a seat in the stand and aimed it at the cheerleaders. The person turned on the machine.

The cheerleaders are all positioned and started their routine. "Go, Go, Let's Go! Go, Go, Mahora!" The cheerleaders did a back flip and made themselves into a pyramid. Sakurako got on both Madoka and Misa's arms and all of them yelled, "GOOOOOOOOO! MAHORA!"

The coach was amazed, but just as she was about to clap her hands, the shadowy person pressed the button on the remote and the machine's waved were fired directly toward Sakurako, Misa, Madoka, and the other cheerleaders. They all stopped in a trance, their aeyes swirled, and glowed angrily bright red. Then all the cheerleaders started to fight and cause a rioting mob destroying every cheerleading equipment. The coach ran away as fast as she can and called out for help.

The shadowy person grabbed the machine and slowly walked away. The person hid behind a tree and looked back at the angry cheerleaders. "All according to plan. Soon you will feel my wrath Satomi and Chao for what you have taken away from me. No one will stop me, not even that absurd gentleman Matthew Oda."

**Chapter 6**

Satomi and Chao were sitting at a table eating their lunch in the cafeteria. Satomi is eating her beef stir-fry and Chao is eating her favorite pork buns.

"Mmm…these pork buns are so delicious." said Chao.

"You never get tired of those, do you?" Satomi replied.

Suddenly Satsuki came rushing into the cafeteria and spotted Satomi and Chao. She went up to them and panted heavily.

"Satsuki, what's the matter?" said Chao.

Satsuki took her deep breath, "You guys have to hurry…the cheerleaders started an angry mob…they're attacking the soccer field. It must be from the machine you guys created."

Satomi and Chao were surprised, then Satomi had a thought. "Wait, the machine is locked up tight in the lab…unless…"

* * *

Satomi and Chao, along with Satsuki rushed all the way to the lab department and investigate the lab that had the machine inside it. They discovered the door was cracked opened a little and inside the room the machine on the table is gone.

"No…how's this possible?" said Satomi in grief.

"But the door was locked," said Chao, "how could he possibly got in."

The trio girls scanned around the room looking for any clues of what happened to their machine. They searched everywhere but couldn't find a trace of where or what happened to their machine. Just then Chao spotted something on the floor. It is pin. Chao called out for the other girls.

"What'd you got there?" said Satsuki.

"It looks like a pin." Chao replied.

"It's a hairpin to be exact, with a daisy attachment on it." said Satomi, correcting Chao. "But look at it, this pin is all bent up and crumpled like someone smashed it."

Chao scratched her head and thought to out to her friends, "Why is there a hairpin here in this room?"

The trio wondered, then Satsuki had a thought, "Hey we have something useful, we can show this to Matt-san. He can help us with this clue."

"Good idea Satsuki," said Chao, "Let's hurry and find Matthew-san."

The three girls exited the lab and dashed off to find Matthew.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mystery Club members headed to the soccer field where the mob is taken place. They ran as fast as they can to get to the field. When they arrived, the cheerleaders were still angry and going berserk destroying anything in their path.

"We need to calm these cheerleaders down!" said Matt. "Negi do you have some sort of spell that will knock their senses or stop them in their raging tracks?"

"Yes I do," Negi replied, "Stand back Matt." He pulled out his staff and begins to chant. "Rastel Maskil Magister! Sensus omnes spiritus, ego praecipio tibi. MOTUS FRIGIDAM!" A huge wind wave burst out from Negi and made contact on the cheerleaders causing to stop and fell straight to the ground.

"Great work Negi, they should be fine once they wake up and come to their senses." said Matt.

A few minutes later, all the cheerleaders woke up, and they shook and scratched their heads.

"Wha…What happened? What was I doing?" said one of the cheerleaders.

"Oh, my head hurts." said another. Every cheerleader was weak and so confused.

"Strange they don't seem to remember anything about their raging riot." said Konoka.

"You're right Konoka," said Matt, "it's almost as if someone took over their minds and they are not being themselves."

Then Asuna spotted Sakurako and the other girls. Negi, Matt, and the girls went over to them.

"Hey Sakurako are you okay?" Asuna questioned.

"Oh, what happened?" said Sakurako "My head feels dizzy and I don't remember anything."

"Me too," said Misa, "I don't remember what happened at all."

"Well all it matters is that you girls and the other cheerleaders are okay." said Matt.

Just then, Satomi, Chao, and Satsuki came into the scene and saw all the cheerleaders on ground with Negi, Matt, Asuna, and Konoka with Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka.

"Hey!" yelled Satomi, "Is everyone alright?"

Negi, Matt, and the girls looked to see who it is. "Hey it's Satomi, Chao, and Satsuki." said Matt. He waved at Satomi and the others and called out to them, "Hey! Over here."

Satomi and the girls spotted Matt's waving arm and went up to them. Satomi and Chao were astonished to see all the cheerleaders dazed and sore from the fight they had. Negi looked up to the girls and asked them.

"Hey girls what are you doing here?"

"We came here to see the mob, but it looks we're a little late." said Chao.

"No worries girls," said Matt, "Everything's alright."

"How did you know about the riot here?" Asuna asked.

"Allow me to explain," said Satsuki, "I was walking and passing through the soccer field when I saw this person hiding behind the seating stands holding Satomi and Chao's machine. I saw the criminal had the Satomi and Chao's machine going to use it on the cheerleaders and I scurried over to Satomi and Chao about the situation."

Then Chao continued the conversation, "Satsuki found us in the cafeteria at lunch. After Satsuki told us about the situation, we quickly went to the lab where we thought it was locked up tight that contained the machine and discovered the door was opened and our machine was gone."

Satomi took over the conversation, "We searched high and low for any clues for what happened to our machine, but all we found was this." Satomi showed Matt the crumpled hairpin.

Matt examined the hairpin seeing all bent and twisted in different directions. "Hmm…Interesting." said Matt.

Then suddenly the whole academy staff, the security, and the dean showed up to the field. The cops apprehended Satomi and Chao by grabbing their arms. The captain of the police came forth to Satomi and Chao and declared a statement. "Miss Hakase and Miss Lingshen, your under arrest for attempting and forcing an angry riot to the cheerleaders by abusive technology use."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" cried everyone.

"Wait! We didn't do anything wrong. I swear!" Satomi screamed innocently.

"Yeah we just arrived at the scenery." said Chao to backup Satomi.

"Hold on!" Asuna cried, "What makes you think it was Satomi and Chao who are the guilty party?"

The captain of the police officers looked at Asuna with a stern look, "We got a reliable source that these two were responsible for the cause for the rioting destruction."

"Who or what is this 'reliable' source you got?" Matt questioned.

"Couldn't tell, all we know is we got phone call from someone that's anonymous and it stated two girls named Satomi Hakase and Chao Lingshen are planning to attack a soccer field at Mahora Academy."

"Phone call?" Matt replied, "When did you get that call?"

"About half-hour ago mister, now if you excuse me, I need to take these girls into custody."

As he orders his men to take Satomi and Chao away, Matt stopped the Captain. "Wait! Hold on! Give them another chance. I just know they're innocent, they would never do anything of the sort."

"We have evidence and witness' testimonies that Satomi and Chao created an angry mob during the science fair. That's enough proof to put these two in custody until further notice."

"But that's wrong!" Konoka cried. "You can't take them away!" Konoka was scared and panicked. Then she looked at Dean Konoe. "Grandpa! Do something!"

The dean rubbed his long beard and looks back at the captain. "Sir, I have a suggestion. Why you let my good friend here Matt Oda take full responsibility on the girls within 24 hours. My friend is a very expert sleuth; he manages to solve the kidnapping incident so I'll bet 50,000 yen he will solve this mystery and clear Hakase and Lingshen's names. Let him so, and after 24 hours you'll do what's right for your job."

The police captain looked at the dean, then to Matt Oda who was in a truthful and stern look, and finally to the girls. Then the captain sighed and responded back to Matt, "Alright kid, for the next 24 hours I'm giving you the full responsibility to watch over Satomi and Chao and make sure they don't do anything sinister. In meantime you also have 24 hours to solve this case. If you don't make the deadline OR if another riot starts again, I'm taking Miss Hakase and Miss Lingshen for good. Understand?" Matt nodded "Good, you may start you duty now." The captain released Satomi and Chao and saluted to everyone. "Men! Fall Out!" The cops exited the field.

"Thanks you guys for saving us." said Satomi.

"Don't thank us yet Satomi," Matt replied, "We have 24 hours to solve this incident and we need to think and act fast. If only we had more clues."

Satsuki has her index finger and thumb on her chin and begins to think. "Hmm…"

Matt noticed Satsuki and asked her, "Hey Satsuki, what is it?"

"I've been thinking what that officer said when he received the phone call."

"He said he got the call half-hour ago before he came to apprehend Satomi and Chao."

"Right, but what's odd about it is that's around the same time I saw the perpetrator hiding from the cheerleaders, right before he activated the Neutralizer and I left to get to Satomi and Chao."

"Huh…That's weird." Matt replied, "But this is another clue."

"What do you mean, Matt?" Negi questioned.

"If what Satsuki says is true, why did the person who called security ahead of time _before_ the perpetrator took action, AND why did the caller claimed it was Satomi and Chao as the criminals if they were both at cafeteria eating their lunch? Meaning how did the culprit know it was Satomi and Chao without witnessing it was them creating the mob?"

"Hmm…those are good questions Matt." said Chao in amazement.

"We're getting somewhere, but we need more clues before we come into solid assumption."

Then came out of nowhere and onto the field is Nami Tsuno waving at Satomi and Chao. "Hey Satomi! Chao!" She got their attention and Matt started to shake and sweat. "Hey girls, I heard what happened here from the other students, so I came to check to see if everyone's alright."

"We're fine Nami." said Satomi.

"Aren't you guys in trouble?" Nami questioned.

"We were at first," Chao replied, "But Matt here gave us another chance to clear ourselves, and he's going to help solve our problem."

"Oh, so this is Matt Oda, the one who solved the kidnapping incident. How are you doing?"

Nami stretched her arm to shake Matt's hand, but he is too scared to see Nami right in front of her looking at him.

"Sorry about our friend here," said Konoka, "you see he's afraid of girls cause of his phobia. So you might want to give him some space."

"Oh I see…"

Just then the coach came to the field and called out to the cheerleaders, "Is everyone alright?" All the cheerleaders responded saying they are fine and safe. "Well I'm glad everyone's safe, but due to the damage you guys did by your uncontrollable behavior, I'm afraid the tryouts will be postponed until further notice." All the cheerleaders were disappointed including Sakurako and the others. The coach guided all the cheerleaders into the lockers. Matt got close to Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka.

"Hey, I'm sorry your chance has been blown."

"Aww, thanks for caring us Matt, but we'll be fine." said Sakurako.

"Yeah Matt, you go on ahead and solve that mystery and save Satomi and Chao's life." said Misa, "We know they're innocent."

"We're counting on you Matt." said Madoka as she winked at Matt. The cheerleaders left and Matt went back with Negi, Satomi, and the others.

"Hey Matt, Nami asked us to come-over to her dorm room for some snacks." said Konoka, "You wanna come?"

"Umm…sure why not, maybe I can find some information about our culprit too."

* * *

Everyone headed over to the girls' dormitory and entered Nami's room. On one side of the room showed trophies and pictures of Nami winning at conventions and fairs. Negi, Matt, Asuna, and Konoka looked at the pictures and trophies.

"Wow! You got a lot of awards." said Konoka in amazement.

"Sure do," Nami replied, "I worked very hard to earn these awards."

"You're pretty good Nami," said Negi, "I never thought you were that intelligent."

"Whoa Nami, you're as good as us." said Satomi in astonishment.

"Thank you very much Satomi," Nami replied, "It's amazing that you and Chao won the High IQ Trophy award."

"What award is that?" Asuna asked.

"It's the most famous and rarest awards that served every five years. It's awarded to the best and smartest person in the community by their extraordinary discoveries, theories, or inventions. Satomi, Chao, and I entered the competition and they won the trophy. I got second place."

"Second place is really good," said Konoka, "That takes a lot of hard work to be in the top three."

"It sure does, here let me get the snacks and treats."

Matt looked at Nami and heard what she said, and then he turned back to the pictures of Nami and her awards. As he scanned every picture on the table he flinched when spotted something in one of the pictures. He picked it up and looked closely. The pictures shows Nami holding a gold trophy in right arm and shaking a judge with her left hand. She was wearing a lab coat with yellow-pinkish daisy hairpins on her hair. Matt examined a little longer and then says, "Un-huh…"

* * *

Later that night everyone exited Nami's room and went to their own dorm room. Before Satomi and Chao separate from Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Matt, they wanted to talk Matt for something.

"Matt, it's already 20:47, you will solve this mystery and help us? Won't you?" Satomi asked.

"You can count on me girls," Matt replied, "I will catch that crook and clear your names if it's the last thing I do."

Satomi and Chao said thanks, bowed to Matt, and then headed straight to their rooms. Negi, Matt, and the girls headed towards their rooms as well. As they approached their room's door Matt asked a question.

"Hey, um, I need to look for Chisame for something important." said Matt, "Do you know where her room is?"

"Yeah Matt," said Asuna, "She's one level down in room 322."

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." Matt headed to Chisame's room as the Negi and the girls watched Matt walked down the halls.

"I wonder what's so important that he needs to see Miss Hasegawa?" Negi questioned.

"Beats me Negi." Asuna replied, "C'mon let's go inside."

* * *

At Chisame's room, she's busy posting her pictures and comments on her Net Idol Chiu Web. Then she heard a knock on the door. Chisame quickly minimize her web and flicked on the lights. "Come in." she said. The door opened and in came Matthew Oda.

"Oh it's you Matt, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help; I'm on the case to solve the mystery of the perpetrator and the machine from Satomi and Chao."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Since you are good at researching online, I need you to look for any science competition records of Nami Tsuno."

"Why her Matt, you got lead?"

"More likely a theory."

Chisame got to her laptop and started to type, and Matt pulled up a chair and sat close to Chisame. She typed as fast as she can pulling up a lot of information profiles of Nami Tsuno.

"Here Matt is this enough?"

"That's plenty Chisame Thanks. Now let's see here." Matt read two articles about Nami Tsuno during her science competition years. "She began entering the scientific student contests in 2000 during her fifth grade year in school. Then in 2003 during her second year in junior high she entered a science contest to try to win the High IQ Award. But she lost by one point by Satomi and Chao and earned second place with a blue ribbon for 'Best Effort.' After that she never entered any science competitions again. Huh…I wonder…"

"You got something Matt?"

"Yeah, but it's not much…I still need to investigate more." Suddenly a beeping sounded was alerted. Matt wondered what was that sound.

"Oh don't worry that's my laundry, I'll be right back." Chisame got up and went into the washroom. Matt looked at the articles of Nami Tsuno again and begins to think hard.

"_Nami retired her competition days right after she earned second place for trying to win the High IQ Trophy. I don't think that was coincidence._"

Matt Oda scratched his chin with his right hand. He then drops his hand and pushes a button on Chisame's laptop. It maximized Chisame's Chiu Web Page. Matt then shock himself. "Ah! Whoops! Let me…huh? What's this?" Matt looked at the web page and read out of what's written on it. "Chat Room, Appealing Ratings, Upload Photos?" Matt scratched his head. "Why is Chisame looking at this?" Then Chisame comes into the room with basket full cleaned clothes.

"Hey Chisame, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead shout it out."

"Okay, do you know by any chance who this _Chiu_ girl is?"

Chisame suddenly freezes and drops her basket on the floor. She quickly raced towards her laptop and covers the screen. "DON'T LOOK AT IT!" she screamed, "That's private!"

"Private? Wait you mean that's your web page?"

Chisame starts to blush, "NO! It's not!"

"But if that's your web page, then are you 'Chiu?'"

Chiasme then screeched and blush even redder. "Don't you tell this to nobody! You understand!?"

"Okay I won't, I promise. You starting to give me that phobia again." said Matt as he blocking his face with his arms, "but I just want to say you look pretty good as a net idol. Must be nice to be famous and get a lot of fan-friends."

Chisame face started to go back to normal and quietly calms down. She then slowly sat down on her chair and sighed. She looked at Matt, "Are you really sad and alone Matt?"

"Chisame the Past is the Past, and I got my friends Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna with me. Everything's going to be fine." Chisame looked away and feels depress. "Well thanks for helping me Chisame, I'm going to head back to my room for the night." Matt got to the door and opened it. Matt and Chisame looked at each other. "Good night Ms. Hasewaga." Matt went out and closed the door. Chisame looked at the door that Matt exited with worried and sad look for a few minutes.

**Chapter 7**

The next day Negi, Chamo, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were all in Matthew's Mystery Club discussing about the clues they've gathered during their investigation. Matt stood up in front of the members and makes a statement.

"From the clues we've gathered, we're getting one step closer to solving this mystery. All we know is someone tampered Satomi and Chao's machine and tries to frame them for their mistaken crime. The clues we've have collected are this hairpin, the phone call, and my research on the science competitions that Satomi, Chao, and Nami entered. To conclude who our culprit is, we need to find a few more clues just specific enough to reveal our criminal."

"You mean Matt you know who it is?" Chamo asked.

"Only in theory Chamo." Matt replied, "Our first stop is visiting Satomi and Chao's lab, I betcha they are there already."

"Why to their lab?" Asuna asked.

"You'll see when we get there, and we better hurry. I only got a few hours left before Satomi and Chao are taken away by cops for good."The whole members of the club left the room and headed to Satomi and Chao's lab.

* * *

As they arrive at the science department, they looked for Satomi and Chao's lab room. Once they found the room they opened the door and walked inside the lab. There they found Satomi and Chao scurrying all over the room. Matt called to them, but they didn't hear the first time. He calls them twice and more loud and finally got their attention.

"Oh hey Matt," Satomi replied. "sorry we didn't hear you the first time."

"That's alright, but what are girls doing running all over the place like that?"

"Well our machine is gone AGAIN," Chao replied, "and we can't find it anywhere."

"Was your lab door locked while the machine is still inside the room?"

"Yes certainly," Satomi replied, "We just left for a few minutes, and making sure the criminal isn't going to steal our Neutralizer again, we locked the door. But when we came back the machine was gone"

"Hmm…" Matt pauses for moment and thinks something. Then he came up with a thought. "Is there anybody else that comes into this lab besides you two?"

"Yes Matt, only two," Chao replied, "Our friend Nami and the janitor."

Matt put his right hand on his chin. "Hmm, hm, Hmmmmm…"

"You got something Matt?" said Konoka.

Matt looked back at Satomi and Chao with a stern look. "I already met your friend Nami, so do you know where the janitor is?"

"Yeah Matt, we'll show him to you." said Chao, "Why do you need him?"

"I got some questions to ask him about what really happened to the lab. Lead the way girls."

Satomi and Chao guided Matt, Negi, and the other girls out of the lab and down the halls to find the janitor. After a few turns around the corners, they came to the room where the janitor rests. Chao knocks on the door. The janitor lets them in. The gang walked inside and sees the janitor fixing and cleaning a rusty sink pipe. Satomi walks slowly up to the janitor in fright.

"Umm…Janitor sir?"

"Yeah…What is it?" he said in grumpy mood.

"Well, uhh…there's someone here who wants to see you."

Matt Oda walks closer to the janitor still fixing the pipe. "Good day janitor, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead kid, I'm listening." he said as he got his screwdriver and shoves it inside of the pipe.

"I'm working on solving mystery about the incident of the angry mob. I was wondering if you can help me."

The janitor put down the pipe and his screwdriver down, then with his grumpy look he turns and looks at Matt Oda. "What do you want from me?"

"No harm or tasks, I just want to know if you notice or see any suspicious activities or things in Satomi and Chao's laboratory."

"Not a trace kid," the janitor replied, "I searched and cleaned every spot of the lab and found nothing odd or suspicious out of the ordinary." The janitor got and stretched his back. "However though, I did happen to notice that some electronic equipment and tools were missing in the lab. It was very odd though that the door was locked tight before I went in. The door wasn't assaulted, but I don't know who else has a key to the lab besides Satomi, Chao and I."

Negi, Chamo, Konoka, Asuna, Satomi, and Chao looked at each other in wonderment. The janitor grabbed his brown bag and starts heading towards the door. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going on break. Don't stay too long in here kids." He exited the room and went out.

Once the janitor left, Matt begins to reflect back on what the janitor says. "Electronic equipment and tools were missing…I think we're getting close to solve this mystery. Satomi and Chao, what kind of electronics are in your lab?"

"Mostly remotes, machine parts, chips, and computer parts in the lab," said Satomi, "Why?"

"I think I REALLY know who is doing this."

"You do!?" Negi replied.

"Yes, but I just need is one more good and vital clue, before solving this case."

They exited out of the lab and walked into the hallways. Suddenly out of the blue comes in Chisame running fast towards Negi, Matt, and the other girls. Chisame quickly stopped once she got close to the gang.

"Negi, Matt, there you are!" said Chisame while she is panting heavily.

"Chisame, what's wrong?" said Negi.

"It's Satsuki, she being attacked by an angry mob!"

The gang was in shock. "C'mon! Let's hurry!" cried Matt, "Lead the way Chisame." The whole gang ran outside of the science department and onto to outside streets.

* * *

At the street of Kenji, the mob starts throwing bottles and rocks all over the place and destroying light posts and windows around the area. Satsuki is hiding inside her café trolley for protection. She crouches her body and wrapped her head with her arms.

"_Somebody, help me!_" thought Satsuki while she is still scared.

All of the sudden the angry people are rampaging the trolley's door trying to break in and sabotage Satsuki's trolley. She felt lost and hopeless until Negi and his team arrived in the nick of time to save Satsuki. Negi draws out his staff and performs the same spell to calm the angered people. An outburst of a huge wind wave and made direct contact on the mob and every boy and girl fell to the floor.

"Satsuki! Are you alright!?" Negi screamed.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for rescuing me." She said.

Matt, Satomi, and Chao enter the trolley and checked on Satsuki's conditions. "I'm glad you're alright, we were worried about you." said Matt. He grabbed Satsuki's hand and pulled her up.

"Uh! Guys we got a problem!" Chisame cried out loud to the others.

Everyone looked at Chisame then they all looked at the people that were in an uncontrollable rage. The crowd slowly stood up but it turns out they're still in a rage. The gang was shocked and surprised.

"What how's that possible!?" Chamo screamed.

"But my spell! It should've snapped them back to normal." Negi cried.

Then with quick thinking, Matt called out to Negi and the others, "Quick let's move out." Everyone followed Matt as they all ran away from the angry mob. The mob recovered their unconsciousness and chased after Negi, Matt, and the girls. Matt and the gang made a sharp around the corner and hid behind a bush. The mob ran right past them.

"Whew! That was close." said Asuna in relief.

"Too close if you ask me." said Chisame while she panting.

Satsuki stands up in front of the team and bows to him. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem and you're welcome." said Matt happily, "Now tell what happened out there?"

"Well it just happened out of the blue." She then starts visualizing everything what she had remembered.

**Chapter 8**

"I remembered I was baking the last batch of the buns in my café trolley and was about to open the shop." said Satsuki remembering everything she knows about the mob incident. "Then came in front of the trolley and me was Nami Tsuno. She asked me how am I doing today? I told her 'good, and how 'bout you.' She replied 'I'm fine.' and then she left. But after a few minutes later when the people were about lining up for my café snacks, I saw a strange wave hit on the people's head and started to go berserk. I hid myself for safety and that's all I can remember."

Matt makes a questioned expression on his face and replies back to Satsuki. "Nami Tsuno just walked by and said 'Hi' to ya? That's it? And the mob appeared after a few minutes Nami passed by?"

"Pretty much Matt-san." Satsuki replied.

Matt rubbed his chin and began to think. In his mind all the clues and evidence that Matt and the gang gathered are all starting to come together. In a flash Matt widen is eyes, he slams his fist into his left palm and yells,

"Hot Dog! I've got it. I finally figured out who's our culprit behind those mobs."

"Really Matt!?," Asuna reacted.

"Well who is it?" Chao questioned.

"Before I tell you, the first thing we need to do is stop the mob rampaging all over the campus."

"But Negi's spell didn't work on them." said Konoka.

"That's where another option comes into mind." said Matt with confidence, "If you can't stop the sprouts, you go to the root."

"You don't mean…?" Satomi questioned.

"Yes Satomi and Chao, Unfortunately we have to _destroy_ your machine. It's the only way."

"But we worked so hard making that Neutralizer, and now it's going to waste." said Chao in a deep depressing manner.

"I understand ladies, but what's _more_ important? Putting everyone in jeopardy and causing a chaos, or sacrifice something to save the ones you love?"

Satomi and Chao were still depressed. They both looked at Matt's stern face, and then they looked at each other. After a few moments they both smiled and face Matt.

"You're right Matt," said Satomi, "We can't let our winning prize get in our way for someone who abuses it and hurts our family and friends."

Matt smiled. He turns over to Chisame. "Chisame pinpoint the location of the machine."

Chisame uses her laptop to connect to the internet and scans for the machine's location. The laptop picked up the signal and found the location. "Found it," Chismae replied, "It's in the square of the campus."

"That's where the fair is." Satuski replied.

"C'mon then everyone, let's move!" Matt shouted. Everyone dashed toward the square.

* * *

At the square, the fair is completed populated with visitors and scientists. At a small café right next to the science stands there's a table that consists the cheerleaders in a big disappointment mood. Each of the three cheerleaders had their own drink right next them.

"(_Sigh)_…I can't believe the tryouts is delayed." said Sakurako.

"It's such a huge bummer." said Madoka, "We were so looking forward to that."

"Well girls, what can we do for the time being?" Misa asked in sadness. Both Madoka and Sakurako shrugged at Misa while they were still drinking.

Suddenly out of the blue the mob came into the fair and started destroying everything in their path. All the people in the fair screamed and started to run away to safety. Sakurako and the others saw the people run away from the mob and started to run with the people. Misa left her seat but realized she left her cell phone on the table. She went back quickly to get it and sharply retreat back to Sakurako and Madoka. But Misa tripped over one of the chair's leg that was sticking out and landed on her knee. Misa curled up around her knee in pain and injury. Sakurako and Madoka, in shocked, saw Misa on the ground and dashed to her to save her. The two picked up Misa and carried her.

"A bad time to have a knee injury." Madoka complained.

"C'mon Misa, you've gotta move!" Sakurako yelled.

"My…knee…it hurts!" said Misa in pain.

The mob gains up closer and closer to Sakurako and the others. The cheerleaders did everything they can to speed up their feet, but the mob is just behind their tails. Just when all hope seems lost to the cheerleaders, a huge gust of wind blew down the mob to the ground. There from the distance of the cheerleaders is Negi along with Matt, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Chisame, Satsuki, Satomi and Chao. The cheerleaders smiled as they were pleased to see their friends arriving in the nick of time.

"Sakurako, Misa, Madoka, are you alright?" said Negi as he approaches them.

"Negi-kun! You came here to save us." said Sakurako

"We're fine, but Misa hurt her knee and she can't move it." said Madoka.

Satomi crouches and looks at Misa's knee. "Her knee is really bad. We gotta get her to a doctor."

"No time for that Satomi! Look!" Matt shouted as he pointed towards the mob.

The mob slowly started to get back on their feet. They were all furious and really anger, ready to attack whatever is in their sight. Then all of a sudden more people started to surround Negi, Matt, and the girls. They were all manipulated by the machine. Matt quickly shifts his head all around him at the mob until he spotted something on top on one of the panels. There right in front of Matt's eyes is the Satomi and Chao's Neutralizer.

"There's the machine, the Neutralizer! Right there!" Matt shouted as he pointed towards it. Everyone turned around to where Matt is pointing the machine.

"There it is!" shouted Konoka.

"But how are we supposed to get close to it?" Chisame replied.

Matt observes the situation, "We gotta first find a way to get past this mob, then go straight toward the machine. However we need to find a way to stop the machine's beams from hitting all the victims under their uncontrollable rage." The mob was getting closer ready to strike the next attack. Matt looked back at his friends. He observes Chisame, Negi, Setsuna, and then the cheerleaders. Matt stuck an idea. "I've got it!" Everyone's heads turn towards Matt. "Chisame with your computer skills, I need you to hack into the network and short circuit the perpetrator's controller so it will malfunction the machine. Negi and Setsuna, help me clear a path to get the machine. The rest of you protect Misa and the others. Now let's do this."

"Got ya Matt!" Chisame yelled as she flipped open her laptop and started to link up into the network system.

"Right behind you Matt." said Setsuna as she and Negi followed behind Matt racing towards the machine.

The mob blocked Matt, Negi, and Setsuna's path. "Negi!" Matt yelled.

"Right!" Negi replied as started to perform a spell. "Raskil Maskil Magister! Powers of the wind I command you to create a path! Ingenti Flamine Venti!" Negi's wind power shoots straight down toward the middle of the mob opening a path, sending the people into the air, and creating wind barriers both sides of the path. The trio zoomed along the path getting one step closer to the machine.

Hiding behind one of the stands, the perpetrator watches Matt, Negi, and Setsuna dashing through the mob. "How did that little boy do that?" said the menace, "Whatever, I just need to stop those three pests from ruining my revenge." In her hands held a controller with two turning dials and a control stick on it with an antenna sticking out. The criminal moves the stick making the machine's antenna redirect towards Matt and the others. Then the crook turns one of the dials clockwise to send out a beam coming out from the antenna. The beams were heading directly toward Matt, Negi, and Setsuna.

"Watch out!" Matt yelled. The trio dodged the beams. They got closer and closer while the machine still bursts out its beams making it harder for the heroes to get closer to the machine. "We can't get near it if its beams keep shooting at us! Chisame anytime!"

"Hold on! I'm almost through!" Chisame yelled. Suddenly one of the mob citizens threw a glass bottle directly at Chisame.

"Chisame! Look out!" Asuna rushed in front of Chisame and broke the bottle into pieces with her harisen.

"Thanks Asuna." Chisame kept typing on her laptop.

Chao fought back with her martial art skills and protect the cheerleaders while Konoka and Satsuki escorted the cheerleaders to safety.

"Hold on girls we'll get you to safety." said Konoka carrying Misa's right arm.

"You're the best guys." Misa replied.

Negi, Matt, and Setsuna kept dodging the machine's beams, but they were starting to get tired and sweaty. "Chisame we're running out of energy! Hurry up!" said Matt while he was still breathing.

"Hold on!" Chisame yelled back. On her laptop screen depicts an image of skull on the left side and a wireless remote on the right. In the middle are arrows pointing towards the remote flashing each one sequentially from left to right. Below the arrows is a loading data bar that's about an inch left to complete the process. "C'mon," Chisame panics and sweats her head. "Almost, almost…" Then the bar was full and quickly turned into an "activate" button. "WE'RE IN!" Chisame swiftly clicked on the button.

The shadowy culprit turns her controller's dials and pushes the buttons when all of sudden the remote started to shake uncontrollably. Smoke came out of the remote. "Wha…What? What's happening?" In a flash the remote suddenly exploded. "Ah!"

With the remote exploded and gone, the machine started to go on the fritz and its wavy beams are going all over the place. The machine started to jump and down, and sparks came out of the haul.

"Whoa! What's happening to that bucket of bolts?" Chamo yelled.

"Looks like Chisame's hack trick worked, the machine is going out of control." Matt replied.

"So all we have to do is destroy it!" Setsuna replied. Matt answered yes.

As Negi, Matt, and Setsuna tried to get closer, Negi tripped over a power cable and fell to the ground. One of the machine's beams was fired and aimed directly toward Negi. He tried to get out of the way but the beam made contact on him.

"NO!" Matt yelled.

"Negi-Sensei!" Setsuna screamed.

Negi slowly got up and turns towards Matt and Setsuna with red vicious eyes. He grit teeth and his fist were tighten. Matt and Setsuna were now scared. Negi pulled up his staff and aims towards the two. Matt rushed over to Negi and covers him with his arms to snap him out.

"NEGI!" Matt yelled, "It's me Matt, don't do this! Snap out it! Negi!"

A huge gust of wind burst around Negi pushing Matt back and crashing into the stands behind him. "Matt!" Setsuna called out. Her strong senses suddenly twitch her. She turned over to see Negi flying straight towards her. Setsuna pulled out her katana and stops Negi in his tracks. Two were fighting as Setsuna and Negi kept pushing towards each other with the katana and the staff pushing each other. Setsuna knew she can't hold out much longer due to Negi's powerful and magical will.

Asuna and Chao tried to hold back the mob, but they are started to get exhausted. Chisame and Satomi are doing everything they could to protect the two fighters but all of them were completely surrounded and cornered.

"This is not good." Asuna complained.

"We need a miracle…" said Chao tiredly.

Setsuna is doing everything in her power to stop the rage Negi from attacking her, but she getting weaker by the second. All sweaty and exhausted, she slowly kneels to the ground. "Negi-sensei…please stop…snap out of it." Negi's eyes were red and burning and he keeps gritting his teeth.

Matt got up from the collapsed pile of the stands and scratches his head. He looked to see that Negi was still in control and Setsuna is struggling for her life. He turned to the right to see the Neutralizer right next to him. Matt reacted fast and looked around to see any useful stuff to stop the machine. He then spots two cable wires, red and black, with clamps on them. He follows the wires as it ends to a black metal battery box that says "Danger High Voltage." Matt gasped and grabbed the wires to race toward the machine's power cable. He clamps the wires onto the cable and races back the battery box. Before he turns the switch to activate the battery, he looks back the machine. "Time for you to go 'out of order' for _good_." He flicks on the switch and the battery sends a huge voltage power to its wires all the way to the machine's power cable. The machine reacted jolty as the huge power of electricity shocks it. The dials' hands were spinning rapidly and so is the antenna. The machine jumped up and down as smoke came out of the haul. Matt quickly ducked for cover. "Heads up!" The machine started to shake rapidly and faster than before. It made a large and high-pitched sound and the machine started to bloat. Then in a snap, "**KABOOOOOOOM**!" Pieces of broken metal, screws, and nuts were flying high in the air, and black smoke raised up from the exploded machine.

Then after the loud explosion, Negi and all the people who were under controlled were all back to their normal selves. Their red raging eyes were gone and everyone dropped their objects as weapons. Everyone was confused and wondered what had happened to them. Asuna, Setuna, and the other girls were relieved.

Misa looked up at the crowd. "What happened? The fighting stopped."

Matt uncovered himself and saw Negi, his students, and the crowd all standing quietly. "It's alright everyone," Matt called out. "I turned that machine into scraps of metal." Matt walks closer to Negi and Setsuna and looks back at the fried machine on the stand. Smoke was still coming out of the machine.

"Way to go Matt, you save the day again." said Setsuna as she was getting up. Matt picked Negi up. Then rushing in came Asuna, Konoka, Satsuki, Satomi, Chao, Chisame, and the cheerleaders to Matt, Negi, and Sestuna.

"Awesome work Matt." Konoka cheered. "The machine is gone for good."

"Whoa…what happened?" said Negi in confusion as he was rubbing his head.

"You were being controlled by that wacky machine." Chisame replied.

"I was?"

"Yeah, but everything's alright. Matt disposed it."

Satomi and Chao walked closer to their Neutralizer in a disappointing mood. They worked hard to make this machine and now it's nothing but garbage. Matt walks up to them.

"I know it wasn't the right way and all that hard work really paid off, but sometimes you need to make sacrifices for family and friends, even if you don't like giving up something that's too valuable."

Both the scientists girls looked at each and sighed. Then they turned to Matt.

"I know," Satomi said first, "But you're right. Friends and family are far more valuable than some prized-winning machine."

"So we didn't this year's science fair contest." said Chao in a gleeful mood. "But at least we still have you guys."Everyone smiled at the two scientists.

* * *

The moment of a happy relationship broke when the Dean of the Academy, a few policemem, and a bunch of students came into the scene. Everyone surrounded Matt, Negi, and the girls. The captain of the police came forth and sticks out his index finger. "Men arrest those two girls." And with that, the policemen grabbed ahold of Satomi and Chao's arms again. The captain came forth to the two girls. "You are under arrest for attempting a violent act by manipulating people, _again_." Negi and the other girls were shocked.

Then Nami Tsuno showed up just in time. Satomi and Chao spotted her. "Satomi and Chao, I'm sorry this happened." said Nami as she was huffing and puffing. "I should've done something to protect you girls."

"Don't worry," said Satomi, "We're just glad you are safe."

"Hold it!" Matt yelled as he sticks hand out to the policemen. "Don't arrest them, they are _completely_ innocent." Matt stepped forward towards the captain. "If I recall, you said I have 24 hours to solve this case and prove that Satomi and Chao are _not guilty_."

"Right…" said the captain understanding Matt's point of view.

"Well I still have one hour left, so don't arrest them just yet."

The captain looks at his watch and agrees what Matt says. He looks back at Matt with a stern look. "Okay kid, one more hour left. Well?"

"Sir, Dean Konoe, everyone, I have found out who our _true _culprit is."

**Chapter 9**

Everyone in the square all surrounded Matt Oda as they anticipate the suspension of unveiling the mastermind. The dean, the captain, Negi, his student girls, Chamo, Nami, even the janitor were all watching Matt. Kazumi was in the crowd too along with Sayo, her kind and ghostly friend. Matt couldn't see Kazumi or Sayo within crowd, but he made the announcement.

"Listen up everyone, what I'm about to say is the exact truth. Our culprit is right under our noses this whole time. In fact the perpetrator is right here in this crowd now."

Everyone gasped and started to look at each other side by side figuring out who it is.

One of the officers started to ask to Matt. "Well we are anxious to find out. Who is it?"

"Yes Mr. Oda, get to the point. Who _is _it?" said the captain.

"Well it's complicated at first, but very simple." Matt closed his eyes and put his right hand on his chin. He begins walk to the center of the crowd. "There is reason why the culprit wanted to put Satomi and Chao in grave danger. The criminal wanted to make sure they were taken out of the competition, because they were the ones who ruined criminal's reputation. There is only one person who was skillful enough to manipulate and control Satomi and Chao's machine with such advanced technology, someone who is almost highly skilled as our scientific girls. And that person…" raised his right index finger into the air. The crowd was all nervous by this suspension as they stared at Matt for the moment. Then in a quick whoosh of his arm, he called out, "…is YOU!" his arm and index finger were all pointing none other than...Nami Tsuno.

Nami gasped and everyone in crowd was astonished. Satsuki's jaw dropped and Satomi and Chao were surprised and confused. Nami starts to feel shaky and tries to clear herself to Matt.

"What…wait Mr. Oda, why me? I didn't do nothing wrong. I was only trying to help my friends Satomi and Chao. What makes you think I'm really the one who's behind this mess?

"Trying to play innocent huh Miss Deceptive." said Matt in a sarcastic mood. "Well you can't fool me. Let me explain."

Everyone started to listen. Kazumi and Sayo looked at each other. "This is going to be a great scoop." said Kazumi.

"Yeah, it sure is." Sayo replied.

Matt started to talk. "When this whole incident started, I saw the reaction of Satomi and Chao that they had no intention of causing this chaos. After hearing from the Narutaki twins, they stated someone hiding in the shadows had a remote controller during time of the incident. That means this person wasn't with Satomi and Chao _accidental _incident to begin with. It came into my mind: someone set Satomi and Chao up. The first clue that I suspected it was you Miss Tsuno when you appeared with Satomi and Chao right after the mob ended with the police about to arrest them yesterday, and right before Satsuki's café was being attacked today."

"So," said Nami, "Today I was seeing how Satsuki is doing, that's all."

"Yeah...but, Satsuki was attacked a right after you met her. You could've heard the mob a little bit and rescue Satsuki, but you didn't show up. Why is that mam? Was it because you had something to do? Something… 'Sinister'?"

Nami jolted a little bit, but kept her ground. "I'm telling you I'm innocent. There's no way I'm the guilty party."

"Oh really, then I don't suppose you were the one who made that phone call to the police yesterday."

"What…what do you mean?"

Matt turns to the captain of the policemen. "Captain, if I recall correctly, you said you got your reliable source from a phone call, right?"

"Uh yeah, that's right Matt." said the captain.

"And you said it was about 'half-hour ago' right?"

"Yes, Mr. Oda."

"Then that leaves me another question." Matt turns to Satsuki, "Satsuki, you told me you saw the culprit setting the Neutralizer and hiding herself about a _half-hour_ _ago_, am I right?"

"That's right Matt, right on the money." Satsuki replied.

"What are you getting at Matt?" the dean asked while smoothing his long beard.

"Do you see the connection Dean?" Matt asked, "According to Satsuki and the captain, the culprit had to make a phone call to the police before the event happen."

"What do you mean?" the dean asked.

"It's quite logical dean, why would someone make the call to the police just before he mob started to go on a riot? Usually a person would call the police immediately once they saw a crime or incident at the scene, but not in this case. Someone planned ahead to call the police early and put Satomi and Chao in danger while the mob was still in the process. Nami Tsuno you arrived right after the police left the scene, _not _when you show up with Satomi and Chao when the riot was still in the process. It's adding up together that _you_ were the one who made the phone call to put your friends Satomi and Chao in danger and arrest them of false accusation." Nami suddenly started to sweat and everyone in the crowd was shocked. "Because of Satomi and Chao's accidental incident during the fair two days ago, you planned ahead and set up a trap to trick Satomi and Chao into coming to the scene of the incident at the tryouts and waited for the police to take both of them away to jail. You were hiding to make sure you were not a witness and being asked to be taken to the court to cover your crime." Nami grits her teeth and tightens her fists. "You see Nami, I knew it was you all along when you weren't right by Satomi and Chao's side when those incidents happened. You stayed away from the two girls because you had something that proves your guilt if the police would have frisked you in inspection."

"And what's that?" Nami asked while she is upset.

"A _Remote Controller _to the _modified_ Neutralizer."

Nami jolted more, as Satomi and Chao started to believe in Matt's detective work in astonishment. "What remote are you talking about?" said Nami saying she doesn't know anything.

Matt turns to the janitor. "Mr. Janitor, you said some electronic equipment were missing in the lab when you are cleaning the room, yet the door was locked tight before you entered."

"Correct Matt," the janitor replied, "I still don't see how some of those stuff were missing."

"Well there's one explanation I know how that happened." Matt reach into his left pocket pulled out the crumpled hairpin that had a cracked daisy gem on it. He showed the pin to everyone.

"Hey that's my pin. How did you…" Nami paused when realized she slipped.

"So it's your pin? You see Satomi and Chao found this pin during the tryout incident. Taking a closer look at this pin you can see its shape like a lock pick and was just been used. I knew this is one of your hairpins when you invited us to your dorm room and I saw all those pictures during your science competition days. One of those pictures has you holding a gold trophy with a blue ribbon on it. I noticed and saw in the picture in hair pigtails you have the same hairpins as the one am I holding. This proves one point, you used one of your hairpins as a lock pick to sneak inside the lab and stolen a remote with some tools to make modifications on Satomi and Chao's machine so _you_ can control the machine. You use this 'pick' to get inside the lab to bring back the machine to its proper place as if nothing bad happen to it. You know the lab very well like it was your own room. You cleaned up any traces of clues from yourself to cover up your crime."

Nami started to panic a little, then she smirks at Matt. "Th-that is absurd, you are just making that whole tale up."

"Am I? Well if I am, let me see what's inside your bag."

"Why are you accusing me? I'm not…"

"I know I could be wrong, but just to make sure let me see what's in your bag."

Nami slowly backed away from Matt. "I told you I'm innocent I have nothing to do with this madness."

Matt stepped closer to Nami. "If you're innocent, why are you walking away from me and refuse to let me see your bag?"

Nami started to shake and sweat as she took a few more steps back. She then quickly turned around and started to dash away, but she was blocked and grabbed by two policemen. "Let me go! I didn't do it!"

The captain of the policemen orders Satomi and Chao to be released. He then turns to the two guards holding Nami. "Men, let me see her bag." One of the policemen got Nami's bag and throws it at the captain. He caught the bag and started to search inside of it. After scampering around in the bag for a few seconds he makes a surprising discovery, he then looks at Matt. "You kid are something else, because you ARE telling the truth." The captain reached down inside the bag, grabbed something, and pulled it out for the crowd to see, a broken remote controller. The whole crowd gasped, especially Asuna, Negi, Chisame, Konoka, Setsuna the cheerleaders, even Kazumi, Sayo, and the dean. Satomi, Chao and Satsuki were shell-shocked. Nami gritted her teeth hard and drops her head, furious of how Matt caught her. Satomi and Chao walked up to Nami slowly with confused and sad look on their faces.

"Nami…, b-but…but…why?" Satomi said in depression.

"Why you four-eyed jerk!?" Nami said angrily, "You and Lingshen stole my one chance to become famous throughout the whole country. I was so close to win until YOU TWO showed up and ruined everything."

"Us? What do you mean?" Lingshen said in confusement.

"Allow me to explain." said Matt as he steps in for explanation. "Nami I read a few articles about you that you entered a few science competition conventions over the past few years. You've won quite some blue ribbons. Because of your success, you were eligible to enter the Big-Bang Science competition. It said whoever won the competition will receive the High I.Q. Award and with that you will become a famous scientist student all around the country. You entered the contest but lost by one point by Satomi and Lingshen. They had won the trophy while you won the 'Best Effort' ribbon. Furious of your sad event, you gave up your competition days and decided to plan a revenge to make sure Satomi and Lingshen will feel the same pain as you are Nami. So you pretended to be their 'good friend' so you get to their weak points and set them up into a trap. This was your true intention all along and YOU were the one behind this heinous crime."

Nami growled at Matt Oda, couldn't believing it that a young 21 year-old gentleman got wise on her. Satomi and Lingshen scrunched their eyebrows and glared at Nami. "Is this true?" Satomi said in upset mood. Nami growled and turned down.

"Yes, I did all this to make sure you never stand in my glorious way again." said Nami while she's crying yet in upset mood. "And everything's going well and my revenge would have been complete if wasn't for YOU, Matthew Oda!"

Matt turns around to the whole crowd with one last word. "And with that my friends, the case is _closed_."

Everyone in the crowd was amazed and awestruck. They all started clapping their hands and applauded at Matt Oda. The captain of the policeman stood in front of Matt, bowed and saluted at him. "Great work Mr. Oda. You are a clever one. We'll take it from here. Thanks." The policeman took Nami Tsuno away and left Mahora Academy. Satomi and Lingshen walked up to Matt and bowed at him.

"Thanks Matt," said Satomi, "you saved our lives…"

"…And we are eternally grateful to you Mr. Oda-san." said Lingshen finishing the sentence.

"Way to go Matt, you saved the day." said Satsuki as she walked towards Matt, Satomi, and Lingshen. "I never would've guessed that our friend Nami Tsuno was the enemy the whole time. But Matt you saw right through her plans." Matt smiled.

"Matt!" said Asuna as she, along with Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, Chisame, and the cheerleaders, were coming towards to Matt Oda.

Konoka hugged Matt, "You did it Matt you saved our brainy friends."

"You were amazing Mr. Oda-san." Setsuna replied.

"I totally agree with everyone," said Chamo popping out from Negi's pocket, "You were great!"

Matt blushed and scratched behind his head as he smiled. "Aw…thanks guys. But I couldn't save Satomi and Lingshen, or solve this mystery without your help. I am happy that everyone is okay."

Chisame walked up to Matt with small smile. "You are great Matt. Surprise that you have quite the detective talent for a person who has no family." Satomi, Lingshen, and Satsuki blinked and turn their faces into questioning looks.

"Thanks Chisame," Matt replied, "And thanks for your help too." He looks at the sunset and then looks at his watch, which is in 12 hour time, that says 5:48 p.m. "Well it's getting late so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Matt stretched his arms and starts heading back to the dorm. Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna followed Matt, complementing him on his second success in the academy.

Chisame, Satomi, Lingshen, and Satsuki stayed behind, but Satomi went to up Chisame for a question. "Hey Chisame, what did you mean that he has no 'family?'"

Chisame looked backed at Satomi with a surprise look. "He didn't tell you?" Satomi and the others shook their heads. "Well you see, Matt Oda is really an orphan."

"Huh?" the three girls responded.

* * *

As everyone was heading back home, Kazumi and Sayo were talking to each other.

"Wow, I can't believe it," said Sayo floating above Kazumi, "That Matt Oda is really good."

"I know right," Kazumi replied, "he certainly showed that menacing rat-girl a thing or two."

"Did you get a picture of him?"

"No unfortunately, the crowd covered up Matt's face. But even if I did, he said not to put his pictures on any news articles yet."

"Why is that?"

"He has this phobia of girls. If any girl sees his face picture, they'll swarm over him and he gets scared."

"I see…But I really like to meet him one day."

"I'm sure you will Sayo. Right now, I've got a scoop to write."

**Chapter 10**

The next day everyone in Negi's class, the students were looking and discussing over a news article that Kazumi wrote on the Mahora News. Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna stepped inside the classroom and saw their classmates gathered at Ayaka's seat, about a few feet away from the professor's desk. The trio girls got closer to the group.

"Hey what's going on?" Asuna questioned.

"Haven't you heard?" Yuna replied, "This Matthew fellow solved another crime."

"Yep, he sure did." Ako said, "He made the news again. Look." She pointed at the article for Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna to look at. The three girls leaned and looked at the article and read the headline.

"**Young Gentleman Matthew Oda Clears Satomi and Lingshen's Name. Nami Tsuno is Responsible for the Crime.**"

"Well I'll be," Setsuna said, "He did it again."

"Yep, he made the news, twice." Konoka replied cheerfully.

"It's still a shame there's no picture of him." Makie complained. "Kazumi how come you didn't get his face?"

"Remember Makie?" Kazumi replied, "He's has this fear of girls. If I post his face on the news…"

"Then ever girl in this academy will come running toward him and he'll be scared stiff." says Ayaka finishing Kazumi statement. "I see your point."

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that." said Makie in embarrassment.

The Narutaki twins started to ask. "You met him before, so what's he like?" Fuka said.

"Yeah, is he good?" Fumika said.

"Well…I say he's pretty cool." Kazumi replied.

"PRETTY COOL?" said Sakurako in surprise grabbing everyone's attention, "He's totally awesome!"

"You should've seen him how smart, and brave he was when he apprehends that malicious girl that tried to put our scientist friends in trouble." Misa said.

"Yeah, he was like one of those famous detectives from those famous books." Madoka said.

"You mean like Sherlock Holmes?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Madoka replied.

Everyone started talking on and on about Matthew Oda. Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna looked at each other and smiled.

"Pretty soon he's going to be famous here at Mahora Academy." Setuna said.

"Yep, but I hope this doesn't affect his girl phobia problem." Asuna replied.

Just then the classroom door opened and in came Professor Negi. Every student saw him and went back to their seats. While standing, every student bowed at the professor and said good morning. Professor Negi replied happily back at the students and begins his lecture.

* * *

Later in the afternoon at the Mystery Club, Matt was polishing and cleaning the chairs and shelves. He then heard a knock on the door and let the person in. In came Negi, along with Chamo in Negi's pocket, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna.

"Hey you guys," Matt said with a smile, "how are you today?"

"Were great Matt," Asuna replied, "Our classes are hectic except for Negi's."

"Got any more new members Matt?" Konoka asked.

"No, not yet, but at least I have you guys." Matt just finished wiping and cleaning a chair. "Come and have a seat." The members took a chair and sat down. Setsuna looked at Matt.

"Hey Matt-san, you made the news again."

"Yes I did, I read the newspaper this morning." Matt replied

"With a good report like that, I'll bet the odds of gaining new members will be thick."

"I'm sure it will, but you may never who's going to show up and when."

Just then a knock was heard of the club's door. Matt turned and let the person inside. The door opened and stood there were Satomi, Lingshen, and Satsuki. Matt took a few steps closer to them.

"Oh, hey you three, what can I do for you?" Matt asked. "Are in trouble again?"

"No, not this time Matt," Satomi replied, "We want a request from you."

"What is it?"

The three girls pulled out an application form and held it in front of their chest. Lingshen smiled, "May we join your club Matt-san?"

Matt's jaw dropped a little and was a little surprised. The other members were a little shock too. "Really, You want to be in club?" Matt said in astonishment.

"We owe you one Matt." Satomi said, "But that's not the only thing."

"What do you mean?"

Satomi, Lingshen, and Satsuki turned their heads to the left. Chisame came inside the club. "Chisame?" Matt questioned.

Chisame looked at Matt with a confirmed looked. "Matt, I told them what happened to your parents and how lonely you were." Matt blinked. "We understand you are trying to let go of that sad feeling and start focusing on making a new life, but deep down inside you have this little pain that you need someone to cure it. Matthew-san, we like to join your club so we can be by your side at all times, plus we taken interest on how well you've solved the incident and apprehended Nami."

"Yes Matt," Lingshen said, "May we join your club."

Matt smiled and took a pen from the podium. He asks the girls to give him the application forms. He writes his name on the forms and puts them into one of his folders. He turns around to the girls and says, "I don't what to say, except…welcome to the Mystery Club."

"Welcome aboard girls." Asuna said as she walked towards them.

"Glad you can be with us." Setuna said with glee.

"Have a seat girls," Chamo called out standing on the table, "We got a lot of stuff here you like."

Satomi, Lingshen, and Satsuki got a chair and began to talk with Negi, and the other girls at the table. Matt Oda walked towards Chisame.

"Hey-a thanks Chisame." Matt said, "For understanding my feelings from my lost parents. But it's okay, someone wise told me 'You gotta put your past behind you, and start focusing on your future.' And I followed that rule."

"I know Matt," Chisame replied. "But I just thought everyone should know about your situation. It is a sad thing to happen. I couldn't bear to see someone trying to handle a horrible pain by himself."

Matt grinned a little. "Thanks again Chisame."

"To tell you the truth, I lost my parents as well."

Matt blinked and opened his mouth a little. "Really Chisame?" she nodded. "So that's why you understand me so well."

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone about it. Keep this as our little secret."

Matt understood why and smiled, "Understood Chisame."

Matt looked backed at the members watching them talking and smiling to each other. Matt felt like this club is gathering of best friends.

**Epilogue**

At the roof of a school building two girls, an eleven year-old with long wavy blonde hair and blue cold eyes, and a robot with long, straight, light green hair and digital green eyes, were gazing at the blue clear sky. The little girl pulled out and newspaper and looks at the headline. The robot turns to her.

"Master, are you still planning to meet him?" said the girl-like robot.

"Of course," the little girl replied, "This Matt Oda seems really good. Solving two big cases here at the academy his really well talented. This guy peaks my interest."

"I've been doing some data research on this Matt Oda, and I discovered that he's not from here Japan or the magical world. He's from the far west country called the United States of America. There are no magical abilities from him, so I can calculate that he is a normal and ordinary young man."

"America? Well things are _really_ getting interesting." The two girls started to head the staircase. "Let's go Chachamaru. And when I meet him, I'll make sure he'll get a surprise out of me."

"Of course, after all you are the one and only…Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

The scene where Matt Oda does his accusation on Nami, is the famous and common scene from the Professor Layton series where he points who the criminal or culprit is. Professor Layton is one of my favorite video games because it has brain-teasers puzzles that I like to play and solve and I love its mystery stories. Plus it is my favorite of Layton pointing out who the criminal is, it feels like that 'whodunit' feeling.

Since the beginning of the story, I wrote down Chisame understood Matt's pain of his late parents, but at the end before proofreading and posting the story, I thought I write that Chisame lost her parents as well to to make the story more interesting.


	3. Midnight Bells

**I. First Mysteries**

**3. Midnight Bells**

**Inspired by the creator of Negima!: Ken Akamatsu**

* * *

**Prologue**

Late one night out on the dark and quiet streets, a student girl with a long brown hair is walking back to the girls' dorm. She passed every shop and building that was closed for the night. She looks at her watch that says 23:56. Then she came to a steeple which is the clock tower that stood there for about 100 years. As the girl looked at the tower, she had this scary feeling that something creepy is living in the top of the tower.

"I better hurry and get back to my room." She said as she started to focus her way back. Just then, when the big hand and small hand on the clock pointed directly at twelve, the bells started to ring. The girl stopped and she looked at the bells swinging back and forth, and hears the chimes. The girl looks at her watch again and it says 00:00, midnight. "That's odd," she said, "The bells don't ring at this time of the hour." She was getting shakier when she watches the bells ring for so long.

Suddenly, the front doors of the tower swung open so fast that it created a quick and huge gust of wind right at the girl. She holds onto her skirt and puts her briefcase on her head for protection. After the gust, she looked inside the room where she saw two glowing white orbs close together, about three inches apart. The girls kept looking at the orbs, when in a snap the orbs started to flash in a second. The girl stood there until her eyes were suddenly in a trance. She dropped her briefcase and slowly walked into the base of the tower. When she got in, the doors suddenly closed after her and the bells stopped ringing. All was left out in this cold dark night is the briefcase laying on the ground.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

One sunny afternoon in the hallways of the English department, Negi and Asuna, along with Chamo on Negi's left shoulder, are walking down and heading to Matt's Mystery Club.

"I was really astounded that Matt Oda apprehended that Nami girl last week." Negi said. "He was incredible."

"No doubt about it," Chamo replied, "solving the kidnapping and the mob incident is true talent."

"If Matt keeps this up, he's bound to attract and get more members into his club." said Asuna as she smiled.

Negi and Asuna were about to come across another hallway and make a turn around the corner. **BONK!** In a flash, Negi fell to the ground. He scratched his head and books started to fall everywhere on the ground. He looked to see who he bumped into and it was none than the shy and bookworm Nodoka Miyazaki.

"Oh Nodoka! I'm sorry it's my fault!" Negi apologized

"Ah! Professor Negi. No it's my fault that I bumped into you." Nodoka replied.

Then along came in Yue and Haruna carrying about eight books in their hands and checking on Nodoka's condition.

"Nodoka are you alright?" Yue asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Nodoka replied as Yue pulled her up off the floor.

"Negi, Asuna," Haruna said, "Well what a surprise to see you. What brings you here in this building?"

"Oh hi Haruna," Asuna replied as she picked Negi up off the ground too, "We were on our way to see our good friend Matt and his Mystery Club."

"Matt, you mean Matt Oda from the news?"

"Yes indeed Haruna," Negi replied, "We are his members of his club, and we are going there right now."

"You're in his club too Negi?" said Yue as she was helping Nodoka collect the books on the floor.

"Yes, the dean says it was okay for me to be in his club as long as I don't have any other lectures to teach."

Nodoka collected all her books, but then started to drop her head down a little and put her right hand on her chest. "This Matt Oda, is he…really kind and smart from what the news says?" Haruna and Yue turned to Nodoka.

"No doubt about it." Asuna replied as puts her hands on her hips. "If you meet him, you can see how a great gentleman he is."

"We wish we could," Haruna said, "But we have to get these books back to Library Island. But don't worry, when we have the time, we _will_ meet this Matt Oda guy. I'll bet he's so handsome that Nodoka might actually fall in lo-"

"AAH! Haruna!" Nodoka shrieked.

Yue moaned and slapped Haruna in the back of her head. "Haruna let's not do any mischievous tricks again." said Yue.

"Aw c'mon, can't a girl have some fun around here." said Haruna as she scratches her head where she got hit. "After all we are high school students."

"No!" both Yue and Nodoka answered in unison. Negi and Asuna smiled and sweat-dropped.

"Well we have to get going now. We'll see you later." said Yue.

"Alright girls take care of yourselves." Negi replied. The trio girls walked away down in the hallways. Negi and Asuna continued on to visit the Mystery Club.

* * *

Negi, Asuna, and Chamo arrived at the front doors of the Mystery Club. Negi knocked and Matt, the club leader, called them to come in. Negi, and Asuna went inside. There they saw Matt standing right next to Chisame with her laptop, and Satomi and Chao hooking it up to a projector. Satsuki is passing out her cooked buns to her friends Konoka and Setsuna for snacks. Asuna and Negi got closer to Matt.

"Hey Matt, what are you doing?" Asuna asked.

Matt turned to Asuna. "Oh hey Asuna and Negi," Matt replied, "You came in just in the nick of time."

"Why is that Matt?" Negi questioned.

"Well we got another mystery in our hands. Take a seat and I'll explain." Asuna and Negi did what Matt told them. As the two were patiently waiting, Matt asked Satomi and Chao if the projector is ready. "Is it all set to go?"

"Hold on Matt," said Satomi, "I just need to screw this cable in and…there!" Satomi wiped her forehead and crosses her arms. "She's all yours."

"Thanks Satomi." Matt turns to Chisame who she was checking on her laptop. "Chisame are you ready?"

She stood up and adjusted her glasses. "All set Matt." Chisame replied.

"Great!" Matt turns to the whole crowd and clapped his hands. "Attention! Attention! Take your seats please, we're about to start." Everyone did and Matt asked Chisame to dim the lights of the room. Matt turned on the projector and Chisame opened a slideshow. Using the projector, it shows what is on Chisame's laptop screen and it is showing on the chalkboard. It shows a news article that was posted to the public about four days ago. The headline stated: _**Mysterious Events Happening at the Haunted Clock Tower.**_ Everyone paid attention to this Headline.

Matt clears his throat and begins to speak. "Alright listen up. Chisame read this report yesterday and she reported me of this strange event. This article stated that some witnesses saw people in the middle of the night walk into this clock tower and never came back out again. And they reported before the victims went into the clock tower, bells were rung at that night time too…at exactly _midnight_."

"Midnight?" Chao wondered. "That's very strange."

"Huh? Why?" Konoka asked.

"Well usually clock towers, no matter if it's big, important, or ordinary, they never ring at midnight."

"That's my exact theory as well Chao." said Matt without looking back at her. "The article also stated the investigation team did a thorough search in the whole clock tower, but haven't found any of the victims that were dragged into the tower. The police are still on the case, they have reported suspicious activity coming from the top of the tower."

"Did the police checked everywhere." Satsuki asked.

"They did, what they reported is some shadow-like feature gliding and hiding in the tower's bells. Half said it maybe a crow, while the other says it maybe…a _ghost_."

"Ghosts!?" Negi screeched.

"Yeah Negi, what's wrong with you?" Matt watches Negi shaking and hiding behind his chair. "Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts."

"Well, I maybe a high ranked Magister Magorum, but I'm still a little bit scared of ghosts."

"C'mon bro," Chamo complained as he is standing on the club's table, "How can the son of the Thousand Master and the savior of the magic world still be afraid of ghosts?"

"Not to mention you have Sayo Aisaka." said Asuna as she crossed her arms and stared at Negi in an annoying look. Negi was still shimmering a little and made small tears from his crybaby face.

"Uh…Sayo Aisaka, Thousand Master, magic world…what's that?" Matt asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"We'll explain about those later," Satomi replied, "right now continue with the news."

Matt clears his throat and started to speak again. "Right, so we all know that the clock tower is haunted and mysterious. But I think there is a reason behind this." Matt told Chisame to turn the lights back on, and Matt turned off the projector. He then looks back at his members. "And that's where we come in. As the Mystery Club leader, I say we get to the bottom of this and figure out what's happening to those victims and that clock tower. I don't want to see another person suddenly go into the tower and just disappear. As a mystery-solver and gentleman, I will do everything in my power to crack down this case and save those victims once and for all. But I can't do this alone, ergo I will need your help. If you help me solve this mystery, I'll bet our club will be more popular and we would make more news on the front page. You members might become famous like me from the last two cases I solved. So are you with me?"

Everyone looked at each other agreeing if they should take the case. Satomi and Satsuki were the first ones to turn back at Matt.

"I'm in, I like to solve this mystery before another victim gets abducted." said Satomi as she grinned.

"Count me in too Matt Oda." Satsuki replied.

"If Satomi's in, then I'm in too." Chao said with glee. "And I think it's wise to help those people, before more start to disappear."

Chisame raised her hand, and Matt looks at her with her eyes closed. "I'm in too Matt. I can't let you do this on your own."

Konoka and Setsuna raised their hand as well. "I'm in Matt." said Konoka.

"Me too." said Setsuna with little confidence.

Negi is still a little bit scared of going to this clock tower and thinking it has a ghost. Asuna gave an annoying look as she watches Negi shaking up in his chair. "Oh for Pete's sake Negi! What are you so scared about? You're a highly skilled Magister Magorum, you'll have no trouble defeating or running away from a ghost."

"But Asuna, I'm still just a kid!" Negi complained.

"Oh c'mon, and suck up that wimpy look." said Chamo giving Negi a commanded voice. "You have your partners and Matt Oda at your side, so therefore you should not need worry about fighting or deal ghosts on your own."

"Chamo's right Negi," said Matt with positive attitude. "As long as we stick together as a team, nothing, not even ghosts, will stop us in our tracks. I am true to my word that you will be safe." Matt smiled at Negi with sheer confidence.

Negi's whimpering look started to fade away. He shook his and slaps his face, then he looks at Matt with a small grin. "You're right Matt. I'm with you on this mystery, and I won't let you down."

"Well that leaves me to decide," said Asuna as she puts hands behind her head, "And I'm in Matt. You can count on that."

Matt clasped his hands together and grinned at his members. "Alright it's settled. All of us are going to investigate the clock tower. Here's how it goes, tonight will get ourselves prepared for the investigation and get a good rest. Starting tomorrow in the afternoon, we're gonna come in here again and make a plan. Then tomorrow night, we will investigate the tower." Matt looks at the clock that says 5:56 p.m. He then turns to members, "With all that said, this club is over for today. Hope you have a good night."

Everyone bowed at Matt Oda and all said, "Thank you Oda-san."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Somewhere not far from the academic buildings and out on Lake Mahora is a huge building that's about 3 stories tall and covers the whole island connected to the main land of the Academy. It was called Library Island, Mahora's largest only library building of the academy. Inside the Library contained a plethora of books and bookshelves all over the place from top to bottom, front and back.

At the front desk, the librarians Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna were organizing and stamping books they collected back from the English department. Yue was writing a checklist to keep track of books that were rented and returned, while Nodoka pulled out something from her blue jacket. She took out a paper and unfolded it. She held it and in her hand is a flyer of the Mystery Club. Yue noticed it and looks at Nodoka.

"Yue?" Nodoka asked, "Do you think we should meet this Matt Oda? A few of our classmates, including Negi, met this man and they said he's unique and kind. Are we worthy to see him?"

Yue puts down her pencil on the checklist. "Maybe not today, but tomorrow I think we _will_ meet Matt Oda. If the news says he is a worthy person to be here at Mahora Academy, then seeing him at least once is a good opportunity for us. It might be struggling due to the fact Matthew Oda has gynophobia, but I think he is a special person that every girl in this academy should meet him."

"I totally agree with you Yue." said Haruna as she came to the front desk carrying ten books on her. She placed the books on the floor. "I really like to see this Matt Oda fellow. If what people said this gentleman is really good, then maybe I'm interested in trying and signing-up for that Mystery Club of his."

"I would to," said Nodoka in a quiet cheerful mood, "the way I see it, Matt might be an average person, but there's something about him that makes him so amazing and special."

"Aw Nodoka, do you like him." said Haruna in a cheeky mood.

"Ah!" Nodoka gasped as her face turned red.

"Haruna enough," said Yue in annoyance, "We'll meet him tomorrow in the afternoon, but for right now let's get these books in order and fast. The sun is setting as we speak."

Nodoka and Haruna nodded and continued with their work.

* * *

Later that late afternoon, Matt locked up the club room and everyone exited the building. They all walked outside and down the steps of the English department. As they reached to the bottom of the cement stairs, Satsuki, Satomi, and Chao went to a different direction. The trio girls said goodnight to Negi, Matt, Chamo, and the other girls.

Matt yawned and stretched his himself. "(YAWN)…oohh excuse me, I never felt this tired before."

"Might be because you were getting up too early these days." said Asuna with arms crossed together. "You haven't gotten used to the hours here yet."

"_That and removing Negi away from you Asuna while you're both asleep close together._" Matt thought as he looked away for a moment. "Hey it's going to kick in for me. Lately I have been getting up later in the early morning than usual." Suddenly Negi stopped and spotted something. "What is it Negi?" Matt asked. He looked to see what Negi is looking at.

There in front of Negi, Matt, Chamo, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chisame are two girls, one who looks like a teenager with long, bright, and green hair and another who looks like a ten year-old with long blonde hair. The little girl smirked at the gang while the tall girl quietly stares at them.

"Evangeline? Chachamaru?" Negi said.

The two girls walked closer to the gang. "Well if it isn't you boya, how are you doing?" said the little girl with a British accent. She had that evil cold look in eyes, but to her she's only just being mischievous as always.

"Well I'm doing great so far as a high school teacher, how about you?"

"It's always the same to me. Have you forgotten I've been here for 15 years now?"

"Oh right, it's just that it feels like things are different around here at the high school district." Negi giggled and placed his left hand on his head.

"Boya you're such kid."

Matt started to shake, sweat, and widen his eyes as he stares at Eva and Chachamaru. Then with a twitch, Eva spotted Matt shaking around his body. Matt jolted a little and froze. Eva walked in front of the frozen Matt Oda and smirked at him. Matt sweated more and his eyes widen bigger. Then in a second Matt tries to hide behind Konoka and Setsuna, but suddenly he stopped, holding in his running position. "Huh?" Matt wondered. Eva had her left index finger pointed out towards upward. Then with her finger pulled backed to her palm in a zip, Matt's whole body were all tied together like some invisible string did this to him…and that was it.

"H-h-hey! What is this? How come I feel like I'm all tied up?" Matt panicked as he looked around his whole body to see the cause. Then a glimpse of a shine, he saw a very thin piece of string wrapped around his right hand. "What the…strings?"

"Eva, are you…?" said Negi in assumption and questioning mood.

On Eva's finger tips are strings that are connected to the tied up Matt Oda. Using her "doll master" powers, she rotated Matt Oda to make him face towards her. Eva got very close to Matt Oda who he is now more scared than meeting Asuna and the others for the first time.

"Well, well, what do you have here?" said Eva in mischievous mood. "My you look honest, kind, and…tasty."

"TASTY!?" Matt yelled.

"Negi where did you find this wondrous guy? He looks so good I could just-" Eva was interrupted when Asuna got her harisen out and hit Eva on her left cheek. Matt was freed from Eva's strings and he quickly hid behind Setsuna and Chisame. "How dare you Asuna Kagurazaka with you cancellation spell! You hit me AGAIN!"

"Knock it off you little brat!" Asuna yelled, "Can't you see our great friend here is afraid of girls!?"

Eva stopped her anger and made a quick jolt. "Uh? Afraid of girls? Wait…" Eva looks at Matt who is hiding behind Setsuna and Chisame, and she caught a glimpse of Matt's terrified face. Eva rubbed her left cheek and then she smirked again. "So that means he's the one and only 'Matthew Oda?'"

"That's right Eva," said Negi, "But how did you know his name?"

"It's obvious that Matt Oda is the only man around here who's afraid of girls."

"So that means, you Eva must've read or heard the news about Matt Oda's successful solving cases." Konoka said.

"Indeed Miss Konoka, and I would bet that Matt Oda already found out about Negi's sorcery secret."

"How did you know about that?" Chisame wondered. Matt slowly peeked up from behind Setsuna and Chisame as he was astounded by Eva's correct assumptions.

"Well, why would a young man be hanging around with my magical student all the time? That young man must've already known Negi's magic secret from some time ago." The gang was all amazed by this mischievous girl. Eva turns her head toward the setting sun and looks back at Negi and his friends. "The sun is about to make a complete sunset, I think you should all, including me, get a good snooze. C'mon Chachamaru." The girl with long green hair nodded and follows Eva. The two exited the scene while Matt Oda slowly came out from hiding.

Matt slowly breathed in and out to catch his breath after that terrified trick Eva played. His right hand is on his chest, feeling his heart beating like a hammer. "God, who was that cold girl?" said Matt in relief.

"Sorry about that, you'll have to get used to her." said Setsuna in little embarrassment. "She might be mischievous at first, but she's really a kind and sweet girl."

"I guess you can say that." said Chisame. "That little girl is Evangeline, she one of our classmates."

"And the other girl next to Eva is Chachamaru," said Konoka, "And she's a robot."

"A robot?" Matt questioned, "She looked like a real girl to me."

"We'll explain everything Matt," said Asuna as she patted on Matt's head, "Right now let's head back to the dorm."

Negi, Matt, and the girls exited the academy and boarded a tram leading to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

At Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's dorm room, everyone is at the small table eating sushi and sashimi for dinner. Matt ate his last sushi roll and begins to ask a question. "Tell me girls," he said as he is wiping his mouth with a napkin, "how did you guys become Negi's partners in the first place?" Asuna and Konoka glanced at Matt carrying a sushi roll in their chopsticks. The girls looked back at each other and grinned.

"I guess there is no reason to tell you our secret." said Konoka happily.

"I'll start off." said Asuna. "You see when Negi arrived at the academy on the very first day, I saw him using his magic powers to rescue a student of Negi's named Nodoka who fell off the stairs. I was surprised and I thought having a magician with me could change my life."

"That's what you have thought," Matt replied, "But you became friends with Negi. What happened next?"

"Remember how Negi tries to erase your memories Matt when you found out about his sorcery secret?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Negi did try that on me, but never works on me."

"Really Asuna, why and what happened?

"I didn't know exactly why the erasing didn't work on me, but I later discovered I have the ability to neutralize magic. After I kept Negi's secret and found out he is training to become a high rank Magister Magorum, I aided Negi in a battle that one night and I entered a probationary contract with Negi. The contract was complete and I received this." Asuna pulled out her pactio card and showed it to Matt. "A pactio card, proving I have received Negi's magical powers and is his magical partner."

"That's incredible, if I do say so myself." Matt turns to Konoka. "So how did you get yours Konoka?"

"Mine? Well I became Negi's partner when an incident happened during our trip to Kyoto."

"An incident?" Matt questioned again.

"Mm-hmm, I was a magical key to awakening an old and terrifying demon that was about to rule the world. But thanks to Negi and my best friend Setsuna, I was free from harm. I became Negi's partner when he was suffering from major injury and I made a contract to heal Negi's wounds."

"A magical key? Wait, does that mean Konoka, you're actually a…"

"Yep, I'm a magician as well."

"But she not the only one." said Asuna in a calm matter.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked. He paused for a moment and then he twitched. "Wait, you mean Asuna, you're also…"

"That's right Matt, I'm a magician as well, but in truth, if you keep it a secret like Negi's, I'm really the Princess of the Twilight Imperial."

"A magical princess!? Wow, am I a lucky fellow to run into special people like you." Matt was so amazed that he shook his head in astonishment. "Tell me, how does ordinary school girls like you, are actually magical guys."

Konoka explained every detail to Matt that she was part of the Kansai Magic Association and how Chigusa kidnapped Konoka for her evil ambitions. Her father wanted Konoka to live a "normal" life, despite she has great potential par within her. Asuna gave the whole enchilada about her true identity: _Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia_, the last being of her fallen country, and how the she was used to "delete" and seal the Magical world by the evil Mage of Beginning.

After their talk, Matt was dumbfounded and understood every detail of Konoka, and Asuna's story. "Wow, incredible, who would've thought I met a legendary magical princess, and a high mage queen without noticing it." Matt said. "Am I glad your my friends." He then turns to Negi. "Negi you're also one lucky magician to have these high powerful girls as your partners." Negi grinned and giggled.

Chamo hops onto a corner of the table that's between Matt and Negi. "Speaking of partners Matt," said Chamo pulling a cigar, "How would you like to enter a contract with Negi?"

Negi, and the girls were a little shocked to hear what Chamo said. Matt however took Chamo's question and paused for a moment. "Contract? You mean you want me to become one of Negi's partners?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, not only you're smart, but if you have magic powers, you might become a stronger and smarter man. You might have incredible sorcery skills. Entering a contract means you get have your wishes come true. Having magic is like your handy-dandy charm." Chamo looks up in the ceiling when his eyes turned into yen signs. "Not only that, but I'll make 50,000 ermine dollar more."

"Why you little…" said Asuna in ire.

"So what do you say Matt? Wanna become an extra partner of Negi? It'll be great! And I'll be rich!" It seems Chamo's greedy desire was going his way, but…..

"I decline…" Matt replied calmly.

Chamo froze and his rich dream award is shattered. Negi and the girls were surprised at Matt that he disagrees with the offer. Matt calmly takes one of the mackerel sashimi pieces and eats it.

"I'm surprised," said Asuna, "I thought you would agree since you were astounded by magic."

"Yeah all of us partners would take this opportunity offer." said Konoka. "Why not you?"

"Yeah Matt-bro, why not?"

Matt swallows his sashimi and exhales. "It's not because I don't like magic or I don't want to do it, I just rather be special the way I am." He places his chopsticks and dish on the table. "You have incredible magic powers, and I have a superior mind. If I use magic, my smartness abilities would be sitting on the sidelines doing nothing. I'm a guy who likes to solve mysteries and puzzles without taking any shortcuts, like _magic_. It may sound like it is wrong thing for me, but I'm actually doing the right thing in my heart. We all have our own special talents and abilities, but in order to become powerful, we must work together and rely on our family, friends, and especially ourselves. A friend told me 'combined to make a special team, two heads are better than one.' Besides, I have you magical guys on my side, and you have me. With my superior intelligence and your proficient magical skills, we make a great team."

Negi, Chamo, and the girls were amazed of what Matt said. Not only they were surprised, but they understood Matt's point of view. Chamo hates to admit it, but he completely agrees and endures the rejected offer. "Alright…I understand." said Chamo as moaned a little. "Are you sure you don't want to?"

"Positive Chamo, and even though I found out about Negi's magical secret, I swear and vow to myself I will never reveal to anyone about you, Negi, and his partners. Cross my heart." Matt crosses his chest where the heart is.

"I'm glad Matt." said Asuna happily. "I thought you didn't want to use magic because it was a tough decision, but it turns out you were doing what's best for you and all of us."

"Were proud of you Matt." said Konoka delightfully. "Thanks."

"Aw don't mention it." Matt said shyfully as he scratches his head. "By the way, just being curious, how do you do a pactio with Negi?"

"Well Matt," Negi replied, "Chamo makes this magic circle around me and my chosen partner. Then I create a chant to approve my partner is worthy, and then the contract is official making my partner have magical powers, plus an artifact, and aiding me in battle."

"When did you all became Negi's _official_ partners?"

"Around the time after all 31 of us completed our Jr. high school graduation ceremony." said Konoka.

"Yeah but before that, they were probationary partners that time." said Chamo with a snicker.

"Probationary? I remember you said something about that." said Matt as he got his cola drink. "What's the difference between probationary and official?"

"Probationary pactios are kinda like official pactios, except since Negi was only a magister in training and he can't form an official pactio. I have to create a magic circle and there's only one option that Negi can get a partner during a probationary contract."

"Yeah and what's that?" Matt starts to sips his cola.

Chamo snickered and then puckered his lips. "He had to do a smoochin on his girls."

Matt widen his eyes and he quickly did a spit take. Matt coughed and pounded his chest. He shook his head and yells, "SAY WHAT!?"

Asuna wasn't pleased with this, in fact she is embarrassed and furious. She grabbed Chamo and started to pound and squishes him onto the floor. "You little rat! You had to tell that to an honest gentleman like him! You're such a little panty thief DEVIL."

"AAHH! Ane-san, stop! I give up." cried Chamo as he waved his arms and legs while suffering from Asuna's ferocious grip.

Matt leans next to Negi and whispers to him. "I'm glad you can make official pactios, and I'm glad I declined the offer. Otherwise if I made a probationary pactio with you…" Matt paused the moment and made an embarrassment face. "…Eh, I rather not think about it." Matt watches Asuna pummeling Chamo throughout the whole dinner. "But I'm surprised you kissed these girls at your age, that's pretty manly."

"Uh, I wouldn't think it is 'manly' Matt." said Negi as his face turned a little red.

* * *

Somewhere out on the city streets that night, the librarians, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna, were walking back to the dormitory after finishing their shift on Library Island. The streets were quiet and the buildings were dark and empty.

"Man, was there a lot of books we have to put away." said Haruna moaning. "It is a total pain that all that hard work costs us the whole day. We didn't even get to see this Matt Oda."

"It's okay Haruna," Nodoka replied quietly. "I don't mind if we try to see Matt Oda again tomorrow."

The librarian trio walks up to a clock tower, the same tower where the victims were taken inside from a strange phenomenon. The trio looks at the clock tower, seeing it as a haunted steeple.

"This…this is the clock tower from the reports." said Nodoka who is a little bit scared.

"This clock tower was built at least a hundred years ago as a time keeper to all the people here in this part of the city." said Yue staring at the tower. "It was a handy-dandy charm to alert the people for their time schedule. But today the tower is pretty much useless now that everyone has watches and clocks. Some people say that around this time at night, there is a ghost living in the top of the tower."

"Just like in the reports from the witnesses and police files." said Haruna. "Do you really think there is a ghost?" She turned to Yue.

"Possible, after all, magic and mystic creatures exist, since we have Negi." Yue replied. "Am I right?"

While the two were discussing, Nodoka looks up at the top of the clock tower seeing the bells inside. Then at that moment, she saw two glowing white orbs appearing in the shadows inside at the top of the tower where the bells are kept. Nodoka kept staring at the white orbs in fright. The white orbs flashed not too brightly, and Nodoka's eyes became hypnotized. She couldn't move, but kept staring at the white orbs for a long time. When her arms dropped, she drops her briefcase on the ground and got Haruna and Yue's attention. The two looked Nodoka all dazed and hypnotized. Haruna snaps her fingers at her, while Yue waves her hand in front of Nodoka's face.

"Nodoka, Nodoka! Hey wake up." Yue commanded.

"Nodoka! Hey, snap out of it!" Haruna yelled.

The two reached Nodoka and she shook her head. "Wha…What happened?" Nodoka wondered as she was confused of what she was doing. She looked at her two friends that were both worried, and then she looks back at the top of the tower that the two orbs were gone. "What was I doing?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad you're back with us." said Yue in relief.

"Yeah, now let's go home." said Haruna. "This tower is now giving me the creeps."

The trio started to walk back to the dorm. As they were walking back, the two white orbs glowed again from the tower as it watches the librarians walking away.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

At Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's dorm room, the gang, including Matt, finished their dinner and wash the dishes. After cleaning up, Matt got today's newspaper and reads the headline and article of the clock tower incident. He sits near a table that's close to the window. As he was reading, a thought came to Matt. "_It is odd how in the middle of the night, the victims go into the clock tower. But the thing is: who would stay at the clock tower around midnight. I don't think there was a person who could take a nightshift at a clock tower._"

Konoka and Asuna where washing and drying the dishes. Konoka begins to worry about the people being taken in the clock tower. Asuna spots Konoka's worried look. "Hey are you okay Konoka?" Asuna asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Konoka replied. "It's just that I'm a little bit scared and worried to what happened to all those people that were taken inside the tower."

"Don't you worry Konoka. Tomorrow, all of us of the mystery club will check the clock tower and get to the bottom of it." Asuna patted Konoka on her left shoulder. Konoka smiled.

A moment later, Matt lifts his head from his newspaper and looks out the window. While he's looking out the dark scenery, he begins to think of what dangers and secrets lay in the clock tower. Just then, Matt spotted something out in the opening grounds of the walkways. He spotted two white lights flashing repeating every second. Matt calls the girls, Negi, and Chamo to come over to the window.

"Hey guys, do you see that?" Matt said as he pointed where the light is coming from.

"Yeah, what is that?" Chamo replied as he looked out the window.

"I'm not sure." said Negi putting his left hand on his chin.

"It looks like a light signal." Matt said as he observes the lights. "Maybe it's asking for help."

"Maybe, I guess." said Asuna putting her hands on her waist and raising her eyebrows.

"C'mon guys let's check it out." Matt said.

Matt, Asuna, Negi, and Chamo left the room while Konoka stayed behind finishing up the dishes. They took the stairs and down the hallways to reach the ground floor. When they did, they exited the dormitory and looked for the lights. Matt spots them ahead and the gang walks towards it. As they got closer, they not only see the lights flashing, but also a shadow silhouette that's shape like a teenage girl wearing a maid's outfit. "What is that?" Matt asked. As the dark sky is clearing up of the clouds, the full moon appeared and its bright shine revealed the identity of the silhouette. It was none other than Chachamaru.

"Oh, it's Chachamaru." Negi stated.

"Good evening to you professor Negi." Chachamaru replied as she bows at the three. "And you too, Asuna and Matthew."

Matt was a little bit scared of her because she looks like a real girl, despite that Matt knew she's only a robot with superior artificial intelligence. "Oh hi there, miss uh…Chachamaru." said Matt in a calm matter. "Are you the one making those lights flashing on and off?"

"Indeed, Mr. Oda-san." Chacha replied.

"Please just call me Matt."

"Yes, Matt-san." Chacha bowed at Matt again. "I called you here because my master wants to see you tonight."

"Your…master?"

"Yes, she should be arriving anytime right now."

Matt turns around to Negi and Asuna standing behind him and was all confused. "Uh, okay, I don't know what's going on, why Chachamaru brought me here to see this 'master' of hers. But I think we should get back to the dorm." Suddenly out of the blue, a large silhouette dropped down behind Matt Oda without him noticing it. It looked like a woman wearing a cape around her. Negi and Asuna jolted as they gave a little shocking faces to Matt. Matt was confused and raised one eyebrow up and the other down. "What's a matter?" Matt asked. Negi and Asuna slowly pointed in the direction of what's behind him. Matt flinched a little and starts to sweat. In a frightening look he slowly looked down on the ground to see not only his shadow, but another one right next to his, only bigger and taller. And analyzing the shape, he discovers the head and hair style belonged to a woman. Matt started to shake in fright as he slowly turns his head to the woman who is right behind him. He looked at her face and head that had long blonde hair and evil smirk with two fang teeth sticking out. She was staring at Matt with an evil look. Matt turned white, jumped, and screamed. Matt started to run away, but the woman quickly grabbed Matt's shoulders before he escaped.

"Now is that anyway to treat to woman?" said the lady grabbing the struggling Matt Oda.

"Let me go! Scary, creepy, woman!" Matt yelled.

"My you look so good and tasty." The woman got closer to Matt's neck on his left side. "I wonder what a gentleman's blood taste like?" Matt's eyes widen so huge and he sweated a lot. "If you hold still, it won't hurt as much."

"Master, aren't you going a bit too far?" Chachamaru asked as she sticks her hand out to try to stop her.

"Oh Chachamaru, I just want to taste a little blood from Matt, that's all." The lady wrapped around Matt's body, and Matt was chilling more than normal of his gynophobia. "Now relax Matt, this won't hurt a-"

Then in a snap, Asuna came to the rescue when she got out her harisen and smacked the lady on her right cheek. Matt was freed and he rushes behind Negi's back and crouch his body to the ground.

"Will you cut that out Eva, You're scaring our friend!" Asuna yelled.

"Curse you Asuna! You and your cancellation magic spell." said the woman rubbing her right cheek. "Is that anyway to treat a lady?"

"Shut up you stupid brat! You're only just an old hag living in a girl's body!"

"Old hag!? How dare you Kagurazaka!"

The two girls continue to bicker and fight, while Negi, Matt, and Chachamaru watch them from a safe distance. Matt slowly stood up and continues to watch the two girls fight as if it was a horrible cat fight. Matt couldn't take much more of this slug fest sight, so he walks towards them.

"Girls stop!" Matt cried to reach them. But the two didn't hear Matt the first time. "GIRLS, I SAID STOP!" And that did it, the two of them stopped each holding the other's hair and were covered up with scratches on their bodies. They all looked at Matt seeing how firm and bold he was to stop the two girls fighting. "Thank you, I appreciate that." Matt wiped his shirt, and he breathes and exhales. "Now Asuna, you mean to tell me you know who this woman is?"

"Of course Matt." Asuna replied wiping herself. "This woman here is no other than Evangeline."

"Evangeline!?" surprised Matt and he looks at the woman. "You mean you're the little girl I met this late afternoon?"

"Hmph." In a snap, the woman turned into her true self, Evangeline the little girl. "I see you're not slow."

"What the…alright what's going on?" Matt moaned as he was also confused.

"My master wanted to see again since we left in a hurry this afternoon." Chachamaru explained.

"I was impressed on how well you did on solving the kidnap and fair incidents." Evangeline continued. "Not an ordinary human could do those superior things, therefore you peak my interest. But I heard you have this fear of girls that I couldn't help myself to take this advantage and mess around with ya."

Chamo popped up on Negi's right shoulder. "So…you like Matt, but you like to tease him, huh Eva."

"More or less Chamo." said Eva as she closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Well I can see why they call you 'The Dark Evangel.'" said Matt as he scratches his head.

"Hmm? How did you know about that?" she replied when open her right eye to Matt.

"Negi and Asuna told me all about you." Matt crossed his arms. "You were just an ordinary girl when in a dramatic event, this mage gave you a curse, a curse that you can't grow old or die. Yet you obtained these dark powerful magic. And that same mage put another curse on ya that you can't leave the academy. But overtime when Negi came along, you learned your lesson and changed your behavior. You're free, but you want to stay on Negi's side for little while."

"I see you been doing some history lessons Matt." Eva smirked. As Eva wasn't looking at Matt, he looks closely at Eva and sensed something wrong within her. Eva looks back at Matt and noticed his observance. "Is something wrong Matt?" she asked.

"Uh, no. Nothing, just thinking something about the clock tower." Matt replied as he shook his head and his right hand out to Eva.

"The clock tower? I heard about it. I've read that people have gone missing in that tower." Eva sticks her right index finger out to the side. "Tell you what, since I'm interested in you and I'm curious about that tower, Chachamaru and I will aid you into helping and figuring out the mysteries inside that tower you guys are going to check out."

"Wait Eva," said Asuna, "How did you know about that?"

Eva giggled, "We have our ways."

Just then, they gang heard bells ringing in the middle of the night. They were looking at the direction of where the bells came from. From a faint distance, they all can see the clock tower. Matt looks at his watch and makes quick and quiet jolt. "Midnight." he said. And the bells kept ringing throughout the whole night.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Matt opened his eyes only to be standing on a highway bridge close to the edge. Cars were passing by him, going at 55 mph. Then he spots a silver car about a mile away from him that's familiar to him. It was the car that his mother and father in it. "This feels familiar…" Matt said as he tries to recall this scenery. Then behind his parents' car about 400 feet away is a dark green pickup truck that's going about 70 mph passing every car. "That pickup truck is going pretty fast." As Matt's parents got closer to him, Matt spots his mother holding something in her hand. He observed them carefully and what appeared to be plane tickets. "Plane tickets?" Matt paused a moment, then in a quick jolt he realized what this scene is. This is the scene where his mother and father fell off the highway. The pickup truck was right close to his parents and right behind it is a police cruiser chasing it. The criminal in the pickup truck wants to lose the cruiser, so he cut right in front of his parents' car. Matt's parents' car skid out and went out of control. "Mom! Dad!" Their car was heading toward to the edge of the highway bridge just about 30 feet away from Matt. "NO!" he cried and sticks out his left hand out to them. Their car broke the wall of the bridge and fallen straight down to the river below the bridge. _SPLASH!_ "NOOOO! MOM! DAD!" Matt rushes to the broken wall and looks down at the wrecked car. "No…" Matt started to make tear. _Crack!_ Matt heard a noise and wonder where it came from. What he didn't know that what he's standing on is a concrete piece of the bridge that's about to break off. Without noticing it, the cracked cement piece fell and Matt fell along. Matt screamed as he reached his right hand and grabbed the edge of the broken bridge. Matt struggles as he looks down below him and tries to pull himself back to the concrete bridge. _Crack!_ Matt heard another cracking sound. He looks up and the concrete piece he's holding and in a scary shock, it was breaking off. "NO!" Matt screamed as he tried to pull himself again. But the piece broke off and Matt fell. "NOOOOOOOO!" Matt looks down and below him were sharp rocks sticking out of the surface of the river. This was Matt's sad and horrible fate as he got closer to the rocks. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAHHH!" Matt screamed. He was breathing heavily, and he was hot and sweaty. He looks around and in relief he was in Asuna and Konoka's dorm room, all dark with the moonlight shining from the outside. He touched his chest feeling his pounding heart. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Whoa, what a nightmare." He looks at Konoka still sleeping in her bed. Then he looks at the clock sitting on the table next to the window that says 4:48. "Well I'm glad I didn't wake anybody up." He looks down on himself in a sad look. "Mom, Dad…I miss you." Matt turns his head towards the bunk bed then towards Negi's sleeping bag, which again is empty. "Oh no, come on, not again." And of course, Negi is sleeping with Asuna in her bed. As usual Matt carried Negi back to his sleeping bag. "This is getting ridiculous. Next time this happens, I better tape him to the floor or get a fishing line on him to pull and stop him."

* * *

That morning in Negi's class, everyone is packing up their school utensils and books. Negi put his paperwork away until Evangeline showed up next to him with Chachamaru.

"So later today we meet this Matthew Oda at this club he has." said Eva.

"Yes, here's the flyer that has the address on it." said Negi as he gave a flyer to Eva. "I have to go now, I'll see you at the club."

Negi left as Evangeline and Chachamaru watched him exit the class. Some of the other students saw Eva got a flyer of the Mystery Club and they were a little bit surprised.

"Eva got one too?" Fuka whispered to Natsumi, Sakurako, Kazumi, Sayo, and Fumika, all together in a circle.

"Just who _is_ this Matthew Oda?" Fumika asked.

"Well he is certainly attracting more girls." Natusmi replied. "But wouldn't that affect his fear of girls though?"

"I guess," Kazumi answered, "but we may never know. I sure wish to see him again."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Kazumi." said Sakurako happily.

At the end of the classroom are Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue hearing the girls from the other side of the room, and seeing Eva holding the flyer.

"We _should_ definitely see this Matt Oda." said Haruna. "He really is drawing a crowd."

"Indeed Haruna." Yue replied. "As soon as we're done with our clubs, we will go directly to him, right Nodoka."

"Uh, yeah, right Yue." Nodoka replied quietly holding and scrunching the Mystery Club flyer in her hands.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Negi, Chamo and all of the members, including Evangeline and Chachamaru who volunteered to help, we're listening on Matt's plan on the investigation at the clock tower tonight. Everyone paid attention to Matt as he draws on the chalkboard and talks at the same time.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work." Matt started to explain. "According from our good samurai swordsman, uh swords-_woman_, Setsuna, she has these magical paper golems that whenever you write name on it, a doppelganger of you magically appears. Will use these as bait to lure the thing or whatever that's pulling and capturing the victims in the clock tower. Since the victims walk into the tower, we'll wait until our bait gets close to the doors before they close, and that's where we make our move. We'll chase down this 'culprit' and put an end to this haunting clock tower case. Once we captured the culprit, we'll save the victims and we're home free and done." After Matt made the last sketch, he puts down his chalk and turns to his members. "Any questions?"

Konoka was the only one who raised her hand in the club. Matt spots Konoka's raised hand and points to her. "Yeah, just one important question that I want to know."

"Go on…"

"I like your drawing and sketching, where did you learn that, in art class?"

Everyone collapsed in embarrassment, except for Evangeline and Chachamaru which they only sweat-dropped.

"Miss Konoka!" Setsuna cried as her face is all red.

"What? I was listening to Matt's plan, but I like his drawing too. It is really well organized and planned out." She has to admit it; Matt's drawing on the board is creative. Though he couldn't make a full detail of him and his members on the board, the way he sets up his designed plan and where the arrows are pointing at which specific target were organized and completely straightforward.

Matt rubbed his head with his eyes still closed. "Konoka, was that necessary to ask?" he said.

"Well, I just wanted to know, that's all." Konoka replied gleefully.

Matt stood up and wipes the dirt off his shirt. "Any other questions, besides my art skills?" He looks at his members and nobody raised their hand. "Does everyone understand this plan?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

Just outside the club and in the hallways of the building are Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna walking toward the Mystery Club.

"I can't wait to see Matt Oda." said Haruna as she was thinking something good. "I wonder what he looks like."

"Who knows," Yue replied. "Maybe he's handsome guy, a romantic lover."

"Or maybe he's super strong and all muscles."

"Um girls," Nodoka interrupted them. "I heard he's a just an ordinary and honest gentleman. I think he's a kind and generous young guy."

"Well whatever he is," Haruna continued, "I really want to meet him."

"Me too." Yue replied.

They trio kept walking until they arrived in the front door that above it hangs a temporary sign that says the Mystery Club. The trio made a small grin.

"This is it." Haruna stated. "Just like what the flyer said."

Yue turns to Nodoka. "Okay Nodoka, go ahead and knock."

"Um okay…" Nodoka feels a little nervous. She slowly raised her fist and moves closely to the door. She stopped for a few seconds as her fist was shaking up and down. She catches her breath and pulls back her arm. Just as she was about to knock, the trio heard the door click as it was about to slide open. The trio freaked out and quickly hid around the corner of the hallway. And by peaking with their head out a little, the door opened and saw someone coming out.

Matt Oda stepped outside of the club and looks back at his team that were about to come out of the room. First person to step out is Negi, next Asuna, then Konoka and Setsuna.

"Negi really is in the club." surprised Haruna.

"Not only that, but Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna as well." Yue stated.

"Alright everyone," Matt called to his members, "I know we need to get plenty of rest for our investigation tonight, so I'm closing up the club early. Remember, we meet at the clock tower twenty minutes before midnight tonight. Capeesh?" Everyone nodded. After Matt reminded his team, walking out of the room came Satomi and Chao, next Satsuki and Chisame, and finally Eva and Chachamaru.

"Wha?...Satomi and Chao?" Nodoka questioned in surprise.

"And Evangeline and Chachamaru?" Yue followed.

"Even Satsuki and Chisame?" Haruna gasped.

Matt locked the club's door and makes sure door is locked tight. He turns back to his team and gives out his last words. "Okay we'll all see you tonight."

"Don't worry," Satsuki replied, "We'll all be there at the tower, Matt Oda."

Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna flinched a little to their surprise. "That's Matt Oda!?" the three quietly shouted in unison.

Nodoka carefully stares at Matt Oda. "_He looks so kind and honest._" Nodoka thought in her mind.

Matt and his gang went down the hallways in the direction where the librarians were hiding around the corner. They passed the trio girls without noticing them and exited the building. The librarians came out in the open and were amazed to see Matt Oda in real life.

"Wow…so that's Matt Oda." Haruna said in amazement.

"Yeah, I never expected him to be so honest looking." said Yue in glee.

Nodoka puts her hands to her chest. "He…he really is cute."

"Awww…you really like him?" said Haruna being so cheeky on Nodoka's feelings.

"Haaahhh! No! It's just that, he really is a nice looking guy, like he's a gentleman."

"You're maybe right Nodoka." Yue replied.

"They were going to investigate the clock tower tonight." said Haruna as she puts her left hand on her chin and closed her eyes. "Maybe we should check it out with them as well."

"Um Haruna," Nodoka responded, "I think we shouldn't be involved in their work."

Haruna slaps Nodoka on her back. "What are you talking about? I really like to see him again. I think he's the one for me."

"Haruna, don't be such a trouble maker." Yue replied in disagreement. "But I would like to say 'hi' and get to know him more."

"What do you say Nodoka, just this one time to meet this guy?" Haruna winked at Nodoka.

Nodoka looks down with her bangs covering her eyes. She shakes a little and made a shyly reply. "Um…okay, just this once."

"Then it's settle." said Yue lifting her right thumb up. "We're meeting this Matthew Oda tonight at midnight at the clock tower." Haruna raised her arm in the air and made a cheer, but Nodoka slowly raised her arm halfway and quietly cheered.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

That night, Matt, along with Satsuki, Chao, Satomi, Chisame, Evangeline, and Chachamaru, were waiting for Negi and the other girls to show up here at the clock tower. Matt taps his right foot as he was growing a little impatiently wondering where rest of the gang is.

Chisame looks at her watch. "It's 23:38, where are they?" she replied so impatiently.

"I don't know," Chao replied, "But if they don't show up soon, our chance to catch this crook will be over."

Just then, Matt heard a voice from a distance. He turned to the direction where it came from. There coming into his direction is Asuna and Negi waving their hands, along with Konoka and Setsuna following up in the rear. "There they are, and just in time." said Matt. The last members of the team made it and were breathing in and out.

"Sorry we're late." said catching her breath. "We took a quick nap, but Negi almost slept in for the night."

"I'm sorry about that." Negi replied in crybaby response.

"Jeez boya," Evangeline sighed, "You really are such a kid."

"No worries," said Matt, "You guys arrived right in the nick of time. Now that we're all here, let's get this operation started."

Minutes have passed and everyone is hiding in the bushes, just right in front of the clock tower. Matt turns to Setsuna and points to her giving the signal to say "Go." She nodded and pulled out a paper golem. She gave it to Konoka which she wrote her name on the golem. The golem lit up and after a short burst of puffy clouds, a Konoka doppelganger appeared before her. Konoka told her copy to stand in front of the tower's front doors and wait there. The doppelganger walked toward its position and waited.

Matt turns to Chao which she's looking at her watch and makes a question. "Alright, how much longer?"

She stills looks at her watch and replies to Matt, "Only six minutes left."

"Perfect, everything's going according to plan." Matt crouches down and looks at the doppelganger.

"Konoka!" someone shouted. Everyone in the bushes jerked and wondering where did that voice came from. To their surprise and bad timing, it was the librarians walking up toward the Konoka doppelganger. Everyone made shocking expressions on their faces as the librarians got closer to the fake Konoka.

"Konoka what are you doing here?" Nodoka questioned "Where's everyone else?" The doppelganger didn't say anything but just tilted her head.

"Konoka is something wrong?" Yue asked. The doppelganger didn't reply back, in fact she is tilting her head back and forth confusedly. The three girls stared at her awkwardly until Haruna walks up to her.

"Hey what's a matter with you!?" Haruna yelled at the fake Konoka trying to get her attention. "Hey! Snap out of it!" Haruna slapped hard on the doppelganger's cheek until all of sudden it poof and turned back into a paper golem. The librarians were shocked.

Negi and Asuna popped out from the bushes and ran up to the librarians. "Nodoka, Haruna, Yue!" Negi shouted.

"Negi!" the librians shouted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asuna asked to them.

"We heard that you guys and this Matt fellow were going to this clock tower." Yue replied. "So we decided to come along and check it out as well."

"But why did you have a paper golem duplicated as Konoka out here?" Haruna asked.

"It was supposed to be our bait for our trap." Asuna moaned.

"Bait?" Nodoka asked.

"Trap?" Yue wondered.

Matt hiding in the bushes started to stand up and is about to grab Negi, Asuna, and the librarians. "I got to hurry and get them out of there." Matt quietly shouted.

"Oh no!" said Chao in surprise.

"What? What happened?" Satomi asked.

On Chao's watch, it stated 23:59, just five seconds left 'til midnight.

Everyone in the bushes were very scared. "Uh Oh!" Satomi said in fright. The moment Chao's watch says 00:00 (midnight), Matt looks at the tower's clock as its big hand turned toward straight up to 12 on its face. Then the bells in the top of the tower started to ring. Negi, Asuna, and the librarians heard the chimes as they watch the bells ring back and forth.

Matt pops out from the bushes and gave them a shout. "Negi! Girls! Get out of there! Hurry!" Before they could move, the doors to the tower's front entrance started to swing open quickly making a huge breeze flying towards Negi and the girls. After the breeze, they looked to see what was inside the room. There appearing before them are two white glowing orbs floating in the darkness of the room. Everyone started to shake in fright and stepped back a little. However something kept Nodoka from moving back with the group. As she kept staring at the orbs, they flashed quickly and Nodoka eyes began to fall into a trance. Nodoka then slowly walked toward inside the tower and towards the glowing orbs.

"Nodoka! What are you doing!?" Haruna shouted.

"Nodoka, get back here! Stop!" Yue yelled.

Nodoka couldn't control herself, she kept walking towards the balls.

"Nodoka stop!" cried Negi as he reaches her hand. But as he grabbed Nodoka's hand, she stopped, and the glowing orbs made another flash. Another gust of wind came and pushed Negi back to Asuna and the other librarians. Nodoka continued to walk, still in her deep trance. She entered into the tower and the doors started to close.

"No! Nodoka!" Yue shouted. She, along with Negi, Asuna, and Haruna rushed to the doors to see if they could get inside. But they're too late, the doors were closed and was sealed tight. The four tried to open the doors, but they were sealed like placing super glue between the cracks of the doors. The four felt discouraged to lose Nodoka. Matt and the others showed up next to them.

"Don't worry you guys, we'll think of something to get your friend back." Matt said as he tries to cheer them up. Negi and the girls turned to Matt Oda. Matt swings his right arm to his chest in great confidence and courage. "I swear as a gentleman and mystery-solver, I will rescue your friend no matter how small the situation is." Yue and Haruna stared at Matt and walked closely to him. Matt started to shake a little cause of his phobia, but he tries to endure it.

"So you're the Matt Oda we heard so much about." said Haruna as she put hands on her hips. "Wow you sure look honest and ordinary, just like what Nodoka expected."

"We never expected this kind of young man to be this regular." Yue smiled. "I agree with Haruna, you do look like an honest gentleman."

"Oh, thanks girls." Matt said timidly. "But now our plan is ruined when you guys accidentally showed up."

"We didn't mean to ruin your plan." Haruna replied in a depressed mood. "We heard you guys were going to the clock tower, so we thought we can come along."

"But I guess now we messed up for our unexpected show-up." Yue said.

"It's not your fault girls," Matt replies back, "We just never expected you girls to show up. But how did you know about all us that we were investigating the tower tonight."

Yue answered back to Matt. "We, Nodoka, Haruna, and I, were walking toward your club this afternoon so we can meet and greet you, but you guys left the club and stated you were going on an investigation hunt at the tower."

"I see," said Matt as he put his left thumb and index finger on his chin, "Well…if we're going to get Nodoka and the other captives back, I'm going to need a lot of help, which means I need you girls."

"You can count on us Matt." Yue replied.

"I'm in too." Haruna followed.

"By the way," Matt asked, "Are you familiar with Negi Springfield?"

"Yes…why?" Haruna answered.

"Negi seems to know you girls so well, including Asuna and the rest of the girls here. You must be in Negi's class, not mention his magical partners."

"Yeah Matt." said Yue in a surprise. "But how did you know about that? That's a secret."

"Oh, an unexpected event happened." Matt then puts his hands on his hips. "But right now, let's save Nodoka and the others. And the only way how is to rampage inside." Matt examines the front doors of the tower and analyzes them. "The doors look well plated, but the wood around it are old. Negi can you do a spell to break through the doors, I'm sure one big pack of punch just might break through."

"Yes I can," Negi replied to Matt. "Stand back everyone." Everybody did as Negi's mana power increased within his body. A bright flash appears all over on his body almost causing Matt's eyes to go blind. Negi sends his mana into his right hand fist and pulls it back. "**Fuka Hoken!**" he yelled. With a quick swing, he sends his fist to land on the doors. After making contact, a huge gust wind from Negi's fist pushes the doors. It broke through and the doors were pushed all the way into the back of the room. Negi's mana decreases and took a deep breath. After exhaling, he turns to Matt. "Alright Matthew were in…Matt?"

Matt posed a stance in a shocking astonishment. He had his right hand close to his chest, his mouth was open a little, and he had his right eyebrow raised and the other lowered. "Wow…" Matt replied.

Negi giggled and put his right on his head. "Well I said I am a powerful and high ranked magister magorum."

"Yeah…but I never expected to be _this_ good."

"Well, that's the beauty and power of magic, ay Matthew." said Eva staring at him with one eye open and with her arms crossed together.

"Eh, yeah." Matt giggled and then coughed to clear his throat. "Anyway the doors are open. Let's move!" And everyone did, they all rushed inside the tower's room. Inside they encountered the stairs leading up to the top of the tower. Everyone started climbing as they race towards the top.

While they were climbing, a stern thought came into Yue's mind. "_Hold on Nodoka, we're coming._"

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Everything was all black as Nodoka was unconscious lying on the ground. After gaining her consciousness, she then slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was. Giant bells were above her head and four windows, each side has one. She knows that she is in the top of the tower. She looks around some more and, in her great fear and shocking surprise, she sees all of the other victims, young men, women, girls and boys all lying on the ground. Their whole bodies were wrinkled and their skins were pale white. She also notices strange white collars around their necks too. Nodoka tries to escape, but something stop and choke her, as if she was pulled like a dog. Nodoka realizes that she has the same white collar around her neck as the other victims. She looks at it and sees a line attached to the collar. She follows it and it leads to something covered with cloth standing on the edge of the tower's window. She stares it in great fear, and wanted to back away. Then the creature on the edge of the window turns its head around to Nodoka as its eyes glowed and its teeth grinned at her. Nodoka became so scared that she fainted to the floor. In her subconscious mind, it stated, "Negi, Yue…please…help me."

* * *

Negi, Matt, and the girls climbed about six flights up the stairs as they got higher and higher getting close to the top. Some of the girls were sweating while the others help them to climb up further.

"Hey! ...How much…further… do we have to go?" said Chisame huffing and puffing at the same time.

"Just a bit further and we're at the top." Matt claimed as he was also breathing.

"Y'know," Chamo says, "there is a simple way to get up there."

"And how?" Matt questioned.

Chamo pointed his paw up in the air, "We can 'fly' up there."

Matt blinked, "Oh yeah! I forgot that you guys are magicians."

"Great idea Chamo," Haruna commented, "For once that furry head of yours is thinking something than girl-"

"Ah!" Yue shouted covering Haruna's mouth. "Not in front of our kind young man here."

"Oh right, sorry." Haruna smiled in embarrassment. Matt raised his left eyebrow and lowers his right eyebrow in a confused look.

Negi nodded, "Right I'll go first." Negi sticks out his hand and, in a bright light, his staff appeared in front of him. He grabs his staff and hops onto it.

Asuna touched Negi's left shoulder as he turned around to see Asuna. "I'll come with you." Asuna demanded. Negi smiled and nodded. Asuna hopped onto his staff and the two flew up ahead to the top. The two were flying at incredible speed and they were getting closer to the top.

The rest of the gang watched Negi and Asuna go up, as Yue is getting ready to bring out her broom from her pactio card. Suddenly, Eva twitched, and sensed something wrong. She looks up to Negi and Asuna, and warned them. "Negi! Asuna! LOOK OUT!" Eva cried.

Negi and Asuna heard Eva's warning when they looked back, and then they turned their head towards above them. Falling rocks were falling right above their heads! Negi screamed, but Asuna quickly reacted and brought out her pactio card. "ADEAT!" she yelled. Her card transformed into a giant sword and she grabbed it. Asuna swings her sword and sliced the rocks into pieces. "Piece of cake." said Asuna in a confident mood. She thought that was it, but Negi screamed again as more rocks started to fall onto them.

Everyone on the stairs panicked, but Eva made a fast move. "Chachamaru!" she shouted. Chachamaru raised her arms and aimed at Negi and Asuna. She launches her hands and grapples Negi and Asuna by the collar of their shirts. She quickly pulled them back to the others as the rocks just missed them by an inch. Negi and Asuna were stunned and relieved at the same time.

Negi stood up breathing and puts his right hand on his chest feeling the pounding beat from his heart. He then looks at Evangeline and Chachamaru, "Thanks, I thought-"

"You idiot!" Eva shouted, "You almost got yourselves killed up there. What were you thinking, barging in without caution?"

"Calm down Eva," Haruna interrupted them. "Everyone's okay and no one got hurt."

"Hmph! You just got lucky there boya, since me and Chachamaru backed you up." Matt Oda pauses a moment and stares at Evageline in her upset look. Matt Oda sensed something within Eva, like he knows something is bothering inside of Eva. She spotted Matt Oda staring at her again. "Something wrong Matt?" she asked in a grump.

"Uhhh…no," Matt replied as he shook his head, "I'm just looking at Negi making sure he has no scratches on him."

"Well I guess the only we can do is to keep climbing up." Yue stated.

"Aww…C'mon!" Chisame complained, "Don't they have elevators in these clock towers?"

"Unfortunately, not." Matt obliviously replied. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

At the top of the tower, Nodoka gain her conscious…again and looks around the room. She sees the victims again still all wearing white collars like Nodoka has on her neck. She turned to the window where the hooded culprit is standing on the edge of the window looking at the moon in the sky. She thought everything she seen around her is a nightmare, but it turns out it's real. Nodoka tries to be brave and pulls out her pactio card. She quietly enchanted, "Adeat." and a magical diary appeared before her. She called out to the hooded culprit. "Hey!" The culprit turned to her. "Who are you, and what's your evil purpose." The culprit with the two glowing white orbs using as the eyes just stared at her speechlessly. After a few moments, a picture and words appeared in her book. All in her pages said, "Energy…Blood." Nodoka was so scared while the culprit turned to the moon again. Nodoka held tight to herself and hopes that Negi, and her friends will rescue her in time.

* * *

Negi and the gang kept climbing up the stairs and they still haven't got close to the top. Matt looks around the inside of the building and spots lamps on the side of the walls. Matt examines them closely.

"What are you doing Matt?" Chao Lingshen asked.

"Nothing, just taking a closer at this lamp." Matt replied. "It really looks old, like it was built at least a hundred years ago."

"Well this tower was built around in the 1900s." Satomi replied and winked at him. "Before watches arrived in this part of the town, people relied on this clock tower as a source to keep track of their time for their shifts, schedules, and daily routines."

Yue continued the facts. "But since time passed and people are now wearing watches and have digital clocks at home, this clock tower is now nothing but an ordinary tower. Not many people use this tower anymore. However, strange rumors were spread when some people discover and thought this clock tower is so old that ghosts are now living in it."

"So today, when people pass by this tower during the nighttime," Chao continued, "Many of them think it's haunted and they spread the word around to the people to stay away from this place."

Matt took his hand off the lamp as left his fingers marks on it and dust on his hand. He wipes them off on his shirt. "Interesting story," Matt replied, "but I'm not so sure Negi is taking a liking to this."

Everyone looked at Negi as he was crouched into a ball shivering in fear.

"C'mon bro, act like a man will ya!?" Chamo shouted to Negi.

"Why are you guys giving Matt Oda history lessons about this place?" Eva scolded. "I thought we are here to rescue your bookworm friend and apprehend this _ghostly_ culprit."

"Don't be so rash Eva." Matt replied. "Though I don't like History, it may be helpful to learn about this place to get good information and how we are dealing with this culprit we're facing up against." Eva didn't care and scoffed at Matt.

"Hey you guys," Konoka called out, "Not to interrupt, but can we move on?"

"Eh you're right Konoka." Matt corrected. "Let's move."

* * *

The team kept climbing and climbing for so long that it felt like they climbed at least 30 flights so far. Everyone was getting tired, and slowly started to sulk. They were all sweating and breathing heavily.

"GAH! I can't take it anymore!" Chisame yelled. "I'm going to collapse."

"Uwah, I can't go any further." Konoka moaned.

"Miss Konoka, hold on." said Setsuna as she help her carrying her.

Matt grabbed on to the rails of the stairs and took deep breaths. "Something's is not right." He claimed. "We should be at the top right about now, but were not. I don't think this tower can be this high to reach the top."

"But Matt," Asuna responded as she was breathing heavily, "We been climbing up these stairs for so long. Are we missing something?"

Matt looks around the whole area on the floor they're on and tries to find this oddball trick here. He looked at the stairs, the ground floor, the ceiling, and the walls, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Matt paused for a moment and begins to think very hard. Then Matt turns around and spots a lamp, the same kind Matt observed back some flights down. He observes the lamp carefully, and in a blink of his eyes, he saw and noticed something. Matt got closer to the lamp to confirm his assumption. Matt twitched.

"Aha! I knew it!" Matt yelled.

"What? What is it Matt?" Asuna wondered.

"How could I not realize this sooner? Guys we been walking in _circles_."

"Huh!?" everyone shouted and pondered.

"What do you mean Matt?" Satomi asked.

"Ever heard of an artist named M. C. Escher?"

"I know that guy." Chao replied. "He's was a famous artist who created this illusion painting of stairs going in a complete circle. Why did you say that?"

"Well Chao, everyone, we're in his painting."

"Huh?" everyone was confused.

"Take a look at this lamp here." Everyone got close to Matt. "You noticed something strange on this lamp?"

They observed it closely, but they were clueless. "It's all dusty Matt." Konoka replied. "I don't know what's wrong with it. All I see is it is glowing and a few finger print markings."

Everyone couldn't figure it out, but Satomi and Chisame have got it. "Of course!" Chisame shouted. "Matt you're genius." Everyone stared at Chisame to see how she figured out Matt's point of view. "You see these fingerprints here." Chisame pointed to parts on the lamp. "Look at Matt's hand!" Matt opened his hand and it still shows little bit of dust on his fingertips and on his palm. Everyone were still a little bit confused, in a few seconds they came to understand Matt's point.

"You're catching on now." Matt stated. "These prints on the lamp here are the same as my fingertips. I just touch this lamp, and we been climbing up the stairs not too long ago. How can the lamp from a few flights ago that has the markings of my prints, have another lamp with the _exact_ same prints on this one on this stair level." Matt put his hands on his hips. "It's very simple. Somehow we entered into this illusion that the moment we're about to enter the next level of the stairs, we're right back to the last stair level we climbed. That's why no matter how many flights we've gone up, we could never reach the top. I don't think we're dealing with an ordinary criminal, this has to be the work of someone with magic."

Everyone was amazed again by Matt's intelligence abilities. "That explains why we been walking up this tower for so long." Haruna stated.

Matt looks up. "Now that we know we're in this loop-de-loop illusion, is there any way to break this so we can get ourselves out of here."

"I can do that!" Asuna shouted in confidence.

"How Asuna?"

Asuna pulled out her sword out and sticks it into the wall. "Just watch and you'll be amazed." Matt's watching. Asuna puts her hand on her sword. A glowing white aura surrounded Asuna's body and a magic circle appeared on her feet. She transferred her magical power into her sword as it started to glow. With her sword attached to the wall, the magic in the sword was transferred to the wall causing the whole floor level to glow. "**Nullify Magic!**" She called out. _Crack!_ They heard the sound and spotted the crack floating in…midair. **_Crack! Crack!_** Just then, cracks were everywhere, on the walls, the stairs, all around the team. The cracks were connected together and then, **_CRASH_!** Everyone covered themselves as pieces of the illusion spells fell and were crushed and disintegrated. "How about that Matt?" Asuna said proudly.

"Incredible!" Matt exclaimed with his right hand on his chin. "Am I a lucky fellow to have you magical guys."

"So are we out of the illusion?" Konoka asked.

Matt takes a look at the lamp on the wall only this time it has no markings of his fingerprints. Matt knew they were out of the trapped illusion. "We sure are Konoka." Matt replies back to her. "This lamp here doesn't have my fingerprints from the last lamp I touched."

"Finally!" Chisame yelled in relief, "We can now get to the top."

"Right everyone let's go!" Matt called out as he lead the group climbing up the last flight of stairs.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As they reached to the top, and "really" the top, they encounter a hatch that was sealed tight. Matt tries to push it hard to open but no dice. Negi ordered Matt to stand back as he did his magical punch again to break through the hatch. It worked again and they made it through. The team was finally at the top of the tower where they encountered Nodoka and the rest of the captured victims.

"Nodoka!" Yue and Haruna shouted in sync.

Nodoka turned to see who shouted and she was happy and relieved to see them and the rest of the team. "Yue! Haruna!" she cried happily.

"I'm glad you're safe." Yue worried. "Now let's get you out of here!"

"I can't! This collar is preventing me to escape." She pointed towards the captives laying on the floor. "They also have collars like I do."

Negi , Matt, Chamo, Setsuna, Eva, and Chachamaru got close to the captives and analyzed the collars. They also discovered that the captives' faces and bodies were all wrinkled.

"Wha…What's with these guys?" Matt questioned and shouted. "They look like about to decay and turn into dust."

"Their energies are stolen." Chamo claimed. "These collars are draining the life energy from these poor people."

"We got to take them off!" Setsuna commanded.

"No good." Eva interrupted. Everyone turned to Eva. "These collars are impervious to remove. The only way is to destroy the source that's creating these."

Suddenly Setsuna jolted when she sensed something nearby. She looked what's behind her and gave a quick and shocking reaction. "Negi! Behind You!"

Negi quickly turned his head. A bolt of purplish lightning tries to struck Negi, but he quickly dodge it out of the way. He got his ground and looks up. Everyone looked up to see where that bolt came from. "What the heck!?" Matt exclaimed as he saw what's right before his eyes. Floating in air in front of the window where the moon is shining from the back is the hooded culprit. It's glowing red eyes and evil grin stares at the team.

"I..Is…that, the ghost?" Chisame replied in a little bit of fright.

"So this guy must be the one kidnapping these innocent people." Chao said.

Chamo hopped on Negi's shoulder and pointed at something. "Guys look!" he yelled. What Chamo is pointing is the white streams that are connected to him. The other end of the streams is connected to the people wearing the collars. "That thing is sucking up the life energy from these people."

Matt made a stern look. "Then there's only one thing to do," Matt explains to everyone, "We must defeat this hooded pain in the neck to save everyone."

Negi nodded. "Right Matt." Negi replied. He turned to his students, "Girls are you ready?"

His students nodded and every girl, except Eva, and Nodoka, pulled out their pactio cards. Matt looks at them a stunning surprise to see this scene. Everyone raised their card and yelled, "ADEAT!" Matt covered his eyes from the blind light as the cards glowed brightly.

After the bright light disappeared, every girl's appearance changed. Yue wore a witch's hat and a cloak, Haruna has an artist apron with an artist hat, Setsuna wore a maid outfit with cat ears on her head and has wings on her back, Konoka is dressed up as in Kansai kimono dress, Asuna wore a maid outfit, different from Setsuna's, Chisame wore a black school girl outfit with bat wings and a tail on it, Satomi has a lab coat and has powerful robotic arms worn on her back, Chachamaru turned into a robotic cat girl with gliders on the side of her hips, Chao turned into her fighting combat and magic version of her, and Satsuki wore a chef's hat with a giant wok with her.

"WOWSERS!" surprised Matt in great amazement.

"Pretty cool huh?" Haruna replied to Matt giving him thumbs up and a grin.

"You sure you don't want to make a pactio with Negi?" Chao asked Matt.

"I know your magic is awesome, but I said I rather just be myself with my best personalities." Matt replied calmly and smiled.

"Heads up everyone!" Chamo shouted. "Look out!"

The ghost sends another purple bolt straight to them. Yue quickly reacted, "Elementa ignis." Several balls of lightning appeared around Yue. "Multi Fulmen Ictu!" Bolts of white lightning came out from the balls and were aiming at the purple lightning. They collided and the exploded on impact.

Haruna drew multiples of Chamo and send them flying towards the ghost to distract it. The phantom was covered and immobolized by the Chamos.

Negi got his staff and performed a spell. "Vires in ventum. Canite hunc inimicum." A powerful whirlwind spun around Negi with incredible speed. "Inferna Gust!" The huge blew straight towards the ghost pushing it back towards the window. The wind was so hard that the ghost's cape spread open revealing a great and shocking surprised to everyone.

"What in the world is that!?" Asuna shouted.

The ghost revealed to be a reaper only this reaper doesn't have a scythe. It has a skeleton head with its fangs sticking out, it has ribs, two skeleton hand bones, and he was floating like a bat in the sky. It wore a dark amulet around his neck, and has purple-reddish fire in his ribs. Everyone saw this shocking sight, but Chamo and Eva's spine chilled.

"N-N-No Way!" Chamo shouted in a big fright.

"It can't be!" Eva followed "How is this possible!?"

"What's a matter you two?" Matt questioned. "It's almost as if you know this horrifying ghost."

"You darn right, Matt!" Chamo replied, "That's a Blood-Fang Phantasmo!"

"They are notorious to us magic people." Eva commented. "How could this one survived?"

"EEEAAAAHHHHH!" screeched the phantom. It summoned a huge purple ball over its head. When the ball is charged up, the phantom summons bolts all over the place. Everyone quickly dodged its attacks and took cover.

"This ghost is now serious." Matt explained while taking cover. "We got to destroy it before he turns all the captives into dust and takes over this city."

"I'm on it!" Chao shouted as she prepares to battle. Chao got close to the phantom. "Come here and get me, ghost boy." she said while moving her fingers in a sign to say "bring it." The phantom sticks out its left hand and purple sparks appeared on its hand. Shockwaves came out of its hand as it was shooting towards Chao. She evaded the attack and makes a close fighting combat. She swings her fists and arms onto the phantom, but it dodged her attacks as well. When Chao missed her landing punch on the phantom's head, it put its hand on her stomach and sends a shockwave to her. Chao was pushed back to wall and fell to the floor. Chao regained her stance, but notices sparkling steam coming out from body. She felt a little weak and couldn't why, until… "Guys be careful! This phantom can suck your magic too."

"That's not good!" Chamo complained.

"Look Out!" Matt pointed and shouted.

The phantom charged up his hands with black aura on it. Once charged up, it send out a huge black stream, on each hand, sending towards the team. The streams exploded when making contact to the floor and everyone avoided the attack. One of the streams is heading towards Negi, and he just missed the attack only he tripped and dropped his staff a few feet away from him.

"My staff!" Negi shouted. Negi raced to retrieve his staff, but unbeknownst to him, the phantom spotted him and sends out its black streams to him.

Eva spotted the rash Negi that is about to get hit from the phantom and makes a quick move. "Boya! Look Out!" Eva was able to push Negi away, but unfortunate, Eva got hit from the stream. "AAAAHHHHH!" After the impact damage, she was pushed back to one of the window on the walls and flew out the window.

"Evangeline!" Negi cried.

"Master!" Chachamaru shouted.

Matt got up and saw Eva falling out the window. "Eva, NO!" Matt raced towards the window where flew out. While heading to window, he looks around and spots a rope just a few inches close to the window. He grabs the rope and jumps out of the window to rescue Eva.

"Matthew!" Asuna shouted.

"Matt-san, No!" Satsuki followed and screamed.

Outside the tower and in middle in the air, Matt, holding the rope in one hand, reaches the unconscious Eva with all his might and falling speed. Matt's other hand was a little bit close to Eva's, and wasn't sure he could make it. But he just made it and quickly grabbed Eva, while the rope reached its last stretch holding the two in midair. Matt just saved Eva in the nick of time. They swung back to the wall of the tower, while Matt stills holds onto Eva's hand. Eva quickly gains back her consciousness and looks up to Matt.

"Don't worry Eva, I got you." Matt said as he struggles to not let go. "You're safe."

Eva made a shocking expression. "You saved me?" Eva said in a surprise. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you save me? I was so mean to you. You're only a human being with no magic, and you gave up your life to save me. You're afraid of girls, you are afraid of me. So why Matt?"

Matt paused a moment, and then gently smiled. "Eva, a gentleman like me does not want to see a cute innocent girl fall to her death."

"Cute? Innocent? I am a-"

"Eva listen. You might be mean and mischievous. They call you 'The Undying Mage,' 'The Lord of Darkness,' 'Dark Evangel,' whatever you are. But you're just a sweet and kind girl on the inside."

"What...?"

"I understand you been given by a terrible fate and your darkness and evil attitude grown over the centuries. But somewhere inside of you, there is a faint yet bright light shining saying you're really are a kind girl. I know this Eva, there's no reason for you to get tough and evil on others." Eva was now more surprised and feeling more sympathy. "You see Eva, when you met me, the first time in that afternoon and that night in your adult vampire form, you were not teasing me cause of my phobia as an advantage, you liked me as being your friend. You just didn't know how to say it in a complemented and generous way. The reason I was staring at you while you weren't looking at me was because I sensed something wrong within you. And that was that crying and innocent feeling that you cared about your friends so much, especially Negi. I was able to sensed that." Eva's eyes widened a little. "I know you changed Eva, you're a reformed vampire and a great dark mage. But to have friends, you must show your true feelings to everyone. A gentleman like me is telling you the truth, you really are a good girl."

"Matthew" Eva was moved by Matt Oda's kind and wisdom words. She even felt her heart pounding a bit from this warmth feeling.

"Now hold on Eva, I'm going to pull ourselves up." Matt holds tightly to Eva's hand as he quickly pulls himself and Eva back up to the top of the tower.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Back at the top of the tower, the team still fights the phantom. The team quickly swift and dodged all of the phantom's attacks but they were getting tired and weak. Using Satsuki's pactio, she quickly made snacks to recharge each of the team members' energy. But her snacks were not good enough to fully recharge the team's strength.

"Fulgur Jaculum!" Yue shouted as a lightning arrow was formed and head toward the phantom. The phantom counterattack with it and absorbed the attack. Yue gritted her teeth and turns to Nodoka. "Nodoka we need your help! Get your pactio out!" However Yue is stunned when she sees Nodoka moving so weak. Yue went to her. "Nodoka, what's wrong!?"

She slowly opened her eyes to Yue. "I-I-I feel…so…weak." She responded in suffering and pain. Yue was now more scared when she saw Nodoka's face has wrinkles.

"Oh no! Nodoka!" Haruna cried while she drew a giant shield to protect herself, Yue, and Nodoka. "Hold on! Please hold on!"

Chisame saw this too. "Nodoka no!" She turns towards the other captives and in a scary surprise, their flesh have all been drained, showing the bones underneath the skin. Chisame jolted. "Negi! We don't have much time! They're going to turn into dust!"

Negi heard what Chisame said and also saw the captives going to turn into skeletons. In haste, Negi turns to Asuna. "Asuna!" he commanded. Asuna responded and made a nod. Negi turns toward the phantom and quickly conjured a spell. "Ventus terroris ego praecipio tibi, quoniam haec bellua inferni." A huge gust of wind swirled around Negi again. "Curvis Ligans Cham!" The wind was headed straight towards the phantom. The phantom tries to block it, but the huge gust split into streams causing the phantom confused. Then the multiple streaming winds surrounded the phantom and tied together to trap the phantom. The phantom stopped for a moment and Negi called out to her best partner. "Asuna, Now!"

Asuna was in the air pulling back her huge sword as she leaps towards the phantom. The creature turned to Asuna. "Take this you freak!" Asuna yelled as she swung her sword. But the phantom broke the free from Negi's trap spell and moved out of the way. "Ah!" Asuna said as she missed the phantom, but when she landed on the ground, her sword made contact to the roped and she cut it, the rope that holds Matt and Eva. "Gah! Oh No!" Asuna screamed as she tries to grab the slice off rope.

* * *

Outside at the side of the tower, Matt stills holds onto Eva's hand and tries to pull themselves back up to the top. They were about a few feet from the top. "Almost there Eva, hold on!" Matt shouted as he was struggling to reach the window. Matt is just a few inches from the window until…

"Ah!" Asuna yelled. _SNAP!_ "Gah! Oh NO!"

"Huh?" Matt yelled and wondered. Then the rope that was cut flung out of the window and both Matt and Eva fell.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" cried both of them.

"Matt! Eva! No!" Asuna shouted as she looked out the window and sees them falling.

As the two were falling, Matt looks at the ground remembering this same situation from his nightmare last night. "_I guess, this is it._" Matt thought as he closed eyes as he brace the impact.

Eva quickly gains back her conscious. "Matthew!" Eva shouted as she looks at Matt falling to his doom. Without delaying, Eva swiftly pulled out her pactio card and looks at it in a smirk. "This'll be my first time to use a pactio card. Let's how good it is from the boya's magic." She sticks her card out to the side and yelled, "ADEAT!" The card flashed as its magic was sending into Eva's body. Her appearance changed, she wore dark doll dress, with a dark cape around her. Then she began to chant. "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, Spiritus!" Eva turned into a purplish-light color and stream as it zoomed to ground. When it landed the light disappeared and Eva turned into her adult self. She looks up and reaches her arms out. Matt Oda is falling towards her and she caught him to break the impact. Matt had his eyes closed thinking he was gone when crash to the ground. Eva looks at him with an evil smirk having her fangs sticking out a little. "Matthew…thanks for rescuing me. You really are gentleman." She zooms into the air, carrying Matt Oda in arms, and heads straight to the top of the clock tower.

* * *

Back at the top of the tower, Asuna got furious and her sword increased into its ultimate form. Her eyes were burning and she clasped her teeth together hard. "You piece of drop cloth!" She yelled at the phantom. "You made lose two of my good friends! Now you are gonna pay!" Asuna raced toward the phantom without thinking of a plan of attack.

"Asuna! Wait!" Negi cried out. But Asuna didn't hear him and began to swing her sword everywhere to make contact on the phantom. The phantom dodged every attack from Asuna's as if it knew where Asuna would strike. The phantom charged up his right hand with purplish sparks and touches Asuna's stomach. _BOOM!_ Asuna was pushed back to the wall and made painful contact. "Asuna no!" Negi cried out loud.

"Asuna stop this!" Konoka shouted as she performs her healing spell on her. "You're only getting yourself killed."

"No I won't!" Asuna replied back angrily and cried at the same time. "Because of this freak sheet, Eva and Matt are-"

"Right here." said a womanly British voice. Everyone widen their eyes and turned to see where the voice was coming from. There they saw in front of the window is Evangeline in her adult form holding Matt Oda in her arms.

"Master!" Chachamaru shouted. "You're alright."

"Evangeline! Matthew!" said Negi and Asuna in unison. Everyone smiled and were relieved to see that both the two were safe.

Matt begins to slowly open his eyes and looks around. "Uhh…what happened? Am I dead?" he said. He looks up to see a woman staring at his face. Matt made a short scream and jumped off of her arms. "You again!" Matt had his right arm in front of his chest and the other all the way back of him.

"Now is that anyway to say to a vampire woman who just saved your life?" said the adult Eva putting her hands on her hips.

Matt blinked and looks at her again. "Eva?" she smiled and winked at him. Matt turned away and made his face a little bit red. He scratched his head and complemented her, "Uh…thanks Eva, for saving my life."

Negi was so relieved and his heart slowly beating. "What a relief, I thought Matt and Master were-"

"NEGI! LOOK OUT!" Chamo cried.

Too late, when Negi turned around, the black stream from the phantom exploded on contact where Negi is. Negi was soaring and slammed on the wall really hard. His staff flew off in the other direction towards Satsuki and Satomi. Negi struggles to get himself up, but the phantom was right close to him. Negi looked and shivered in fright. The phantom charged up his right hand using its powers to drain Negi's energy. Negi was so scared and hopeless that he couldn't move.

"Negi!" Everyone shouted, except Matthew and Eva.

"Not good!" Eva moaned, "Hold on Boya!"

There was no time left, as Matt sees the captives slowly starting to turn into skeletons and Negi becoming the next energy sucking victim. Matt looked all around in the room, and saw a sledgehammer on the floor. He quickly grabbed it and made a stern look.

Negi was still frozen and frightened by the phantom. The terrifying ghost pulled back his charged energy sucking hand, about is about to make contact on Negi. "HEY! Bone Head!" Matt shouted to the phantom. The phantom turned to the source of the sound. There Matt had the sledgehammer pulled back and made a swing. "HIIYAA!" Matt screamed. _DONG!_ The sledgehammer hit and made contact on the phantom's head. The phantom was pushed back to wall and fell to the floor. Negi was relieved once again, while Matt put the head of the sledgehammer on the floor. "There's one thing you need to know about me," Matt stated to everyone, "I do not like people who hurt my friends."

Everyone was amazed by Matt's incredible action, even Eva was surprised too. Eva grinned and looked at Matt. "_For an ordinary human, he's braver than I thought._" Eva thought.

When Matthew looked at the injured phantom again he spotted something. The cape that's covering its back had been moved off and there he sees a glowing yellow orb, with the white energy-sucking streams clipped on it, attached to its back ribs. Matt flinched and his brain hatched an idea. "Guys look!" Matt called to everyone and pointed, "On the phantom's back!" Everyone looked and saw the yellow orb. "That orb is the source to him and sucking the energy from the captives. We need to destroy that!"

"Right Matt!" said Asuna as she got up and recovered her injury. "I'll slice it in half."

"No Asuna wait!" Matt stopped her putting his hand in front of her. "If you're not careful, you could get hurt again and your magic might be drained."

"But what are we suppose to do Brainiac?" Chisame complained. "Sit here and get ourselves sucked by this ghost freak!?"

"Relax everyone! Using your impressive skills and bravery, I know how we can defeat this menace once and for all." Matt sees the phantom slowly float into the air recovering from his painful injury. Matt quickly looks at everyone with a stern look. "Just follow my lead, and do as I say." Everyone wasn't sure about Matt. "_Trust Me!_" Matt put his left hand on his chest as a sign that he's showing his honesty. Everyone looked at each other, looked back at Matt and then nodded.

"Alright Matt." said Satomi with a stern look.

"Just don't mess us up." Chisame commanded.

Matt nodded. He looks at the phantom which it slowly turned to Matt. His skeleton head got a crack on its left side, and now it wants Matt for its next victim and revenge. The phantom raced towards him. "OKAY!" Matt yelled, "Yue! Haruna! Fire it!"

"Gotcha!" Yue shouted. Yue cast a flaming spell and Haruna drew multiple of electric explosives bombs. The two shoot at the phantom and it blocked the attacks.

Matt pointed towards the phantom and the girls. "Satomi, Chao, Chachamura! Help them out and distract it!"

"Right" Satomi, Chao, and Chachamaru said in sync. Chao flew towards the phantom trying to distract it and Satomi sends shockwaves from her mechanical arms to the phantom, and Chachamaru turns her hands into large swords to fight the phantom hand-to-hand combat.

"Satsuki and Chisame, Get Negi's staff!" Matt commanded.

The two girls gave thumbs up and went after Negi's staff.

"Quickly Konoka and Setsuna, help Negi."

"Got it Matt!" Setsuna called out. The two got to Negi and, with Matt not looking, Konoka used her healing fans to cure Negi's injuries.

"Asuna and Eva I need you!" The two girls got close to Matt. "Okay listen closely and you gotta do this right." Asuna and Eva listened on Matt's secret plan.

Konoka fully healed Negi and he felt like he was ready to restart battle. "Alright Negi!" said Konoka in glee.

Negi smiled and scratches his head. "Thanks girls, I feel much better."

Chisame and Satsuki came to Negi. "Negi," Chisame called him, "You're going to need this." Chisame tosses his staff to Negi and he felt happy to have his trusty magical stick again.

Then Matt Oda got close to Negi. "Negi are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I feel like I can fight again." Negi replied in great confidence.

"Good, because Negi, I know a way how to defeat that monster. Listen closely." Negi put his ear close to Matt's mouth and begins to secretly listen on Matt's plan.

The five girls fighting the phantom were all getting sweaty and tired due to the phantom's spell of sucking their attacks and energy. "We are getting worn out here." said Haruna huffing and puffing. "We could use some help."

Matt calls to the exhausted girls. "That's enough ladies, take a break." The five girls looked at Matt and nodded. They all retreated to safety. "Alright Asuna, you're up!"

Asuna came forth to the phantom and sticks her sword out to the side. "I'm on it Matt." she replied back to Matt. Asuna charged and swings her sword towards the phantom. It was a close combat as Asuna and the phantom kept fighting and dodging at the same time. While everyone was watching Asuna's fight, a few of them wondered where Negi and Eva were.

Matt watches closely the two fighting as he focuses something in his mind. "_Wait for it. It has to be just right._" Matt thought.

Asuna quickly got tired, but she swung her sword again to the phantom. It missed and made its left hand charged up in purple sparks. Asuna twitched and grinned as she knew this was her chance. The phantom's hand made contact on Asuna and _BOOM!_ Asuna was pushed back to the wall again. Asuna laid there and the phantom got close to her. She looked with one eye opened as the phantom pulled back its right hand. The phantom charged its hand, but it felt different this time. His charging magic felt weaker and the phantom was confused. Asuna smiled, "Gotcha!"

Matt quickly reacted and shouted, "Eva! Now!"

Eva smiled, "Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" The phantom reacted as ice was surrounding it. It quickly tries to escape, but due to its strange slow movement, it was trapped inside leaving its back open. The phantom tries to break free, but it was too strong to break through.

"Alright Asuna!" Matt Oda called to her. Asuna got up and nodded. She got her sword and jumps towards the frozen phantom. She sliced off the phantom's cape that covers the back revealing the yellow orb on its back ribs. Matt turns out the window to see Negi coming in. "All you Negi!" Matt shouted.

Negi comes flying in at incredible speed and begins to chant. "Ras tel Ma Scir Magister! By the power of the lightning, sends this vile creature back to hell. Raika Hoken!" Negi's fist began to glow with lightning all over it. He pulls back his fist as he brace for the impact on the phantom's orb. The phantom tries its hardest to break free, but no dice. Instead it watches Negi coming in close as it knew this was it. Negi started to swing his fist, "HHAAAAAA!" _BAM!_ Negi's fist landed on the yellow orb. Everything slowed down for Negi as he watches the orb and first close together. There was a moment of silence, then… _CRACK!_ Negi grinned and zoomed past the frozen phantom. He lands safely on the wall and looks at the phantom. _KABOOM!_ The explosion made a loud noise to everyone. The orb made a plethora of cracks then… _CRASH!_ The yellow orb shattered and disintegrated.

The phantom screamed as the ice that trapped around it broke apart. The white streams that connected to the captives and Nodoka broke off and disappeared. The phantom floated all the way up to the ceiling as it was shaking back and forth of the pain he suffering. Suddenly streams of bright lights popped out of its body, its skeleton hands, ribs, and its mouth and eyes. Everyone watched the defeated phantom bursting more streams of light out of its body. Then its whole skeleton body begins to crack everyone. "EEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" it screeched. Its whole body glowed to the brightest and then KABOOM! Everyone covered themselves from the explosion. The phantom turned into sparkling ashes and landed on the captives including Nodoka. When it made contact, Nodoka and the captives' wrinkles were gone and their bodies were back to normal and full of flesh. Everyone did it; the phantom was gone for good.

"Alright! We did it!" Haruna screamed happily.

"Wahoo! We won!" Satsuki shouted gleefully.

Matt fell and sat on the floor, wiped his head, and exhaled in relief. Negi and Asuna came to Matt and looked at him.

"You were awesome Matt." Asuna said gracefully.

"Yes indeed," Negi followed, "Your plan really worked."

"I agree with them Matt," Chisame came into the scene, "You really know how to plan that attack."

"We thought you were crazy," said Satomi, "But you were one step ahead of the game."

Konoka and Setsuna pulled Matt up off the floor. "That _was_ impressive Matt-san." Setsuna complemented him.

"Yeah Matt," Konoka followed, "You know how to think."

"Aw, thanks everyone." Matt replied scratching his head, "But I couldn't stop that ghost without your help. So we all did great together." Everyone giggled until Matt spotted something outside the window. "Well I'll be…Look!" Matt pointed out the window. Everyone looked out and coming above the horizon is the morning sun. "A nice view to see the sunrise."

The moment broke when Yue shouted. "Nodoka! Nodoka!" Everyone looked to see if Nodoka was alright. "Nodoka wake up! Please Nodoka, wake up!" Nodoka's eyes and mouth started to move. She slowly opened her eyes and in front of her is Yue looking at her.

"Yue…" Nodoka replied.

"Oh Nodoka," Yue smiled and cried happily, "I'm so glad you're safe." She hugged Nodoka tightly feeling she won't lose Nodoka again.

"What happened to that ghost?" Nodoka wondered.

"It's gone!" Haruna replied. "Shazaam! Kablooey! Eternally disappeared."

"And it's all thanks to Matt Oda." said Yue as pointed her towards Matt. Matt walks closer to Nodoka and looks at her. He pulled her up on her feet.

"Hey Nodoka, how are you feeling?" Matt asked.

"Oh, um, good, thanks." She replied.

"I'm really glad everyone's alright, including you young miss."

Nodoka smiled, but then she saw a cut on Matt's right arm. "Oh, Matt you've got a scratch on your arm."

"Hm?" Matt looks at it, and he swings his hand and smiles. "Oh, it's just a scratch. No big problem."

Haruna blinked and realized something. "Hey I noticed Matt, you're not afraid of Nodoka or both of us."

"Of course not, Nodoka is a sweet girl and you two were really helpful. So you girls couldn't scare me from your kind hearts."

Nodoka and her friends smiled. "Thank you for saving me, Mr. Oda-san." Nodoka said calmly.

"Don't thank me Ma'am. Thank Negi and the others too." Matt pointed to his team and everyone smiled at Nodoka and the other librarians. Matt stood up to everyone. "Alright everyone, let's get these people back home." They all nodded and started to pick up the unconscious captives.

"Master, are you alright?" said Chachamaru. Matt turned to Chachamaru and sees the robot girl helping the adult Evangeline.

"Yes Chachamaru." said Evangeline wiping the dust off from herself.

Matt walks up to the two. "Eva, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Matt. There's no need to worry about me."

"That's good. And…thanks again for saving my life too. I thought for sure I was a goner."

"Glad I could help." Eva smirked. Right after Matt turned his back, Eva grabbed Matt's right arm. Matt looks and back to Evangeline. Eva was looking at the other direction in a shy mood. "Matthew…" Matt listened, "I just want to say, 'thank you,' for understanding my feelings." She looks at Matt and she smiled in gentle mood. "For a young gentleman with no magic, you were the only one who's able to truly understand my deep feelings. I told my sad story to Asuna and Setsuna during the Mahora Fighting Tournament, and they understood me too. But you…" Eva paused a moment. "You're someone who's so special to reach my heart. I feel like I was…was…"

Matt smiled and makes a look like he knows what Eva is going to say next. "Loved?"

Eva looked at him and saw his honest and compassionate face. She smiled again. "…you might be right." The two stared at each other, until Eva spotted Matt's scratch on his arm. She made an evil smirk and pulled Matt's arm closer causing Matt to come closer to her. "You know, I wonder a gentleman's blood tastes like?" She was about to lick the scratch, but Matt pulled back his arm swiftly.

"Eva," Matt called to her in a sarcastic look. "Just stop being mischievous and be yourself."

Eva noticed that Matt wasn't afraid of her, nor even in her adult form, anymore. "Wait Matthew, you're not afraid of me?"

"Of course not Eva, after all…we're good friends. Am I right?" Eva made a little surprise look on her face, and then she smiled. She magically poofed herself back to her normal form and crosses her arms. "And Chachamaru, you're also my good friend, for a robot with great A.I. skills and a heart." Chachamaru smiles and bows to Matt to thank his complements. "Come on you two, let's get these people home."

Eva closes her eyes and smiles. "Right behind you Matt." she replied happily. "Chachamaru."

"Yes Master." said the robot helping Eva and Matt carrying the sleepy captives with everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"The missing captives that disappeared from the clock tower incident have been rescued and taken back to their homes and families." said the woman with a black hair bun on her back head on the reporting news. "Local citizens near the clock tower heard strange noises coming from the tower's top floor last night. The policeman arrived at the scene early this morning, when a group of young teens came out of the tower and rescued the captives. The captives have no serious injuries and physical conditional symptoms. The police did an investigation on the whole tower and found no suspicious activity, declaring the tower is perfectly safe. The teens that rescued the captives stated they came to clock tower for a late night investigation and heroically decided to free the missing victims of the clock tower incident. These young teens including a ten year-old boy and young 21 year-old man, all came from the populated all-girls school Mahora Academy, and are group together as a team called the 'Mystery Club.' Thanks to these wonderful kids, the clock tower is secured and the missing victims are safely returned home. This is Kagami Moda, channel 8 news."

At the dean's office, Dean Konoe, Negi, Matt, the Mystery Club members, including the librarians, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and professor Takahata, were all watching the news on a small television just on the side of the dean's desk. When the news ended, Konoe turned the TV off and faces towards the whole group. "Well done everyone." The dean said gracefully. "It's all thanks to you that the phantom is gone for eternity, and that clock tower will never haunt another innocent person again."

"No problem Dean." Matt replied happily. "But there is one thing I want to know." The dean raised one of his eyebrows. "Eva and Chamo knew about this phantom in the beginning. So I'm thinking you magical people know this as well. Do you know if it was notorious to you, or something?"

"Well Matt you're not off the track." Takahata explained. "Yes indeed, these Blood-Fang Phantasmos were gruesome and aggressive to us magical citizens. We thought we would lose our lives from them, but we made a miraculous comeback."

"I never heard of these Phantasmos." Negi questioned. "What were they?"

"Well Negi my boy," the dean replied, "You weren't around the time when the Phantasmo Disaster struck."

"What happened?" Matt asked.

The dean straightens his beard. "About 25 years ago in the magical world, there was an excavation team at a digging site, searching for gems to create staffs and wands. One day a digger found a door in a hidden cave. It had strange carving and writing like nothing we haven't seen. The digger was eager to open the door, so he did. But when the door opened, disaster struck."

Takahata continued the story, "What the digger didn't know was that the door was actually a sealed door leading to the underworld. When he broke through the door, swarms of Phantasmos came out of the door, and the digger was the victim to be killed. They rampaged all over the site and we didn't know how dangerous they were. When we observed and analyzed that they were dreadful, all the strongest mages came together, including me and the dean, fought back to eliminate them once and for all."

Eva was next continuing the story, "I was in on the battle too, before I had the curse. I didn't care to save the civilians or the innocent scoundrels. I want to make sure they don't get in my way. There were hundreds of them, so much that they also infiltrated Earth as well." Matt, Negi, and the girls jumped. "Every single mages, from both the magic and human world, fought hard to prevent the Phantasmo invasion."

Chamo hopped on the dean's desk and makes the final point of the story. "We were very lucky. I hid to safety from this tragic event, and saw everything with my own eyes. Some wizards outrageously survived and won the battle, and some were dead and gone. After this war, the excavation team went back to the door that lead to the underworld and sealed the whole cave, never to be uncovered again."

"The one you fought at the clock tower must've escaped and hid itself to Earth to recover from that battle." the dean said. "I'm sure that was the last one you just fought."

"I hope so," Matt said in relief, "because that guy was tough. But we couldn't stop it if we didn't all work together." Matt turns to his friends. "You were great everyone. It was your superior bravery and strong magic that we managed to solve this case."

"We should be thanking _you_ Matt." said Satsuki.

Chao leaned next to Matt and waved her right index finger back and forth. "She's right! It was your strategic thinking that got all of us together and defeated the phantom."

"Yeah Matt-san, you were great." Konoka said in glee.

"We can respect that, Matt-sama." Setsuna said.

"There right Matthew." Negi said to Matt. "I couldn't defeat the phantom, if wasn't for your bravery to save me."

Matt blushes a little and waved his hand. "Aw everyone, you're saying that."

"Ooooo, someone is getting attracted." said Haruna in a cheeky mood. Yue and Nodoka were not pleased with Haruna's attitude.

"Haruna," Matt replies to her, "A gentleman like me sometimes needs to be shy when they are complemented. It's okay to show that you're shy by a complement from everyone."

Usually Haruna's cheeky attitude would jolt Nodoka or Yue if they had a crush, but Matt Oda is a different story to her. Haruna grinned and winked at him. The moment stopped when the school bells began to ring, indicating it's time for class. "Well I'm off, and you guys better get to your classroom." he said as he walks to the front doors. "I'll see you all in the afternoon."

"Alright Matt we will." Asuna replied. Matt left the room and headed towards his Mystery Club.

Chao crosses her arms and makes a worried look. "That Matt Oda, sometimes I always worried about him."

This caught the librarians, Eva, and Chachamaru's attention. "What do you mean Chao?" Yue asked.

Satomi filled Chao in, "Well basically, Matt Oda is really the only one in his club right now. He's got nowhere to go."

"Why would you say that?" Nodoka replied softly.

"To tell you the truth," Satsuki explained, "Matt Oda is really an _orphan_." This made the librarians, Eva, and Chachamaru blinked.

"We like to stay and tell you guys about him," Asuna said to them. "But we better get to class."

"Now don't you worry Asuna." the dean called to her. "Perhaps these girls need a good explanation on Matt Oda. I think they will understand."

The librarians, Eva, and Chachamaru looked back at Negi and the other girls. Asuna stepped up forth to them and clears her throat. "Well, you see…"

* * *

Later in the afternoon at the Mystery Club, Matt Oda is organizing the chairs and tables in his room. "(_YAWN!_) Goodness me, I'm so tired from last night." Matt said. "But I'm glad that phantom is gone and everyone is okay." Just then, he heard a knock on the door. He looks at it and said, "Come in!" The door opened and in came the librarians: Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna. Matt stood up and walks to them. "Oh, Nodoka, Haruna, Yue, what are you doing here?"

"Matt um…" Nodoka said softly to him, "Is it okay to…um…to you know…to…"

"Yeah…I'm listening."

"Go on Nodoka, say it to him." Haruna said encouraging her.

"You can do this pal." said Yue.

Nodoka got her nerve back and looks at Matt. "Is it okay…that…we join club?"

Matt blinked. "You three?"

"Truth us Matt," Yue replied. "We owe you a lot for saving our best friend's life. We wouldn't have Nodoka right by our side if it wasn't for you."

"Not only that," Haruna continued the conversation, "But we took a liking to your incredible intelligent skills of you defeating the phantom. You are really smart." Haruna then winked at Matt. "It's no wonder you solved the kidnapping incident and Satomi and Chao's malfunctioning machine."

Yue smiled, "We also took a liking to help you solve these _mysteries_, I think they might be fun for all of us."

The three took out their registration form and showed them to Matt. "So Matt, let us into your club." Nodoka said happily. Matt smiled and got his pen to write his signature on the forms to prove they are officially in the club.

After Matt wrote his name on the last form, Nodoka speaks up to him. "Um, Matt…"

"Yes Nodoka?" Matt replied.

"Were not only here to thank you, but…" Nodoka paused and Matt looks at her. "…We heard from our friends, you were all alone."

Matt shook his head a little in surprise. "They told you?"

"Sure did Matt," Haruna replied. "Trying to forget the past about your late parents, despite they were your only family members, is pretty hard."

"We can really understand that." Yue commented.

"Matt, please let us be on your side forever as your friends." Nodoka said in a concerned mood.

Matt didn't know what to say, but he smiled as an answer. "Of course you can be with me. You are my good friends, and I need all the help I can get." The librarians smiled and were very pleased by Matt's acceptance.

"So you're here too, I'm not surprised." said a girl with a British accent. Matt and the librarians looked to see who said that. There at the door stood Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Eva, Chacha," said Matt, "What brings you here?"

Eva walked a little bit closer to Matt, and she is a little shy and looking away from Matt. "Matthew…I was wondering, that after you rescued me, I thought that maybe I can acquaintance you and satisfy you if you let me be in your group…"

"What?"

"What my master is trying to say is," Chachamaru dropped in, "She wants to be in your club."

"Really Eva?" Matt put his hands on his hips.

Eva looks at Matt shyly. "If it's not too much trouble, and I just want to say thanks for understanding me."

Matt smiled, but the librarians were a bit confused. "Understanding her?" Haruna questioned. "What's that mean?"

Matt looks back at Haruna. "You'll know sooner or later." Matt looks at Evangeline and pats her head. "There's no reason for you to be shy, you are welcome in my club." Matt got closer to Eva's right ear and whispered. "And Eva, that's the sweet and kind girl I see you right now." Eva looks at Matt and he gave a wink. Eva made her evil smirk again and snaps her fingers. "Chachamaru, if you please."

"Yes Master." Chachamaru replied as she brought two registration forms out from her pocket. "I too want to join your club Mr. Oda-san. You seem like a really honest and nice man." Matt smiled. "We also wanted to help you of your pain from your late parents. I maybe an high level artificial intelligent robot, but I do understand the morality and social life of someone's pain and being loved." Matt looks at the librarians seeing they are happy to have the dark mage and female robot into Matt's club.

Matt grabs the forms and wrote his name on them. Matt puts the forms into his folder. "And with that girls, welcome to the Mystery Club."

* * *

One hour later, Negi and the rest of the members were walking down the halls and heading to the Mystery Club. "It's another day to see our friend Matt again." said Negi in great confidence.

"Yeah, I'll bet Matt is getting more members today." said Asuna.

"I don't know…" Chisame replied. "The news about the clock tower was a big report, but I wonder if it'll affect Matt's phobia."

"Well we don't need to worry." Satomi talked in. "I saw the clip on the news of the clock tower and there weren't any good shots of Matt Oda, especially his face."

"So maybe Matt's face won't be recognized from the news." Satsuki said, "But at least he still has us."

"That's for sure." Konoka giggled.

They arrived at the front doors of the Mystery Club. Negi knocked on the door and Matt called them to come in. Negi opened the door, and he and the girls made a little jolt. There they saw the librarians reading mystery novel book with Matt Oda, and Eva and Chachamaru reading an article about the legendary Seven Wonders of the World.

"Master, Chachamaru!" Negi said in a complete surprise. "What are-?"

Eva and Chachamaru turned to Negi. "Hi there boya. What's happening?"

"Hey you guys." Matt called on them. "These girls became official members of the club."

"Wow." said Setsuna in a impressive mood.

"Well we told you guys about Matt Oda's sad story," Asuna talked to the new members. "But we never expected for all of you to be in Matt's club."

"What's wrong with that?" Haruna shrugged. "We owe him a favor and we want to help him. After all, he really is a honest gentleman." Nodoka and Yue nodded.

Negi and Asuna looked at each other as they entered the room, along with the rest of the members. Both of them smiled and giggled, and so did the other members, including the librarians. Chachamaru only smiled at her friends, and Evangeline looks at Matt smiling at his members. Matt saw Eva giving him an evil smirk, but Matt is not afraid of her, instead he smiled at her. In fact, Eva smiled because she was happy and pleased to be with her classmates, Matthew Oda, and especially Negi, and Matt knows Eva is saying thank you again for Matt still sees the kind and cute girl he sees in her now.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

In the manga version, the story or Ken Akamastu stated that Evangeline didn't use a pactio card, not even once. I thought it would be interesting that I at least try to make Eva use pactio card for a change since in the end of the manga, everyone became Negi's magical partners.

Despite Eva was mischievous at all times, a wiki stated that she really a sweet girl on the inside. I thought I bring that sweet and cute side of her in this story to make things interesting to the scene of a gentleman understanding the true feelings of wicked character.

The original story didn't say Chao made a pactio with Negi, but I thought why not since she and all the other girls are Negi's partners in the end.


End file.
